Interludio: Inmortales
by Namirart
Summary: Bilbo y Thorin al fin se han reencontrado. Bilbo es ahora un artista sin futuro que, por suerte o desgracia, se rodea de grandes amigos. Sin embargo, en el siglo XXI los monstruos que los cazan son intangibles y peligrosos, en especial si añadimos que a Ori le están sucediendo cosas extrañas. Secuela de "Interludio: El amanecer llegará" [ThorinxBilbo] [DwalinxOri]
1. El inicio de la aventura

AHAHÁ! Lo prometido es deuda, pero MUCHA DEUDA. He aquí la continuación de "Interludio: El amanecer llegará". Para todos aquellos que no sepan de qué va la historia es MUY RECOMENDABLE pasar por la precuela de la historia. Está en mi perfil, completada y eso. ^^

Gracias a Ilywen, que me ha estado ayudando MUCHÍSIMO a planear esta segunda parte de la historia. Me vi obligada a cortar la anterior historia en seco porque una continuación inmediata hubiera roto el ritmo muchísimo. ¡Lo siento! /3 pero es lo que ha tocado. En definitiva.

**Advertencias de esta historia:** Ya sabéis que me encanta hacer cosas tristes y tal, así que no os sorprendáis. Aunque, como siempre, os advierto que me encantan los finales felices. Advierto que habrá **SUPERNATURAL y LOW-FANTASY,** vamos, ¿qué otra cosa podríais encontrar en una historia sobre reencarnaciones? Va a ser **RARO** PERO RARO RARO.

**Clasificación**: M por Smut, Violencia, pensamientos de suicidio, autolesiones y demás cositas que siempre se me ocurren.

**Contenido:** FLUFF. MUCHO FLUFF. Y DRAMA. Y ANGST. Pero, en definitiva, FLUFF.

**N/A:** Hace mucho tiempo que leí el Silmarillion, disculpas de antemano por si hay algún error. Podéis comentármelo tranquilamente y lo arreglo. Además, es un mundo mezclado de libros y película, porque la estética física de las películas me enamoró (prefiero infinitamente a Kíli moreno y sin barba que rubio y con barbote enorme como en el libro, gracias).

**Prólogo: El inicio de la aventura**

Sus pasos eran firmes y no había otro camino que poder seguir. La piedra bajo sus pies le transmitía la tranquilidad que jamás había sentido en vida. No había cielo sobre su cabeza y, en cierto modo, lo extrañaba. Había algo dentro de él que lo retenía, que le impedía abandonarse al camino del más allá y la vida eterna tras la muerte. Había algo que le instaba a girarse y correr en dirección contraria pero, por más que lo intentaba, no lo lograba. Trató de detener sus pasos, de implorar por el regreso, pero no fue posible. Sus pies avanzaban sin cesar, sin detenerse un mísero instante, sin rendirse al descanso.

Frente a él podía observar a sus dos sobrinos que parecían sufrir el mismo destino que él. Fíli más lejos que Kíli, quien intentaba por todos los medios alcanzarlo, sin éxito. Kíli miraba el techo del túnel de piedra y Thorin, dentro de su mente, sentía el tirón de la mente del joven enano tratando de deshacerse de las ataduras del más allá.

Ninguno de ellos logró deshacer sus pasos y en menos tiempo del esperado, como en un sueño rodeado de niebla, se encontraban en los salones de Mahal.

Las historias que les habían contado, las leyendas que corrían por Arda, no les habían preparado para lo que realmente encontraron. El salón era magnificiente, más de lo que la mismísima sala del trono en Erebor pudiera ser jamás. Columnas talladas con los más exquisitos motivos vegetales (algo jamás visto en tierras enanas), y el lejano cantar de los pájaros que provenía de ningún lugar y de todos a la vez. No había sol, ni ventanas, sin embargo la calidez embargó sus corazones.

Fíli y Kíli fueron los primeros en arrodillarse, sin haberse permitido reparar en las presencias frente a ellos. No podían posar sus ojos en sus figuras por no ser dignos de ello, o no considerarse como tal. Thorin, sin embargo, no se arrodilló, permaneció de pie y su mirada, poderosa se clavó en su dios.

El Valar Aulë, Mahal para los enanos, se hallaba sentado en un magnificiente trono de hierro y piedra, adornado con las más exquisitas gemas que jamás se encontraron sobre la superficie de Arda. Sus barbas eran largas, la envidia de cualquier enano, y su mirada soberbia le indicaba que estaba orgulloso.

A su lado, en un trono de madera, cubierto de hojas y sobre el que descansaban algunos de los pájaros en los que no habían reparado en primer lugar, se hallaba la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa que sus ojos hubieran contemplado. Vestida de verde, siendo infinitamente más alta que Mahal, Thorin supo que era Yavanna, su esposa.

—Quiero volver.—sonó su voz, extrañamente etérea y alejada.

Fíli y Kíli, frente a él, ahogaron un gemido de sorpresa ante la voz de su tío pero no levantaron la mirada. Era una osadía que ni siquiera ellos se hubieran atrevido a cometer, siendo irreflexivos como eran.

Sin embargo la voz de Mahal no fue cruel, no contenía la menor brizna de ira que pudiera haber hallado en un Dios enfrentado.

—Pequeño Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór. —comenzó. Y su mano reposaba sobre la cabeza del susodicho. Nadie lo había visto moverse, simplemente su consciencia era capaz de todo y más.—Has llegado a mis salones, al lugar en que todos mis hijos hallan la paz y el reposo eterno. Y ¿Quieres volver? ¿Quieres volver a ese mundo cruel que te dio la espalda y te hizo sufrir, hijo mío?—observó, cálidamente.

Yavanna también habló.

—Has superado la enfermedad del oro, hijo. Has vencido al dragón, la maldición que yo misma dicté que tuviera la Piedra del Arca. Te has derrotado a ti mismo y ahora te hallas entre nosotros.—concedió con tranquilidad, su voz era música y sus gestos eran tan hermosos como prohibidos— Eres el primero y único al que ofrecemos el lugar que le corresponde, Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór. Tu padre y tu abuelo viven en los salones, pero no hallaron trono junto a nosotros, no hallaron su lugar de honor pues se vieron consumidos por la enfermedad. —explicó con tranquilidad.—Siéntate a nuestro lado, hijo nuestro, siéntate a nuestro lado y observa la eternidad.

Thorin permanecía impasible ante la belleza y la bondad que se le ofrecían. Ante la tentación, ante la promesa de su obsequio final, de la recompensa que había esperado toda la vida. Sin embargo, aquello no era lo que él deseaba, ya no. Ya no quería sentarse al lado de Mahal y vivir toda la eternidad, no quería observar a los mortales frente a él y ser considerado el mejor rey que Erebor jamás pudo ver. No quería ser el héroe. No quería ser reconocido como Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór. Quería volver. Y así lo dijo.

—No lo quiero, Padre. No lo deseo en absoluto, Madre.—negó, con absoluta tranquilidad, observándolos a los ojos. Fíli y Kíli sentían que su tío era un valiente irresponsable, un inconsciente. Pero la realidad estaba más lejos de eso de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado. Había superado la Enfermedad del Oro y se había erguido triunfante. Era un igual para los dioses. Era un mortal que merecía el reconocimiento debido. Y no lo quería.

Lo condujeron hasta el lugar que le correspondía y ambos se sentaron en sus tronos, exceptuando a Thorin, que miró el pequeño trono de piedra como quien observa un tesoro no deseado. No lo quería.

—Levantad vuestras cabezas, hijos míos. No debéis arrodillaros ante vuestra familia.—pidió Mahal a los más jóvenes. Y Fíli y Kíli los observaron. Y se quedaron sin aliento. Pero no pudieron continuar escuchando pues su padre, su fallecido padre, se encontraba allá para guiarlos a los salones que serían su hogar por toda la eternidad.

Una vez en soledad Thorin continuaba impasible, mirada al frente y posición estoica. Se permitió el lujo de hablar con familiaridad a sus dioses. Se arrodilló por primera vez y los enfrentó con franqueza.

—Yavanna, amante de todas las cosas que crecen en la tierra, madre de todos nosotros. Vos, más que nadie entendéis el sufrimiento que representa abandonar el corazón. Según las leyendas, Manwë tuvo que interceder para crear a los Ent y que así tus hijos pudieran defenderse. Vos entendéis lo que es ver perecer la creación, el corazón. —comenzó, con una tranquilidad que no conocía límites.—Cuando en el principio de los días sembraste semillas por Endor y las lámparas brillaron por primera vez, y las semillas brotaron y crecieron. La Primavera de Arda hasta que Melkor la destruyó.—añadió antes de dirigirse a su padre.—Mahal, creador de la forja y las piedras, y las gemas y la tierra inerte bajo nuestros pies, más viva que cualquier otra cosa. Padre de todos los enanos, venerado hasta los mismísimos confines de nuestras tierras. Sabéis lo que es ver perecer a vuestros hijos, uno tras otro, frente a la enfermedad de la Piedra del Arca, sabéis lo que es romper sus corazones con la esperanza de que sean más fuertes y dignos.—se permitió decir.

Ambos dioses lo observaban interesados.

—Me acojo a la historia y a la memoria para rechazar mi propio alma a cambio de mi regreso. He roto mi propia creación, me he apropiado del corazón ajeno y lo he traído conmigo, al más allá. Su dueño jamás podrá recuperarse y yo no lograré vivir en paz por toda la eternidad sabiendo que fue mi culpa.—se atrevió a pedir y suplicar, aún sobre sus rodillas.

Una tercera voz interrumpió la situación, proveniente de algún lugar en la distancia. Un hombre vestido con ropajes azul celeste y un cetro de zafiro en la mano se aproximó a ellos con paso tranquilo y firme.

—Todos conocemos tu sufrimiento, Thorin, hijo de la tierra.—afirmó a quien reconoció como Valar Manwë, padre del mundo bajo el cielo. —Aulë y Yavanna son conscientes de la infelicidad que poblará tu eternidad. Pero no poseemos nosotros el poder de ofrecerte lo que nos suplicas, hijo de Aulël.—aclaró con lentitud.

—¿Entonces quién? Sé que Beren volvió a la vida durante la primera edad. Y sé que yo debo volver. No puedo, simplemente no puedo quedarme aquí con su corazón en mi pecho y el conocimiento del sufrimiento que he causado.—preguntó, levantándose del suelo y enfrentándose a sus miradas.

—Ilúvatar.—respondieron todos a la vez.

Una única luz los envolvió sin piedad y la necesidad de arrodillarse y reverenciar surgió en todos ellos quienes, de pronto, se encontraron a sí mismos ante la presencia del mismísimo creador, del hacedor Eru Ilúvatar. Se encontraron sumisos ante el único con el poder necesario para lograr cualquier cosa.

—Hablad, hijos míos.—pidió, la voz lejana y etérea. Nadie pudo verlo, era una figura luminosa en un trono luminiscente. No había suelo ni techo ni paredes, se encontraban en ningún lugar.

—Venimos a suplicar clemencia por nuestro hijo Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thror. —introdujo Aulë.— Nuestra más preciada creación, ofrecido el tercer trono enano a su persona.

—El primero y único en superar la maldición de la Piedra del Arca, la Fiebre del Dragón y redimirse a sí mismo.—continuó Yavanna.

—Suplicamos en nombre de todo lo vivo, de nuestra creación, que se le devuelva a la vida.—añadió Manwë.

El silencio existió porque era necesario, porque no había nada que pudiera ser dicho en esa situación, nada que pudiera cambiar el transcurso de la decisión. Eru Ilúvatar pensaba y nadie sabe durante cuánto tiempo lo hizo porque allí no existía ese concepto.

—No puedo devolverte a la vida, Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór.—dictó.—Porque tu muerte era necesaria en el tejido del destino.—explicó con paciencia.

La queja surgió naturalmente de Thorin, sin reparo alguno:

—Os lo suplico, rindo mi alma, rindo mi corazón y rindo mis memorias si es necesario. Pero necesito volver, necesito arreglar el daño que he causado.—lloró, o gritó, nadie lo supo jamás.

—Ofrezco, en cambio, otra propuesta que quizá te sientas en posición de aceptar.—añadió, ignorando.—Puesto que soy consciente del sufrimiento causado y de tu posesión de un corazón que siempre te ha pertenecido.

La expectación se hizo tangible en todos ellos y se vieron incapaces de articular sonido alguno. Mahal, Yavanna y Manwë contuvieron la respiración, aunque finalmente de pie. Era un caso sin precedentes, Beren excluído.

—Renacerás una vez tras otra, sin descanso, hasta que halles al dueño del corazón que te pertenece.—comenzó, reverencialmente— Te verás despojado de todos los sentimientos que pudieras albergar en tu mente. Asimismo él se encontrará en la misma situación. Hasta que os reencontréis y sepáis arreglar el error cometido en esta vida, el error que os llevó a la muerte.

—Gracias, Ilúvatar. Mi agradecimiento no será jamás suficiente y no habrá pago posible ante esta oportunidad—exclamó Thorin, solemne.

—Sin embargo, hijo de la piedra, hay una pega. Hasta que no acepte su condición de alma inmortal, él no verá restaurados sus recuerdos y tú sufrirás. Deberás encontrarlo y enamorarlo aunque él no te reconozca, deberás reclamarlo como tuyo y protegerlo.

Los Valar ahogaron un gemido de sorpresa. Era un destino demasiado cruel a sus ojos. Le estaban pidiendo que dejase su alma en los salones de Mahal y viajase únicamente con su cuerpo cambiante hasta encontrarlo, lograr que acepte su pasado y aún entonces no podrán ser felices puesto que los errores cometidos fueron únicamente de ellos.

—Cuando lo encuentre ¿viviremos nuestra última vida?—preguntó Thorin.

—Lo será. Hasta que la canción vuelva a renacer.—asintió Ilúvatar, figura de luz.

Thorin se vio guiado por el impulso irrefrenable y caminó de vuelta por un camino eterno de piedra. Él mismo debería hallar una salida entre la niebla y el dolor. Estaba solo. Jamás habría nadie a su lado, nadie para ayudarle.

—Mi pago será tu felicidad, si logras encontrarla. Adiós, Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór.

_Y no sería la última vez que lo viera._

_Porque la misión de Thorin estaba destinada a fracasar._

_Los Valar lloraron en silencio._


	2. De libros y otros affaires

Y ¡bienvenidos y bienvenidas al inicio de la historia como tal! Chan chan se plantea un misterio y algún día se resolverá. chan chan.

Advertencias: Alcoholismo y Ori siendo demasiado adorable. (LO siento me he enamorado de Ori, es TAN PRECIOSO.)

**1. De libros y otros affaires.**

Bilbo está disfrutando aparentemente de su primer verano merecidamente ganado. Su Tesis fue aprobada y, en teoría, ha logrado arreglar las cosas con Thorin. Ha pasado poco menos de un mes y se encuentra envuelto en una espiral de horrores y felicidad, una extraña mezcla que aún lo confunde la mayor parte del tiempo. Se encuentra en una especie de crisis extraña que únicamente afecta a su pensamiento crítico. Sabe que debería hacer algo productivo pero su casa, de algún modo, ha quedado apartada de sus prioridades. Especialmente desde hace dos semanas.

[...]

No salió de su cama hasta pasadas las siete de la tarde. Todo el día revolcándose entre las sábanas y sufriendo el calor, respondiendo escuetamente a los mensajes aburridos que Thorin le enviaba desde su trabajo. Una reunión importante o algo así. Sonreía con cada una de las fotos absurdas que su… bueno, su amigo, iba enviándole cada pocos minutos. Vestido de traje era completamente distinto al look habitual al que estaba acostumbrado. Cabello recogido en una coleta y la barba bien recortada. Parecía un hombre serio, un hombre de negocios.

Bilbo, con toda su sinceridad, se derretía cuando lo veía con traje.

Esa misma noche Thorin había parado frente a su casa, bajándose de un taxi, y había tocado el timbre. Le había invitado a cenar y las cosas habían sido tranquilas y pausadas. Bilbo había tenido que ducharse a toda prisa y se había limitado a arreglarse mínimamente, con una camisa negra y unos tejanos, además de un poquito de laca en el pelo. Sus gafas, enormes, resaltaban en el conjunto. La cena se había llevado a cabo con elegancia en un restaurante céntrico de la ciudad, y en un momento dado Thorin había decidido preguntar aquello que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía tiempo:

—Llevamos tres semanas recuperando la confianza que destrocé y yo...—comenzó, incómodo por la situación.

Bilbo prestó inmediata atención a las palabras de su amigo. O algo más.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no he prestado demasiado atención a las costumbres evolucionadas según la época. Estaba tan centrado buscándote que se me ha olvidado aprender y descubrir ciertas cosas...—continuó.

Bilbo asintió, apartando el tenedor del plato, limpiando las comisuras de sus labios con la servilleta de forma muy educada e irguiéndose en la silla para demostrar su interés.

—Pero tú al no tener tus recuerdos intactos, has vivido como una persona normal y corriente, así que quizá encuentres extraña mi propuesta. Y me gustaría que me guiases y me corrigieses en caso de craso error. —finalizó, sin atreverse a dejar clara la finalidad de sus palabras.

—¿Y bien…?—quiso indagar Bilbo, educado como solía ser.

—Quisiera emitir una propuesta de cortejo.—finalizó de pronto.

Bilbo, tan tímido ante las situaciones públicas, tan refinado en las costumbres de etiqueta, fue incapaz de retener la carcajada que surgió desde el fondo de su garganta. Cuando fue capaz de calmarse se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y enfrentó a un estoico Thorin que nunca antes le había parecido tan majestuoso. Erguido, mirada al frente, ceño fruncido en una mueca de indiferencia y los labios formando una línea, en tensión.

—Lo siento, Thorin. La situación me ha superado.—se disculpó con alevosía.—Demasiado cómica, ambientandonos en estos tiempos.—añadió con una sonrisa ladeada.—Lo cierto es que jamás me han cortejado. Moriste antes de poder hacerlo. ¿Cómo funciona el cortejo?—explicó sin ningún tipo de reparo en emitir sus dudas.

Thorin, en absoluto relajado, comenzó a explicar.

—Para los enanos es un proceso que puede durar décadas. Comienzan haciéndose algunos regalos mutuamente, en ocasiones salen juntos o se les puede ver de la mano en acontecimientos formales. Es un proceso lento y que requiere de una habilidad maestra para sortear el posible rechazo social ante la unión.—resumió.—En mi caso agilizaría el proceso y lo haríamos en menos tiempo, quizá diez años, porque como humanos vivimos menos.—añadió, con una mueca de disgusto.

Bilbo, tosiendo, alzó su copa de vino y dio un sorbo. Se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia.

—Bueno, Thorin, estamos en el siglo XXI de la Cuarta Era. Las costumbres enanas están un poco desfasadas.—clarificó, enrollando unos espaguetis en su tenedor, tranquilo. A Thorin pareció ponerlo nervioso, quizá sintió que se lo tomaba a broma.

—¿Qué propones, pues?—preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

—Aquí las cosas son tan fáciles como en la comarca en los viejos tiempos, Thorin.—comenzó, tratando de relajar la actitud defensiva que se había instalado en el hombre frente a él— Quizá no sea tan majestuoso y no conlleve tanta pompa y circunstancia pero podrías, simplemente, pedirme que salgamos. Así se hace ahora.—explicó mientras continuaba comiendo, sabiendo que el asunto no era tan serio.

—Que… ¿Salgamos? No creo entender ese concepto. Me he pasado la vida buscándote. No he tenido tiempo para esas cosas.—repitió, visiblemente confuso por la situación y la jerga moderna.

A Bilbo le enterneció la actitud inocente de su rey. Ciertamente había esperado que se abandonase al placer carnal, él mismo lo había hecho en varias vidas, pero Thorin había ejecutado su misión, una vez tras otra. Y ahora se encontraba casi con el mismo Rey Bajo la Montaña que murió una vez, hace mucho tiempo. Casi. Porque ya no es tan fuerte, su corazón está maltrecho y su vida no tiene mucho sentido. Incluso habiéndose encontrado.

—Sí. Verás. Tú me propones que salgamos. Yo acepto. Y ¡Tachán! Somos pareja. Podemos quedar o no quedar, depende del día, podemos besarnos (aunque te recuerdo que eso ya lo hemos estado haciendo), tenemos pleno permiso para acostarnos o para ser declarados pareja frente al resto de personas. Se llama ser novios.—acotó rápidamente con una sonrisa más soñadora de lo que esperaba.—Y si funciona, que sé que lo hará, podrás pedirme matrimonio sin tener que pasar ningún filtro familiar. Las cosas son muy sencillas por aquí.—añadió con su mirada fija en los ojos relajados de Thorin.

Pensativo, tardó poco en tomar un bocado de su propia comida mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Ahora que lo planteas así, sí. Es mucho más sencillo y se ahorra muchísimo tiempo. ¿Por qué no lo hicimos así en los viejos tiempos?—divagó.

La cena continuó hasta que Bilbo no soportó la ligera indiferencia y el silencio instalados entre medio. Normalmente no le hubiera importado pero el tema a tratar era ciertamente importante, o al menos para él. Quería ser su novio, quería que todo el mundo lo supiera, quería poder ir de la mano con él por la calle, quería compartir alguna que otra vez su cama.

—¿Y bien, Thorin?

La pregunta sobresaltó al mayor.

—¡Oh! Espera. ¿Tengo que pedírtelo? ¿No había quedado claro?—Bilbo negó con la cabeza, divertido—¿Quieres salir conmigo, Bilbo?—preguntó. Bilbo, inmediatamente estiró su mano hacia adelante, tomando la de Thorin y respondió su escueto "Sí, claro, siempre".

Esa misma noche durmieron juntos en la cama de Thorin. Hubo besos y caricias pero no pasaron de ahí. Bilbo se sentía inseguro y aterrorizado, los recuerdos de Smaug plasmados con crueldad sobre su mente cada vez que sentía la excitación propia al notar los bien formados músculos de su pareja. Lo maldijo, maldijo que incluso encerrado continuase dañándole con todas sus fuerzas.

Algunos días, aquellos en los que Thorin no tenía demasiado trabajo y podían permitírselo, dormían juntos. Tanto en casa de Bilbo como en el apartamento de Thorin. Era ligeramente perfecto en opinión de Bilbo. Comían helado, paseaban juntos y podía abandonarse al sueño entre los brazos de su amado. La confianza iba recuperándose poco a poco.

Aunque costaría muy poco destrozarla.

[...]

Bilbo ha transformado su comedor en un estudio de artista. La mesa ha sido cubierta por un mantel de plástico que la protege de los productos artísticos. Hay aguarrás, lejía y un montón de pintura. Hay cubos llenos, cubos vacíos, botes de cristal con pinceles y botes de cristal con agua. El sofá ha sido cubierto también por un trapo viejo y ya sucio, lo ha apartado hasta la esquina más alejada. Ha eliminado casi todos los muebles restantes y en su lugar hay caballetes por doquier. Su apartamento es pequeño, consta de comedor, cocina, baño y una habitación. No hay mucho más sitio para su tranquilidad. Todos sus libros se encuentran apilados en una esquina, dentro de un mueble de procedencia cuestionable. Hay varios taburetes y tres sillas. El sol suele entrar por la ventana agradablemente.

En muchas ocasiones, cuando no ha dormido en casa de Thorin, queda traspuesto en uno de los taburetes o en el sofá, pintando hasta tarde, bajo la luz pálida de la luna y la lámpara brillante del techo. Esta es una de esas ocasiones. El timbre de su casa suena y él, dormido, salta del sofá en posición defensiva, una actitud que adquirió el día que recuperó la consciencia de sus recuerdos y vidas pasadas. Su cara está llena de pintura ya seca y el papel está pegado a su mejilla. Estuvo esbozando hasta tarde y, al parecer, cayó dormido instantáneamente. Se dirige hacia la puerta, tratando de despegar el folio, sin mucho éxito. Se resigna y abre con un suspiro de desazón.

La vergüenza se acumula en sus mejillas -sin éxito porque ya están llenas de pintura- al observar que frente a sí es Thorin quien se alza.

—Hola.—gruñe Bilbo, visiblemente dormido.

Pero Thorin está riéndose demasiado fuerte como para responder a eso. Riéndose de verdad, con todo su cuerpo, su cabeza echada hacia atrás y una mano en su rodilla. Bilbo puede jurar que es la primera vez que le ve reír de ese modo, tan sinceramente. No puede evitar fruncir su ceño y observarlo con desaprobación hasta que logra calmarse y preguntar.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—¿...A qué te refieres?—pregunta visiblemente enfadado por la situación.

—Estás hecho un desastre.—indica Thorin, con una sonrisa enorme.

—Si te refieres al estado en el que se encuentra mi pelo—comienza tratando de peinarse e ignorando el folio pegado a su mejilla izquierda—no deberías tener potestad para hablar. ¿Alguna vez has utilizado un peine cuando no tienes que reunirte con gente importante?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que utilizaste uno?—pregunta, fingiendo interés dentro de la molestia.

—Esta mañana—afirma Thorin con orgullo.

—Lo dudo.—replica Bilbo.—Y creo que no has venido a hablar del estado de mi pelo.

—No, la verdad es que el resto de tu cara es un poema también.—concuerda Thorin ganándose una mirada de Odio por parte de Bilbo.—Joder, Bilbo, qué mal despertar tienes.—se queja, auto invitándose a entrar en casa.

Se acerca con paciencia a uno de los lienzos que Bilbo tiene cerca de la ventana, ignorando el desastre que conforma el comedor.

—¿Esto es parte de tu nuevo trabajo?—pregunta visiblemente interesado. Bilbo se acerca y logra al fin deshacerse de la hoja, tirándola al suelo sin reparo.

—Sí. Aunque aún no he ajustado los parámetros de color...—la queja es más bien de fastidio, tiene problemas escogiendo una paleta que le parezca cálida y fría a la vez.

Observa cómo Thorin revuelve su maletín con poco cuidado y extrae un montón de papeles de esbozo con planos. Se los ofrece a Bilbo sin darle demasiada importancia. El joven investiga el contenido del presente y enarca una ceja, sorprendido.

—¿Esto es lo que hacías el otro día cuando no pudiste quedar conmigo porque tu agenda estaba llena?

—Puede.

—¿Por eso estabas en el puerto, Thorin?

—¿Me viste en el puerto?

—Creo que sí.—confirma Bilbo, quizá dudoso.

—¿Seguro que no estabas alucinando?—pregunta Thorin, guiñándole un ojo y sentándose en el taburete frente al lienzo.

—Al menos yo no estoy de resaca.—responde automáticamente Bilbo, que ha notado el desaliñe en la camiseta negra y los pantalones tejanos de Thorin. Su pelo está despeinado y tiene pinta de no haber dormido apenas.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada.

—Pensaba que habíamos dicho que no íbamos a hablar de la apariencia del otro, Bilbo.—comienza, regañándolo. No es un tema que le guste que otros toquen.—¿Tenemos que hablar de tu bata de pintor?—pregunta, irónico.

—Mi bata de pintor está bien.

—Está vieja y creo que puedo meterme dentro contigo.—asegura.

Bilbo lo ignora y en su lugar lo besa con tranquilidad, manchándolo de pintura en el proceso.

—Gracias.—admite dejando los papeles sobre otro taburete cerca del lienzo.

El tiempo es pausado y Thorin se limita a sentarse en el sofá y observar a Bilbo. No se emiten palabras, no hay nada más que los esbozos de Bilbo, un lienzo en blanco que comienza a ser rellenado y, de fondo, la música preferida de Bilbo.

Es Emilie Autumn quien pone un punto y aparte, una mayúscula y anticipa un dolor punzante que se instalará entre ellos algún día. Cuando no se necesiten pero se busquen. Quién sabe.

_It's not the time_

_It's not the place_

_I'm just another pretty face_

_So don't come any closer_

_You're not the first_

_You're not the last_

_How many more?_

_Don't even ask _

_You're one more dead composer_

_Do I need you?_

_Yes and no_

_Do I want you?_

_Maybe so_

_You're getting warm_

_You're getting warm_

_You're getting warmer, oh, oh, oh_

_Did you plan this all along_

_Did you care if it was wrong_

_Who's getting warmer now_

_That I'm gone_

_Misery loves company _

_And company loves more_

_More loves everybody else_

_But hell was others_

El día termina sin que Thorin haya dicho una sola palabra más. Apenas una escueta despedida a mediodía y ningún mensaje por la noche. Bilbo no sabe qué le pasa y no indaga en ello. Se deja llevar por la magnificiencia del estudio artístico que Thorin le ha traído. En sus esbozos puede observar Erebor detallada de la más exquisita forma que jamás alguien pudo imaginar.

[...]

Ha enviado un mensaje a Thorin avisándole de que no se verán. Le informa de su situación (Explícitamente le indica que pasará la mañana en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad, la que solía visitar con Fíli y Kíli, y que no hace falta que se presente por su casa). Está enfadado con su… novio -aún se le hace raro pensar en él con esos términos- pero no le importa. Thorin debió ser consciente de la situación que se desencadenaría si salía la noche anterior. Thorin debió ser malditamente consciente de que si volvía a ese local de moteros a emborracharse no tenía derecho a esperar que Bilbo le esperase de brazos abiertos por la mañana.

Se ha duchado, se ha vestido y más o menos ha secado su cabello. Son las ocho de la mañana y no tiene la menor idea de qué hace un domingo a las ocho de la mañana despierto, exceptuando que ha quedado con Thorin. Thorin no ha respondido su mensaje de enfado cruel, así que decide que va a ignorarlo. Recoge un cuaderno de esbozos, varios pinceles, las acuarelas, los lapiceros de punta blanda, enchufa los auriculares a sus oídos y sale de su apartamento con total tranquilidad. Es verano así que no lleva ni siquiera chaqueta.

Afuera el sol brilla más fuerte de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado -teniendo en cuenta que no se ha dignado a levantar la persiana de su cuarto y mucho menos la del comedor. Caminar le sienta incluso bien, a pesar de que es media hora completa de paso tras paso. Le llena de gozo poder sentir el sol en su piel después de varios días de trabajo y preocupación. Sin embargo, en su cabeza no cesa el pensamiento de que Thorin es un completo idiota. ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto comprender que ya no tiene cuerpo y metabolismo de enano? Su cuerpo de hombre ha desarrollado dependencia ante el alcohol y no puede evitar intoxicarse noche tras noche. Cuando Bilbo está con él, lo nota nervioso y con cierto ansia en la mirada. Bilbo lo odia.

—Reacciona, Bilbo.—se dice a sí mismo—no puedes culparte de las tonterías que haga con su vida.—se recuerda una vez más.

Y no debería ser tan difícil pero lo es. Porque le quiere y le duele ver cómo se destruye, día tras día. Ya lo ha recuperado ¿por qué no puede dejar de beber? ¿Por qué no puede, simplemente, dejar de llenar su sangre de alcohol?

Cuando vislumbra la cafetería una breve y tierna sonrisa aparece tras los cristales. Sabe que ha pasado más tiempo dentro de esa cafetería que en cualquier otro lugar de la ciudad, al menos acompañado. De modo que no le cuesta entrar en ella con la ligera sonrisa como único equipaje junto al maletín de artista. El olor a té y café inunda sus fosas nasales. Es la cafetería más acogedora que ha visitado nunca. Observa por primera vez cada uno de los detalles que la hacen única. Los sillones se distribuyen por el lugar y sabe perfectamente que son cómodos. Las mesas varían: Algunas son altas y tienen sillas alrededor, otras son bajitas, casi de café. Algunas más grandes y otras más pequeñas. Todas de madera, aunque pintadas de diferentes colores y barnizadas en distintos tonos. Las paredes están llenas de arte cedido por algunos alumnos de la escuela de arte cercana en la que Bilbo solía estudiar. En ocasiones sabe que exponen colecciones enteras de las que se permite la venta, es algo único en la ciudad.

En un rincón, en su rincón preferido (un sofá de dos plazas y un sillón enfrente con una mesa pequeña, redonda, de café), puede distinguir a su nuevo amigo. Lo conoce desde marzo y ahora, a mediados de Julio, le parece haber permanecido a su lado toda la vida. Bilbo sabe perfectamente quién es, y escuchar su voz llamándole, únicamente lo confirma, como cada vez.

—Buenos días, Bilbo—comienza, ciertamente tímido.—¿Querrías sentarte aquí conmigo?

Es tan educado como lo recuerda, como siempre ha sido. Incluso habiendo quedado explícitamente para disfrutar de su mutua compañía y hablar de un proyecto conjunto, Ori continúa comportándose como si fuese un encuentro casual y tuviera que ofrecer con toda la amabilidad posible el asiento frente a él, junto a la ventana. Ori no había cambiado en absoluto durante esos dos mil años en que no se habían visto. Ori no lo recordaba, por supuesto, pero Bilbo sí. En especial ahora, cuando todo se había vuelto cristalino en su memoria.

—Buenos días, Ori.—saluda, dejando su maletín en el sillón ofrecido.—Deja que pida un té.—responde, viendo que Ori ya tiene una pequeña tetera que huele a jazmín enfrente.

Ori ha terminado la carrera de literatura pero no ha presentado su Tesis aún. Se está tomando todo el tiempo posible para hacerlo. Recuerda las incontables mañanas que han pasado trabajando juntos, explorando libros perdidos en la biblioteca, recorriendo los infinitos pasillos llenos de obras magníficas y tiempo atrás olvidadas. Se conocieron en el momento en que Bilbo se vio obligado a pedir ayuda al bibliotecario, que estaba muy ocupado, y relegó su necesidad en el becario: Ori. Se habían sentado juntos y Ori, con su cabello pelirrojo corto sobre la nuca -con ésta rapada- y varias trencitas cayendo sobre sus orejas, no se había limitado a encontrarle el libro. No. Había escuchado su idea, había corregido sus errores y había propuesto obras de las que Bilbo jamás había escuchado hablar. Había sido, desde luego, la mejor opción que Bilbo habría podido encontrar por sí mismo y había resultado en la mejor Tesis del año, presentada a concurso y con publicación fija en unos meses. Habían intercambiado correos y se habían mantenido en contacto con el pequeño fallo de que Bilbo no había conocido su nombre hasta mediados de Junio, el día que entregó la Tesis.

No habían tenido nada parecido a una conversación real que no girase entorno a literatura o la Tesis de Bilbo. Ciertamente habían pasado largas horas frente al té, charlando sobre libros perdidos o filosofando sobre la realidad de los sueños y su posible interpretación. Bilbo era horrible haciendo amigos y Ori era demasiado tímido como para siquiera intentarlo.

Últimamente quedan para trabajar, para mantener una compañía concreta mientras cada cual diseña su proyecto. Algún comentario volando entre ellos, alguna palabra y algún cumplido. El interés en el arte opuesto y el amor por la genialidad etérea de los sueños que comparten.

Cuando Bilbo se sienta frente a él, tiene una tetera de metal llena de té negro con chocolate que humea alegremente, un par de azucarillos y una cucharilla. Ha comprado, además, un croissant, permitiéndose un pequeño capricho de domingo por la mañana e ignorando la carencia de dinero de su monedero.

—¿En qué estás trabajando?—se interesa Bilbo con una sonrisa amable.

—He dejado apartada la Tesis.

Ésto sorprende muchísimo a Bilbo.

—¿Cómo que has dejado apartada la Tesis, Ori?—pregunta.

El silencio existe y Bilbo abre su libreta, esbozando rápidamente un pequeño retrato del chico frente a él. Ori, con los ojos cerrados, parece ciertamente pensativo. Quizá no sabe qué decir o cómo decirlo, quizá tiene miedo de que Bilbo lo rechace si expresa sus temores.

—Últimamente he tenido sueños.—dice rápidamente, tratando de que Bilbo no repare en ello, quizá esperando que pase de largo.—Y he investigado sobre ello y he encontrado algunas cosas y… no importa demasiado.—continúa, restándole importancia.

Bilbo enarca una deja y se inclina hacia adelante, observando a su amigo con los ojos cerrados y ciertamente nervioso. Una gota de sudor corre por su frente.

—¿Qué has encontrado, Ori?—pregunta, tranquilamente. —Puedes mirarme, tranquilo.—añade, tratando de ofrecerle un poco de confianza.

Ori le tiende un papel transcrito por él mismo y Bilbo lo recoge con cuidado, patidifuso al encontrarse frente a un montón de símbolos que reconoce como Khuzdul pero jamás aprendió a leer en ninguna de sus vidas.

—No puedo leer esto, Ori.—replica.

—Oh, cierto, lo siento.—se disculpa Ori rápidamente recogiendo el papel.—Es una especie de… leyenda. O algo así. Muchos historiadores la han estudiado a lo largo de los siglos pero nadie ha encontrado su sentido. Es… bueno. Extraño.—comienza a explicar.

—¿Cómo de extraño?—se interesa, sorbiendo su té y quemándose la lengua.

—Habla de un trato acontecido una única vez en la historia. Un último favor concedido por Ilúvatar a los llamados Valar, desaparecidos hace siglos.—comienza, nervioso— se dice que en un último intento de mantener vivo el equilibrio ante la desaparición de las razas no humanas, los Valar suplicaron clemencia por el alma más poderosa que jamás pisase la tierra y éste ser quedaría reencarnado, era tras era, hasta hallar el punto de inflexión de la canción.—continúa, ciertamente confuso—Y, cuando hallase la nueva melodía, podría renacer el mundo como tal.—finaliza.

Bilbo reflexiona, sin terminar de cuadrar su pensamiento crítico, sin comprender a dónde quiere llegar Ori. Ilúvatar, desde luego, existe. Lo siente cada vez que entra en uno de sus templos, lo siente cuando no le queda esperanza, como una luz, cálida, que le guía por la oscuridad. Pero no cree que haya alguien capaz de encontrar la canción del fin del mundo. Un alma inmortal, ni más ni menos. Lo que le preocupa es de dónde ha sacado eso.

—¿Dónde encontraste esas escrituras?—pregunta, curioso.

—En la sección de manuscritos sin clasificar de la biblioteca. Entre un montón de papeles y pergaminos llenos de polvo. Es increíble que no hayan terminado aún su clasificación.—se queja, riéndose ligeramente y sorbiendo de su propio té.

—¿Y cómo lo hiciste?—finaliza Bilbo, fijando su mirada en los ojos marrones de un Ori demasiado intimidado como para responder correctamente.

—Yo… Esto...—comienza, tartamudeando e indeciso.—Yo…

—No tengas miedo, Ori. Estás delante del psicótico que cree que los sueños son realidades pasadas.—tranquiliza con una sonrisa—Tú mismo me ayudaste a elaborar la mayor parte de la Tesis sobre ello.

Ori parece aliviado ante la tranquilidad con la que Bilbo recoge el asunto.

—Soñé que lo encontraba.—confiesa.

—¿Lo… Soñaste?

—Es un manuscrito del que no hay constancia histórica, todos los estudiosos que han investigado su procedencia se han encontrado con un gran muro de piedra. —explica Ori de nuevo— Pero yo sé de dónde viene.

Bilbo, de nuevo, parpadea ligeramente perplejo y se inclina un poco más hacia adelante, terminándose el croissant. Le da paso a continuar.

—Es una leyenda de esperanza, escrita por los enanos tras la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, en la que perdieron a su Rey y todos los herederos. Fue el punto de inflexión antes de la gran Batalla por la tierra Media y la destrucción del anillo, que llevó a la desaparición de la raza de la tierra, los enanos,la raza primigenia, los elfos y la raza alternativa a los humanos, los hobbits. —Antes de que Bilbo pueda decir nada, Ori continúa—También lo soñé.

El silencio se aposenta tranquilamente mientras Bilbo coge su libreta y, sin ningún tipo de comentario, comienza a esbozar algo. Lo hace con acuarelas, sin utilizar lápiz. Cuando termina, el té de la taza se ha enfriado y lo reemplaza por un poco más de la tetera. Le ofrece el cuaderno a Ori, que lo observa boquiabierto.

—Esto es… Es...—tartamudea.

—Erebor.—Completa Bilbo, con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Ori devuelve la librea a su legítimo dueño.

—¿Entonces… no crees que esté loco?

—Por supuesto que no.—responde Bilbo, sonriéndole cálidamente.—Creo que tenemos algo muy interesante entre manos, Ori.—continúa.—Y tengo una idea.—añade.

La conversación fluye entre ellos sin ningún tipo de problema y, rápidamente, descartan el proyecto que les había llevado a encontrarse. Olvidan el proyecto de ilustración conjunta. Bilbo ya no será ilustrador y Ori no será escritor. Al menos, no en una novela ficticia.

—Reconstruyamos la historia, Ori.—es el plan final de Bilbo.

Y Ori no puede sino asentir, con felicidad absoluta al no verse rechazado.

[...]

Tranquilamente hablan, planean una historia nueva, completamente ilustrada, basándose en sus sueños y los hechos que nadie recuerda, cuando la puerta se abre ruidosamente. Bilbo no quiere girarse pero pese a la distancia a la que se encuentra, puede olerlo. Nota perfectamente el aroma a alcohol que destaca demasiado en un lugar de paz y tranquilidad un domingo por la mañana.

—Bilbo.—resuena la voz, demasiado cerca, tras él.

—Mi mensaje no era una invitación, Thorin.—reclama, ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, ahora estoy aquí.—replica sentándose al lado de Ori e ignorándolo olímpicamente. Es algo que pone de los nervios al joven Bilbo. Se quita la chaqueta de cuero que Bilbo no entiende por qué sigue llevando en verano y la deja caer sobre el respaldo. Es entonces cuando repara en Ori. —¿Tú no eres el bibliotecario? ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunta, demasiado frío y directo para el gusto del resto de presentes.—¿Has quedado con él, Bilbo?—pregunta, sin tener en consideración la opinión del otro.

—Sí.—responde Bilbo, sin amedrentarse. Durante incontables segundos sostienen la mirada del contrario, incapaces de adivinar las intenciones de su propia pareja. Es Ori quien interrumpe el duelo, levantándose a toda prisa.

—Yo me tengo que ir.—tartamudea, guardando todos sus planes en la bolsa.

—¡Ori! No te vayas.—pide Bilbo, amablemente.

—Adiós, encantado.—corta Thorin sin reparo.

Una vez se ha ido, Bilbo no puede evitar enfrentarse a Thorin directamente.

—¿Por qué diablos has asustado a Ori? ¡No te ha hecho nada!—le reclama, tristemente.

—No he asustado a nadie, Bilbo.—se defiende, sin mucho éxito.

—¿Por eso ha salido casi corriendo?—pregunta de nuevo.—Estaba asustado. Y apuesto a que ha sido por tus pintas.—añade.

—Seguro que tendría cosas que hacer.—intenta defenderse el mayor.

—Sí. Quedar conmigo. Aquí. Ahora. Hablar. Ya sabes.—replica con enfado.—No importa.

—Bueno, ya estoy aquí, Bilbo. Tu mensaje me ha despertado, sonaba raro y he venido a ver si estabas bien, tampoco te pongas así.—explica, pausadamente.

—¿Cómo que te ha despertado?

—Ya sé que tú no vives en este siglo y que pasas mucho del magnífico móvil que tienes pero el resto de mortales, incluso los que nos hemos pasado la vida buscando a otros, sí que utilizamos la tecnología. Tu mensaje me ha despertado.—vuelve a repetir, haciendo énfasis en el rechazo que Bilbo tiene respecto a la tecnología.

—Thorin. ¿Estás borracho todavía?—pregunta, enarcando una ceja.

—Quizá. —responde tras unos largos segundos de espera.

—Oh, fantástico. Que te jodan un poco.—responde quitándole la taza de té de las manos.—cómprate tu propio té.

Tras bastantes minutos en los que nadie dice nada es Bilbo quien rompe el silencio, como de costumbre. Su mirada llena de angustia y pena, de dolor. Observa a Thorin de arriba a abajo y lamenta el estado en el que se encuentra el hombre mayor. Le cuesta entenderlo, le cuesta comprenderlo. Y realmente quisiera hacerlo, pero no es capaz.

—Me preocupo por ti, Thorin. No puedes mantener este ritmo.

_Y es cierto._

_No puede._


	3. Pintando Amaneceres

UFF. No sé cómo ha quedado esto. Ni siquiera me lo he releído. Es un segundo capítulo necesario en el que he intentado dejar plasmada y escrita la sensación de que tu pareja sea alcohólica. La desesperación de querer dejarlo y la necesidad de mantenerte a su lado porque no es su culpa, tiene un problema. ¡EN FIN! Fluff y drama a partes iguales.

Creo que lo de Ori me ha quedado muy pero que muy flipado. PERO NO PASA NADA, que esto es Tolkienditis y aquí todo vale. Que si Sauron hace un anillo y los controla a todos y Gandalf mata al Balrog él solo, vamos a dejar que Ori tenga un pequeño superpoder. 3 Porque la autora, es decir yo, lo digo.(?) No, en serio. No me matéis demasiado por la ida de olla. Son las CINCO DE LA MAÑANA y necesitaba escribir y este es el resultado. :

¡Gracias por leer! Los comentarios son genialmente recibidos, ya sabéis que os amo a tod s por igual, aunque a Ilywen un poquito más, que es mi consorte real.

Espero no traumatizaros mucho. :C

**2. Pintando amaneceres **

La biblioteca es su lugar preferido. Lo decidió cuando tenía cinco años. Quizá seis. En realidad lo hizo durante la tercera era, pero eso no lo recuerda. Sabe que ama la biblioteca y que la biblioteca parece amarlo a él. Cuando camina entre los libros, siente su calidez, su esplendor, su belleza. Puede oler la desesperación y el ansia de querer ser acariciados, besadas sus almas. Puede sentir su lamento, su grito inconsciente. Cuando camina entre las estanterías nunca halla el final, es como si las paredes se retorciesen y creasen un mundo exclusivo para él donde nadie puede molestarlo, donde sólo existe él, donde en lugar de oprimirlo, lo desvelan, abren sus alas y le permiten volar.

La biblioteca es su lugar preferido y sabe que, mientras viva, no habrá ningún otro sitio en el que prefiera estar si no es rodeado de libros. Los momentos de felicidad que le aporta una buena investigación bibliotecaria difícilmente pueden ser comparados con otra sensación en el mundo. Muy difícilmente. En especial si a la investigación se le añade un té de jazmín caliente y algún que otro bollo de anís azucarado.

Así es como lo encuentra Bilbo. En su situación casi perfecta. No hay té ni hay bollos, pero hay libros abiertos de par en par y una cabeza pelirroja enterrada entre ellos. Ori no lleva barba y el joven puede asegurar que eso se debe a que, de lo contrario, permanecería llena de polvo las veinticuatro horas del día. Sus trenzas están recogidas en una especie de moño que a Bilbo jamás se le hubiera ocurrido posible. Se sienta a su lado y espera pacientemente.

Es algo que se le da bien: Esperar.

Bilbo es un ser muy paciente. Siempre lo ha sido. Durante todas sus vidas, en todo momento. Un ser paciente. Muy paciente. Tan paciente como para salir al jardín y observar el sol salir, ascender y descender, molestándose únicamente en conseguir alimento, ninguna otra distracción que el silencio. Por ese motivo no le molesta acompañar a Ori en absoluto silencio. Tranquiliza su mente inconsciente el ver a su amigo inmerso en lo que a él se le antojan nubes de palabras que revolotean alrededor de su cabeza. Bilbo es muy visual y es capaz de adornar con su imaginación todo aquello que sucede a su alrededor. Su amigo le transmite paz. Muchísima paz. La paz que le ha faltado en casa esos días.

[...]

—Vámonos de aquí.—observó Thorin, gruñendo y estirando de Bilbo por la muñeca para sacarlo de la cafetería. Sin dejar que almacenase sus cosas correctamente, sin permitirle un respiro para despedirse, ya se hallaban en el exterior, bajo el sol de media mañana.—Súbete al coche.—ordenó, casi inconscientemente.

—Thorin. Dime que no has conducido hasta aquí.—exigió Bilbo, deseando con todo su alma que la respuesta sea negativa, que no hubiese hecho lo que creyó que había hecho.

—No quería caminar.—respondió sin inmutarse al tiempo que subía a su asiento y abrochaba su cinturón. Bilbo no lo acompañó, en su lugar se acercó a la ventanilla.

—Eso no es excusa.—le reclamó.

—No era una excusa.

—Thorin. Estás. Borracho. Qué. Coño. Haces.—dijo descontrolando sus modales. Thorin lo volvería loco. Estaba como una cabra, como una maldita cabra.

—Estoy bien.—se defendió sin mirarlo.

—Thorin. Estás borracho.—repitió, casi como si alguna vocal se hubiera perdido en el tiempo.—Lo has admitido.—añadió, haciendo énfasis en el hecho de que no únicamente quisiera conducir borracho sino que Bilbo lo acompañase.

—No ha habido ningún accidente. Sube.

—Thorin. Ese no es el tema. Podría haber sucedido y entonces qué. ¿Eh? Entonces me dejas solo otra vez.—exclamó enfadado.—¿No podías haber venido en autobús?—añadió—O en taxi, que tú tienes dinero.

—No. Quería conducir.—replicó de nuevo.—Y no ha pasado nada. Cálmate y sube. Tengo práctica.

Eso, por algún motivo no hizo que Bilbo se sintiese más tranquilo. En absoluto.

—Sube al coche, vámonos a la playa.—pidió, casi ordenando.

—No.

—Pues me iré sin ti.—No era una amenaza, pero sonó casi como si lo fuese.

—Ostia puta. No. Ya. Ya subo.—respondió Bilbo.—Pero si me muero y en la próxima vida recuerdo que fue por tu culpa, me negaré a estar contigo. Aunque pase el resto de mis días sin sentimientos y con el sufrimiento constante.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? Yo no te he amenazado. No seas cruel. Déjate llevar.

—Eres un gilipollas.—fue la única respuesta de Bilbo.

[...]

Finalmente Ori levanta la vista de sus libros y sonríe abiertamente a Bilbo y el espectacular desastre andante que ofrece. Desde que terminó su estancia académica no ha habido un solo día (que no sea domingo) en que Bilbo haya llegado completamente limpio.

—Creo que te estás tomando demasiado en serio nuestro proyecto.—saluda Ori. No un buenos días. No una formal bienvenida. No. Porque ya han pasado esa fase y Bilbo le ha dejado claro que quiere ser tratado como un amigo, sin formalidades. Ori se lo ha tomado al pie de la letra.

—No me lo estoy tomando demasiado en serio. Quiero que las ilustraciones sean perfectas, Ori. Aunque las reconstruya de nuestros propios sueños.—le recuerda, con la misma sonrisa que lleva observando desde que iniciaron el proyecto.—Bien, dime. ¿Qué has encontrado hoy, pequeña rata de biblioteca?—pregunta amigablemente haciendo que su mirada escale por el libro en que Ori estaba sumergido.

Su amigo se sonroja casi de inmediato, con una expresión muy similar a la de alguien avergonzado de no haber sido del todo correcto.

—En realidad estaba leyendo una novela.—confiesa, levantando el lomo y permitiendo que Bilbo observe la portada de "Leyendas de la Dragonlance: El Umbral del Poder". Bilbo ríe ligeramente, negando con la cabeza en signo de diversión mínima.

—Mira que te conozco desde hace poco, pero nunca cambiarás, Ori.

[...]

Un gruñido escapó de los labios de Thorin. Una queja que casi podía definirse como cariñosa. Bilbo besó su cuello con paciencia y continuó descansando sobre su cuerpo. Vestidos. El sofá era la mejor cama que podían encontrar. Los mandos de la Play Station 3 abandonados a un lado y ellos demasiado cansados como para moverse. Bilbo sonrió francamente, ojos cerrados y el aroma de Thorin embargándole por completo.

—Te quiero, Thorin.—murmuró, quedando dormido.

—Y yo a ti, pequeño saqueador.—respondió quedamente.

La luna los observaba con una sonrisa, en un gran momento de lucidez. Bilbo amaba a Thorin tal y como era, perfectamente imperfecto, lleno de defectos, lleno de la cabezonería que siempre le había caracterizado y opuesto a él. Cuando no había alcohol de por medio, todo iba bien.

Todo.

[...]

La Biblioteca a Bilbo le parece enorme. No es como Ori, que se mueve casi como si hubiera nacido entre libros (cosa que, en caso de preguntarle, será respondida con una risa nerviosa y una agradable y muy emotiva historia de cómo su madre se puso de parto mientras leía en la biblioteca municipal y se negó a irse al hospital sin el libro). Los libros son infinitos en las secciones ordenadas pero ahí no encuentran nada y lo saben de antemano. Ori conoce cada estante como la palma de su mano, ha pasado tres años ordenándolos día tras día, devolviendo libros a su lugar, sacando otros a petición de los visitantes, ayudando en búsquedas personales o generales y, además, sentado en su pequeño rincón aislado leyendo aquellas cosas que realmente le interesaban.

Bilbo se antojaba pequeñísimo en aquél lugar, donde las estanterías parecían querer devorarlo, donde sus pies le instaban a correr en dirección contraria. Pero era un centro de conocimiento, de arte, incluso para un poeta sin versos era un entorno adecuado para florecer en la magnificencia del deseo y la imaginación. Por tanto, tragó su pequeño miedo y siguió a Ori por los interminables pasillos. Su amigo llevaba una sudadera de manga larga y parecía importarle poco que estuvieran en mitad de Julio, la temporada más calurosa del año. Ori había reído cuando le había preguntado y su única respuesta había sido un 'ya verás, ya' que todavía le mosqueaba.

En efecto, se ve a sí mismo contrariado al encontrarse en una sección casi prohibida.

—¿Se supone que no podemos estar aquí?—pregunta, tembloroso por un escalofrío que ha recorrido su espina.

—En absoluto. Este ala de la biblioteca está abierta pero nadie quiere acercarse. A menos que sea un historiador con ganas de perderse.—explica pacientemente—además, hace frío.—añade, sonriendo maliciosamente y guiñando un ojo a Bilbo.

La sala está bien ventilada. Las paredes son de piedra maciza, igual que el resto del edificio de construcción gótica. Los candelabros ya no ocupan ninguna vela o fuente de iluminación, sustituidos por lámparas artificiales de débil potencia, diseñadas para no dañar ninguno de los manuscritos. Bilbo no puede observar el techo. Las estanterías lo tocan, de eso está seguro, pero no puede verlo con claridad. En cada estante hay un montón de pergaminos, tanto enrollados como desenrollados, libros pequeños y libros grandes. Bilbo calcula que el más nuevo tendrá quinientos años como mínimo.

El aroma es deliciosamente agradable y se mezcla con el perfume propio de los visitantes que allí se hallan. Únicamente ellos dos y un hombre algo mayor que parece haberse quedado dormido. Ori no duda y dirige a Bilbo hasta una sección ligeramente apartada.

—Este será nuestro entorno de búsqueda.—dictamina en un susurro.

—¿Lo has…?

—Sí, soñado. Está aquí, en algún lugar. No sé si es un pergamino o un libro, pero en cuanto lo tengamos entre manos, lo sentiremos.—Observa con el ceño fruncido mientras sumerge su nariz en uno de los estantes superiores, valiéndose de una escalerilla.—Además, creo que está escrito en Común, en lugar de lengua antigua. O quizá no. Quién sabe.—añade, pensativo.

Bilbo, el frío pegado a la piel como una segunda capa, como un pequeño abrigo de sudor y malestar general, una segunda piel que le promete aventuras, decide buscar en los estantes inferiores, a los que Ori no está prestando atención. La única práctica de investigación la obtuvo a raíz de la Tesis que Ori le ayudó a realizar, él no sabe hacer otra cosa, no por sí mismo, no en un lugar que no tiene las obras catalogadas.

De pronto, se siente perdido.

[...]

El mensaje de Thorin le llegó tardío en la noche, cuando el ordenador apenas emitía la tenue luz de la descarga en curso y su dueño yacía por primera vez en varios días sobre un colchón de verdad y sin rastro de pintura en la ropa o el cuerpo. Bilbo gimió con disgusto, buscando el móvil con la mano y retrocediendo, parpadeando exageradamente, ante la súbita luminosidad que irradiaba el aparato infernal.

"Estás siendo un idiota, Bilbo."

Es lo único que ponía en el mensaje y apartó el móvil sin preámbulos, ignorándolo. No quería hablar con él. Se le hacía complicado, demasiado complicado. Estaba empezando a odiarlo de nuevo, a desear que se marchase. Casi como cuando lo consumió la fiebre del oro, la enfermedad del dragón.

Había tratado mal a Ori, lo había asustado. A un miembro de su compañía. Uno muy valioso. El escriba que había arriesgado su vida por él en la batalla. No un luchador que cumplía su deber. No. Un escriba. Un escriba que consideraba que su rey, aquél sin reino, merecía esa oportunidad. Un escriba que había crecido escuchando historias sobre su hogar arrebatado y había decidido que, aunque él no lo recordase apropiadamente, Thorin merecía volver a sentir la felicidad de los días pasados. Un miembro de la compañía de pleno derecho.

Y Bilbo, desde luego, estaba enfadado. El teléfono volvió a vibrar, lo levantó, esperando la brillante luz pero no reduciendo el daño causado.

"Sé que estás ahí. Mi móvil dice que has leído mis mensajes. Deja de comportarte como un crío."

Bilbo resopló, casi sin creérselo. Quería llorar, tirar el móvil por la ventana, arrancarse el cabello sin dudar un mísero instante. Quería ir al apartamento de Thorin, o al club de moteros, y gritarle y pegarle y gritarle más. Quería que dejase de beber. Quería que fuese el mismo Thorin amable que había sido en sus momentos de sobriedad, durante las largas tardes en su apartamento en primavera, durante las mañanas tranquilas tomando café, durante los momentos de debilidad. Quería que fuese el mismo Thorin que cuando lo abrazaba y lo besaba, o el que observaba cómo pintaba y comentaba cosas no demasiado amables. Quería que fuese ese Thorin, no el otro. No el que le mandaba mensajes en ese momento.

"Que te jodan."

Respondió.

"¿Estás enfadado?"

Y no supo si reír o llorar. Pero respondió una última vez antes de apagar el infernal aparato y ceder ante morfeo.

"Igual el alcohol no te deja procesar esta pregunta pero ¿TÚ QUÉ CREES?"

Después de eso, la noche fue tan apetecible como recibir varias puñaladas durante sus sueños, con esos ojos azules fijos en su figura con cada error cometido. No podía ceder, no se permitiría ceder. Renunciaría a su amor de nuevo, como hizo al entregar la Piedra del Arca, si con eso salvaba a Thorin. Su amigo, su pareja. Su uno.

[...]

La luz va desvaneciéndose con el tiempo y a Bilbo le pican los ojos, se siente tan cansado como si hubiera ejercitado su cuerpo durante el transcurso de toda la mañana, sin excepción alguna. Sabe que debe ser mediodía pero Ori no parece expresar ninguno de los síntomas habituales del cansancio y el hambre, así que se ve obligado a llamar su atención.

—Ori. ¿Vamos a comer y luego retomamos la búsqueda?

La respuesta es ininteligible y Bilbo se limita a ayudarlo a bajar de la escalera. Se encuentra con un Ori ausente, su mirada perdida en el tiempo y el espacio mientras murmura ciertas palabras que él no es capaz de entender. Bilbo pasa su mano frente a la mirada de su amigo varias veces, logrando que reaccione ligeramente y sacuda la cabeza violentamente como siguiente respuesta.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunta Bilbo, altamente preocupado.

—Sí, claro.—responde sin entender a qué viene la expresión aterrorizada de su amigo. —Vamos a comer. Ya casi lo tenemos.—añade con su sonrisa bohemia recuperada. Bilbo trata de ignorar lo que acaba de suceder porque no se ve con fuerza para afrontarlo. Se ve reflejado en Ori, se siente identificado con él y no es capaz de dejarlo caer, de dejarlo correr su suerte, su maleficio propio.

Ori, por su parte, observa cómo su mente avanza sin descanso entre mil posibilidades, entre lenguas conocidas y desconocidas. Ori finge que todo está bien porque no quiere sufrir el rechazo de Bilbo, no quiere asustarlo, no quiere que se aleje ahora, no cuando ha aceptado ayudarlo en un proyecto suicida, en un proyecto que no venderá ni una mísera copia y nadie querrá ver jamás. Nadie querrá leer. ¿Quién querría, al fin y al cabo? Ori sabe lo que están buscando, lo sabe perfectamente, pero necesita una pequeña coartada, necesita que Bilbo se sienta parte del plan, del desarrollo, necesita que Bilbo se integre con él y sienta que tiene la potestad de descubrir, de extirpar un poco del conocimiento que las entrañas de la biblioteca pueden ofrecer. Por eso se exaspera, sabiendo que Bilbo aún no ha llegado al tomo que busca, que ni siquiera se está acercando. Se encuentra perdido en sus propios pensamientos, buscando una forma de introducir el tema, de explicarlo pausadamente para que su amigo lo comprenda.

Qué fácil sería si Bilbo también pudiese observar el pasado y el futuro, como él cree hacer. Qué fácil sería si Ori supiese la realidad por la que Bilbo ha peleado día y noche.

Pero entonces, esto no sería una buena historia.

[...]

Thorin despierta aterrorizado, ahogado un grito de dolor en su garganta, la mirada perdida. Está sudando y Bilbo no sabe qué puede hacer sino traerle un vaso de agua y una toalla mojada y tratar de tranquilizarlo. Bilbo acaricia la cara del que ahora es su pequeño, acaricia sus mejillas, resigue sus labios y murmura palabras de consuelo. Peina su cabello con los dedos, besa sus hombros y consigue que beba un poco.

Cuando Thorin recupera la consciencia, cuando es capaz de observar el mundo a su alrededor, abraza a Bilbo fuertemente.

—No te vayas, Bilbo. No me dejes.—suplica, aterrorizado.

Bilbo jamás habría creído posible la visión ante sus ojos, jamás hubiera observado factible que Thorin, Escudo de Roble, Rey bajo la montaña, empresario, arpista, pudiese tener miedo. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo quien tenía miedo y pesadillas era él mismo, no su pareja. De un tiempo a esta parte, desde que dormían juntos, no había una mísera noche en la que Thorin no despertase gritando, aporreando el aire, con el corazón saliéndose de su pecho y la mirada más aterrada que alguien jamás haya podido poseer. En todas las ocasiones abraza a Bilbo y no quería dejarlo ir. Lo besaba hasta desgastar su piel, acariciaba su cuerpo sobre la ropa y lo sostenía tan cerca como su piel permitía.

Bilbo sentía lástima y se veía reconocido, quizá a partes iguales, por aquél hombre que era tan majestuoso de día y por la noche quedaba desechado y roto como un juguete viejo. Si no era el alcohol, eran las pesadillas. Bilbo creyó que comenzaba a comprenderlo.

No lo abandonó. No lo abandona. No lo abandonará.

[...]

La comida transcurre casi pacífica. Casi porque la risa inunda el local, la pequeña cafetería restaurante que la Biblioteca tiene adjunta a su pared: lo suficientemente lejos como para que el aroma no se cuele en los libros, lo suficientemente cerca como para que los pobres ratones no tengan que alejarse demasiado de sus pasiones.

Las cosas siempre han funcionado así.

Ori y Bilbo no lo encuentran extraño. La felicidad parece inundarles como la calma chicha antes de la tempestad. Con el cálido aroma de la pizza recién hecha, el café acompañándola y las sonrisas eternas en sus rostros cuando bromean y se entienden a la perfección. Saben que probablemente cualquier otra persona sería incapaz de comprender sus juegos de palabras respecto a ciertos autores ingleses del siglo XIX, cosa no demasiado extraña teniendo en cuenta quiénes son ellos. Bilbo y Ori, dos cofres llenos de secretos y misterios. Algunos de los cuales simplemente aguardan a ser revelados.

[...]

Un montón de sentimientos contradictorios se acumularon en las mejillas sonrosadas de Bilbo al observar a Thorin despertar. Casi había pasado la noche en vela, guardando su sueño, simplemente abrazándolo (nunca más allá del abrazo y los besos). Verlo despertar completamente sano hizo florecer una tierna y pequeña sonrisa conforme besaba su frente.

—Buenos días, Thorin.—saludó tranquilamente, relajado y pacífico.

—Gracias.—murmuró Thorin, aliviado de entender que todo fue un sueño.

Durante un breve lapso de tiempo, ambos abandonaron la realidad e ignoraron que las pesadillas solían cumplirse en cuanto el alcohol entraba en juego y que quizá, algún día, Bilbo no despertase a su lado nunca más.

[...]

Finalmente, Bilbo lo encuentra y Ori no es capaz de esconder su gozo conforme observa que Bilbo va a guardarlo. Se cae de la escalera, literalmente, provocando el mayor estruendo que alguien hubiera observado últimamente en la biblioteca. Pero no importa, porque ha acabado la búsqueda sin sentido.

—Es ese.—ha exclamado ya en varias ocasiones.

Toman asiento, porque tomar asiento es básicamente lo más lógico que pueden hacer para lo que se avecina. Sin siquiera saberlo, no se ven capaces de afrontar la realidad de pie.

El tomo es muy antiguo pero Ori sabe exactamente dónde buscar y una vez encuentran el párrafo exacto, ahogan una exhalación de sorpresa y terror. No necesitan leerlo, no necesitan hacerlo porque en ambas mentes se forman imágenes claras y precisas, premoniciones, los horrores que están a punto de acontecer. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Bilbo se arma de valor y comienza a leer las palabras.

—_Y cuando la canción sea reencontrada, Hombres y Valar la cantarán. _

_Y no quedará nadie sobre la tierra pues no quedará tierra sobre la que quedar. _

_Los mares inundarán la montaña y la roca matará al océano. _

_El cielo arderá y de los volcanes únicamente surgirá humo. _

_Pues el mundo habrá finalizado con su canción y renacerá con otra forma, con otros caminantes que no serán los mismos. _

_Y los Valar se extinguirán, pues son crueles y no merecen caminar bajo el cielo. _

_Y los humanos perecerán, pues son débiles y será su debilidad la que escriba la canción._

_Esto acontecerá cuando el alma imperecedera e inmortal ceda a la oscuridad._

_Esto acontecerá cuando la bondad sea leyenda y la pureza mito._

_Así ha de ser._

Un escalofrío de horror los recorre de arriba a abajo, incapaces de reaccionar. No es concreto, no es nada concreto. Sin embargo lo es. Lo es para ellos. No dicen nada, miran fijamente la mesa, la observan, la atestiguan. No quieren apartar sus miradas de su madera, madera pulida, lijada y algo gastada. No se miran. No pueden enfrentarse. No aún.

Sangre y dolor. Y rabia. E ira. Y los cielos en llamas. Y el terror en los ojos de los inocentes. Olas que se ciernen, ríos que se secan. El apocalipsis sobre la tierra. Y no deberían creerlo, no deberían poder creerlo, pero lo hacen. Porque se ven a sí mismos. Se ven llorar, se ven gritar, se ven desesperados. Y ven a Dwalin. Y a Fíli. Y a Kíli. A Balin. A Bofur, Y al resto de la compañía que aún no han encontrado en esta nueva vida. Los ven morir. Los ven perecer. Y se ven a sí mismos perecer. Sin saber de dónde viene el arma ejecutora, sin reconocer la presencia de Ilúvatar, sin ser conscientes del horror que sufren ellos mismos, sus manos manchadas de sangre. ¿Por qué el apocalipsis? ¿Por qué debe ser tocada la canción?

Y pueden observar a Thorin, de pie, ante todos ellos, sin un ápice de sentimiento, sin mostrar la más ínfima humanidad. Es él quien responde.

—Porque la humanidad merece morir. El mal debe ser erradicado.

Y quizá no sea él. O quizá sí. Pero cuando se miran, lo único que tienen en mente es que deben evitarlo, sea como sea.

El silencio, pesado, cae sobre ellos como una manta de sofoco y calor, de egoísmo puro y duro, de preocupación también. Cae sobre ellos como la más pura confusión, como el no saber a dónde les lleva esto o por qué.

Salen de la biblioteca en silencio y no se rompe hasta el momento en que deben separarse.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Ori?—rompe el silencio Bilbo.

—¿Tú también lo has… visto?—pregunta, dudando.

—Sí.

—No lo sé. Bilbo. No lo sé.

Y realmente no lo sabe.

¿Qué es la canción de Ilúvatar? El canto de la creación es algo que se estudia habitualmente para explicar el nacimiento del mundo pero ¿la canción? ¿La canción del apocalipsis? Cuentos de viejas. Cuentos de niños. Cualquiera a quien pregunten les dirá eso.

—Quizá… deberíamos esperar un poco. ¿No? A ver qué pasa. No parecía muy… actual. ¿Quizá un futuro lejano? O cercano. —duda, de nuevo, Ori, proponiendo un pequeño lapso de pausa.

—Quizá.

Después, duermen.

O quizá no.


	4. Vuelve a casa, pequeño

Pequeño pero necesario. Disculpas de antemano por el sufrimiento que pueda causar a las fans de Ori (como yo). ORI ES DEMASIADO GENIAL NO SÉ CÓMO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR ESTO. OMG.

Advertencias: Nada de Fluff. NADA DE NADA. Pero tampoco angst. Quizá un capítulo de transición. Meh. No sé. Me encuentro mal.

**3. Vuelve a casa, pequeño.**

Lo ha encontrado. Lo ha descubierto. Lo tiene entre sus manos. El sudor se escurre por su frente, por su cuello, por sus brazos, por su espina dorsal. Camina deprisa. Casi corre. Tiembla y sus ojos investigan su entorno constantemente, sin ceder a la mínima sombra. No sabe qué debe hacer con él, no sabe cómo va a explicárselo a Bilbo. No sabe cómo diablos va a encontrarse a sí mismo, cómo va a huir.

Una mirada lo persigue. Unos pasos fantasmagóricos lo acosan en su inconsciencia.

Está solo. Solo y perdido.

Sabe perfectamente que no va a sobrevivir.

Entra en un local que hace demasiado tiempo que no visita y choca directamente contra el pecho de Dwalin quien, confuso, lo saluda afablemente.

—Hey, Ori. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Lleva una cerveza en la mano y parece que va a salir a fumar. Él no cede, no frena, continúa avanzando y se escabulle en el bullicio que propiciará su huida. No ha respondido y no pretende hacerlo en absoluto.

La gente se aglutina y ríe y canta al unísono con el cantante sobre el escenario. No reconoce al grupo y no le importa, únicamente sus pasos rápidos, su destreza inigualable escabulléndose. Las caras a su alrededor son terroríficas, como muñecos muertos que ríen de su desgracia. La música suena demasiado alta, demasiado rápida.

Su corazón se acompasa.

El frío llega a él al salir por la puerta trasera.

Y, de pronto, el silencio.

[...]

Bilbo está relajado como hacía tiempo que no lo estaba. El Criminal's Haven ha inaugurado una nueva sección, una diurna. Al parecer hay ventanas que permanecen completamente tapadas por los cortinajes aterciopelados durante la noche pero las han abierto y el local ofrece un aspecto absolutamente distinto. Su sillón es el mismo pero parece más cálido, más mullido. No huele a naftalina y tungsteno y la iluminación es increíblemente relajante.

De pronto, bajo la afable y cálida visión que ofrecen los ventanales en pleno julio, la gente no parece tan gótica. No hay el mínimo rastro de Arwen o Elrond. Pero reconoce al pianista, sentado en la barra con un café. El mismo John de siempre. Las caras son alegres, la tarima descansa casi dormida. El lugar parece poesía despierta, el micrófono continúa ausente y el aroma a té es poderoso por encima del resto. Bilbo está solo pero no le importa. A su lado está sentado el poeta de las Epopeyas, hablando consigo mismo, divagando sobre la magnificencia del Criminal's en Verano.

—Sólo abrían de día durante el verano y hace más de tres veranos que no lo hacían.—comenta en cierto momento con la mirada perdida.

Bilbo absorbe el aroma de su té con pereza. La voz femenina con un arpilla fluye por sus oídos como ligeras caricias. No es algo que esperase encontrar. Pero es el Refugio Criminal y no es sorprendente que el arte fluya. El lugar permanece en un semi silencio apetecible, invitando a descansar, a abandonarte. Bilbo cree que ningún otro lugar le ha recordado tanto al reino de los elfos. La muchacha está sentada sobre la tarima, en el borde y su voz es tan musical que Bilbo observa que, quizá, su ascendencia sea élfica, despues de todo.

_"Siento el sol a través de las cenizas del cielo. _

_¿Dónde está aquél que nos guiará a través de la noche? _

_Lo que ha empezado es la guerra que nos separará. _

_Pues yo soy aquella que puede recordar lo que hemos perdido. _

_Soy aquella que vivirá."_

Bilbo se abandona a la música, el té y el suave murmullo como olas del océano en calma.

No piensa en la profecía que Ori encontró y él mismo vio. Fueron alucinaciones, se dice. Nada más que alucinaciones. Hemos sufrido demasiado.

Un merecido descanso antes de la nueva tempestad.

[...]

Pasea bajo el sol y no le importa que una ligera nube gris se avecine en el horizonte, dejando clara su intención de llover. Pasea por las calles ajetreadas, llenas de gente. Es tardía la hora, antes del crepúsculo, aún con el sol suspendido en el cielo y los turistas no cesan en su empeño de visitar toda la ciudad. Él, sin embargo, disfruta de la agradable sensación de la arquitectura gótica y moderna, mezcladas en una harmonía confidencial, magnífica, sensacional. Sus pies lo dirigen, simplemente errantes, esperando, esperando a que algo suceda. No verá a Thorin hoy. Ni mañana. Thorin está de viaje y, en cierto modo eso le alivia infinitamente: Trabajo significa que no habrá alcohol y que, quizá, a su regreso no quiera probarlo de nuevo.

Bilbo ha perdido la inspiración y necesita reencontrarla. Busca la paz de su mente, busca el sentido a su existencia y, como cada vez que se siente así de perdido, pasea por la ciudad. Le gusta comenzar a mediodía, después de pasar la mañana sentado en alguna cafetería sin hacer nada. En esta ocasión ha sido el Criminal's Haven. Conforme el día avanza observa cómo la gente aumenta y, al caer la noche desaparece por completo. Le encanta.

—Es una metáfora.—le explica a cualquiera que quiera escuchar el porqué de su paseo eterno, de sus pies errantes por las callejuelas en una danza magnificiente sin final, en su propio interludio.

Jamás dará la explicación, jamás confesará cuál es el significado de su metáfora. Nadie entendería que la ciudad es como su mente y la gente son los parásitos. Piensa en ello como un pequeño enjambre de avispas que han tomado de rehén un agujero en la pared. El final del día es el granjero prendiéndoles fuego y dejando el agujero libre de huéspedes de nuevo. Es su mente. Es su mente llena de miedos y pesadillas, llena de pensamientos extraños que odia y desecha con total facilidad. Es su mente vaciándose, quedando en silencio.

La noche avanza pacífica. Un cartel le indica, en medio de su búsqueda, que un grupo aficionado del que cree conocer a un par de miembros está tocando gratuitamente en el local que regenta, si mal no recuerda, el hermano de Dwalin. O Dwalin mismo. No tiene ni idea pero en apenas unos minutos se encuentra disfrutando de un directo.

Bilbo nunca ha sido un chico de ruido y gente. Bilbo ha odiado estar rodeado de personas desde que tiene uso de la razón. La tranquilidad siempre ha sido mucho más su estilo, muchísimo más. Té, galletas, películas, música. Pero hay algo que ha cambiado, algo que Fíli y Kíli extrajeron del fondo de su alma meses atrás. Bilbo sigue sin disfrutar de la gente, pero hay un resquicio de amor por las aventuras, por la agitación, por la diversión. Por eso se entrega completamente al concierto y no es consciente de que un Ori ciertamente confundido ha pasado casi empujándolo.

No es hasta dos horas después cuando el concierto ha terminado, que sale a la calle y espera, mirando un cielo cubierto de nubes que comienzan a dejar caer algunas gotas. Las tormentas de verano siempre son repentinas.

La gente se dispersa pero Bilbo no se mueve, disfrutando del abrigo de la noche y la calidez de sentir las lágrimas de Ilúvatar corriendo lentamente por su cara. Minutos después comienza a caminar. O lo habría hecho si no hubiera escuchado, muy fuerte, a Dwalin gritando.

—¡Ori! ¡Ori! ¿Dónde estás, Ori? ¡Ori, por amor de Aulë, aparece!

Lleva un cigarro que estaba encendido en la boca pero la lluvia ha apagado. No lleva chaqueta encima, pero Bilbo tampoco así que no le extraña. Parece que sus tatuajes vayan a deshacerse bajo el agua, así como su cabello en mohawk se pega contra su cabeza. Bilbo no supo jamás si Dwalin estaba llorando o eran simples gotas. El aspecto que ofrece es casi lamentable si la situación no fuese ligeramente preocupante.

—¡Dwalin!—lo llama Bilbo. El mayor al principio no lo reconoce, pero cuando lo hace, se acerca a él desesperado. Toma su cara con ambas manos, la locura fluyendo en su mirada.

—¿¡Has visto a Ori, Bilbo!?—grita delante de él.—Siempre estás con él. ¿¡Lo has visto!?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Le ha pasado algo?—pregunta, aparentando tranquilidad.

—Ha entrado al concierto muy nervioso, no me ha saludado y ha desaparecido. No ha salido por aquí porque llevo toda la noche en la puerta y… No sé qué voy a hacer. No tiene móvil, así que no puedo llamarlo. Y me preocupa que le haya pasado algo. Es un chico inconsciente e inocente, siempre está en su mundo y...—Dwalin parlotea sin cesar mientras continúa mirando a su alrededor, completamente nervioso. Ni siquiera se queda quieto frente a Bilbo. Éste pone una mano sobre su brazo, en actitud protectora.

—Sé cómo es, es mi amigo, Dwalin. —le replica con un suspiro de desasosiego.—¿Crees que algo malo puede haberle pasado?—pregunta, además.

No tiene la menor idea de por qué su antiguo profesor de Teoría del color, escultor reconocido y dueño de una sala de conciertos estaría preocupado por Ori. Nunca los ha visto juntos. Trata de recordar ligeramente alguna de las charlas infinitas que protagonizó en el apartamento de Thorin con su profesor, pero no logra relacionar a los dos. Olvida el asunto en seguida, al escuchar cómo Dwalin se aleja y continúa gritando por la calle.

—¡Espera, Dwalin!—le grita—¡Te ayudaré a buscar!—declara. El otro únicamente asiente y le responde en otro grito.

—¡Nos vemos aquí dentro de una hora!

La lluvia los empapa, la cortina de agua infranqueable y sus miradas no pueden avanzar más de dos metros. Tras varias partidas de búsqueda, cada vez en una zona más lejana, Bilbo decide ir a su casa. Dwalin niega con la cabeza.

—Ori vive conmigo.

Bilbo se queda sin palabras y enarca una ceja, sin comprenderlo. De algún modo, los pasos de ambos se dirigen en silencio a casa de Dwalin. Secan en medida de lo posible las botas en la alfombra de la entrada y se descalzan para adentrarse en el lugar.

Al parecer, es dueño del edificio completo bajo el cual se encuentra la sala de conciertos y bar ocasional. Al subir al primer piso observa el lugar habitable. Un pequeño pasillo con cocina a un lado y un gran salón al otro. Una habitación cerca de la entrada, que parece para los invitados. Si se adentran más, en una esquina del comedor hay unas escaleras de caracol que suben al piso superior. En la misma planta hay varias habitaciones. Buscan en todas ellas y Bilbo descubre en breves quién vive ahí. Una de ellas, que Bilbo reconoce como la de Dwalin, tiene la cama deshecha, las sábanas son oscuras, hay pósters de diferentes grupos por las paredes y los huecos sin papel están escritos con frases o pintados por él mismo. Es un desastre de habitación, con un escritorio lleno de papeles y plumillas. La siguiente es la habitación que supone que es de Ori. Muchísimo más ordenada, un escritorio impoluto, con libros apilados y dos de ellos abiertos. Observa que por las paredes hay folios con fragmentos completos, supone que de libros que le hayan gustado. La otra habitación que abren es un estudio con mármol y metal que Bilbo simplemente sabe que es el lugar de trabajo de Dwalin.

—No es lo que crees.—Aclara Dwalin, mientras abren las puertas de las diferentes secciones de la casa (excepto una)—Mi hermano Balin, que es más mayor que yo, fue su profesor de primaria, así que cuando los padres de Ori murieron y sus hermanos lo echaron de su propia casa, con apenas quince años, vino a vivir con nosotros. Mi hermano es un alma caritativa, debe estar durmiendo. Espero que no se entere de lo que ha pasado.

Pero la suerte no está de su parte y una voz resuena sobre las escaleras.

—¿Cómo quieres que duerma si no te dignas a llamar al técnico para que insonorice tu maldita sala de conciertos, Dwalin cabeza de chorlito?—reclama.

Dwalin hace un gesto de silencio y le insta a subir con él. Se le hace extraño ver a su amigo actuar tan cautelosamente. Hay algo en su cara que le dice que tiene verdadero pavor de lo que encuentre en el ático.

Bilbo queda maravillado ante la visión que se le ofrece. Es una biblioteca, no demasiado grande, pero hay estanterías de roble llenas de libros. Una mesilla redonda con té, varias mesas redondas a lo largo de ella con libros apilados y notas en las que reconoce la letra de Ori. Hay dos sillones mullidos, uno de ellos ocupado, y una silla de madera. El hombre presente ha entrado en los cuarenta con facilidad y tiene una barba prominente. Ni un mísero signo de que vaya a quedarse calvo. Fuma con una pipa y lleva unos lentes redondos. Ha cerrado el libro sobre su regazo.

—¿No viene Ori con vosotros?—pregunta, extrañado.

No pregunta su nombre a Bilbo, se limita a aceptar su presencia, cosa no demasiado acostumbrada según las maneras que Bilbo tiene de entender el mundo. Dwalin niega con la cabeza y su hermano mayor, Balin, mira el reloj de cuco de la biblioteca.

—Son las cinco de la mañana. Debería estar aquí desde hace rato.—murmura.

—La cosa está en que entró en el local pero no salió. Y no lo hemos encontrado.—responde Dwalin. Bilbo no se espera en absoluto la reacción del respetable y pacífico hombre.

—¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO, DWALIN FUNDINSON, QUE HAS PERDIDO AL PEQUEÑO E INOCENTE ORI? ¿ESO ME ESTÁS DICIENDO?—grita. Y realmente ha gritado. O quizá no. Bilbo no está seguro pero cree que lo ha murmurado. Ha sido, sea como sea, la pregunta más amenazante que ha escuchado jamás formular a otra persona.—Voy a llamar a la policía.—añade, atrayendo el teléfono fijo de rueda que hay sobre una mesa y marcando el número de emergencia.

Obviamente, Ori no aparece.

Y Bilbo teme que la leyenda se pueda cumplir.

O peor aún: Que un loco lo haya secuestrado.

De hecho, ha dejado de creerse sus propios recuerdos. No hay leyenda, no hay profecía.

Pero Ori no está.

Y él debería encontrarlo.

Pero no lo hace.

**N/A:** Lo cierto es que la idea de que Ori viva con Dwalin ha sido magnífica. No se me había ocurrido y de hecho, no iba a ser así. Pero de pronto fue como FLASH sobretodo para explicar más adelante el DwalinxOri que tengo pensado. 3 Si no, no me cuadraría que se enamoren. :c


	5. Cuando el miedo sonríe

Necesitaba MUCHÍSIMO escribir este Fluff amargo, sobretodo porque mi Mel está de bajón y necesito animarla porque lo es TODO ahora mismo en mi pequeño corazoncito de Hobbit. ^^ En fin. No demasiadas advertencias en este episodio. Ya volverá el angst, de momento vamos a darles un pequeño respiro. ^^

N/A: Cuidado con la cronología. Está toooodo desordenado. He querido hacer un experimento y no sé si ha salido bien.

**4. Cuando el miedo sonríe y la felicidad llora.**

Ori continúa desaparecido. Bilbo ha pasado tres noches enteras durmiendo en la habitación de invitados de Balin y Dwalin, a la espera. Han peinado la ciudad de día y han hablado con la policía más veces de las que deberían ser posibles. Pero Ori no aparece. No está. Simplemente no está.

—La casa está tan vacía.—comenta Balin cuando cree que nadie más le escucha, mientras cocina algo que, al parecer, se le está quemando.

Y lo está.

Dwalin tampoco aparece pero Bilbo sabe exactamente dónde está y qué está haciendo. Lleva así tres días. No duerme. No descansa. Únicamente camina sin rumbo, cerveza en mano (rompiendo la ley que prohíbe expresamente el consumo de alcohol en vías públicas) y gritando el nombre de Ori por las calles. A veces se acerca a algún turista y pregunta si han visto a ese joven chico desaliñado y con un aspecto demasiado inocente.

Bilbo también lo busca, preocupado. Quizá no con tanta pasión, pero ciertamente con la lengua seca de hablar con todos aquellos que pudieran haberlo visto. A ratos desearía que los dos hermanos escultores, Fíli y Kíli, no estuvieran de vacaciones. Está absolutamente seguro de que los ayudarían y sería mucho más sencillo.

Lo único que pueden hacer es esperar. Y es lo que hace, acunado por la compañía de dos hombres que están perdiendo la cordura, Bilbo es el más joven de su entorno. Dwalin, con treinta y pico años, parece haber perdido a su mejor amigo, al amor de su vida o incluso a un hijo. Su desesperación y desasosiego son como de hermano mayor cegada por la fiebre de la pérdida, por el desconsuelo. Lo expresa buscando, no rindiéndose, luchando desesperado contra el tiempo y el espacio, deseando que no haya pasado nada, rezando al mismísimo Ilúvatar, o a cualquiera de los Valar -aunque Aulë siempre fue su preferido-, pendiente del teléfono por si la policía tiene noticias. Expresa su preocupación moviéndose.

Balin parece tener más de cuarenta años, murmura por las esquinas, observa algunas fotos que se han hecho durante estos ocho años, y trata de mantener la esperanza pero no es capaz. No puede. Balin no se ha casado nunca. Balin no ha tenido la oportunidad de tener hijos. Es maestro, profesor, y sus alumnos son lo más importante para él. Se derrumba y llora cuando Bilbo y Dwalin no están, cuando lo único que hacen es buscar a su pequeño Ori, al niño olvidado que apareció el primer día en clase con un suéter raído y unos pantalones demasiado finos para mantener el frío a raya. Al niño al que tuvo que comprarle zapatos porque los llevaba agujereados. Un niño problemático, algunos dirían, de una familia muy pobre. Pero a Balin no le importaba, era su alumno, uno de sus pequeños patitos, y no se parecía en nada a sus hermanos mayores pues aprender lo llenaba de gozo. Ori, el niño al que acogió en su casa cuando ya era un adolescente y que lloró todas las noches durante los primeros tres años. El niño que le dedicó la sonrisa más perfecta que alguien pudiera haberle dedicado nunca. Casi como si fuera de su misma sangre. Quizá mejor que siendo de su misma sangre.

Y Ori está perdido. Ori no está. Y Balin siente que su corazón se desprende de su pecho, que lo único que lo mantiene cerca es un hilo finísimo de esperanza.

—Ya aparecerá, señor Fundinson.—dice la policía un día.— Su caso ya está repartido en todas las oficinas de la comarca.—añade, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Balin parece impasible frente a él y asiente, agradeciéndole las noticias.

Cuando entra en casa, enfrenta a Dwalin con la mirada:

—Encuéntralo, Dwalin. Encuéntralo.

No sabe si es una petición o una exigencia.

Parece una súplica.

Un deseo.

Un acto de fé.

[...]

El sol cae sobre ellos como una lluvia de energía positiva y felicidad. Lo que habría dado durante toda su vida por sentirse así un mísero instante. Ahora lo hace. Por fin. Puede hacerlo. Puede sentirse vivo, sentirse libre. Con el aroma del verano escurriéndose, perezoso, por sus fosas nasales; el sonido de los pájaros y los niños, y la leve brisa. Todo en general. Es como un soplo de esperanza, un soplo hecho de sonrisas.

Mira hacia el cielo y es azul. Azul como los ojos de su acompañante, que lo toma de la mano. Puede notar cómo los árboles bailan junto a las nubes, cómo se yerguen, orgullosos, y cantan una oda al verano que precede al invierno. Finales de Julio. Un parque cualquiera, un pequeño paraíso verde y vivo en medio de una ciudad llena de arte. Se respira tranquilidad y harmonía. Bilbo puede observar una pelota que rueda frente a ellos y a los consiguientes niños tras ella. Sonríe y aproxima su cabeza al brazo de Thorin.

Se siente cercano conforme caminan, el uno al lado del otro. No hablan, simplemente observan su alrededor. Se les ve diferentes, Thorin lleva una de sus camisetas negras de manga corta, con un dibujo rasgado de un grupo que Bilbo no ha escuchado nunca (y que Thorin le explica que se llama Panthera) y sus acostumbrados tejanos con botas. En ocasiones su acompañante se pregunta si no se le cuecen los pies dentro de esos hornos de cuero. Bilbo, al contrario, lleva una camisa blanca, de manga corta (en la que, sin embargo, pueden verse algunas manchas de pintura de colores) y unos pantalones piratas, además de zapatillas de deporte típicas.

Thorin lleva varios días en la ciudad.

Así que pasear por el parque es la actividad más simple y relajante que pueden enfrentar este verano. Quizá deberían ir a la playa, pero Bilbo se ha negado en rotundo. Alguna tontería, en opinión de Thorin. Algo como que odia su cuerpo.

[...]

—No puedo ir a la playa.

A Thorin lo toma por sorpresa y enarca una ceja, sin dejar de remover la comida en la sartén, observándolo fijamente. Bilbo se pone nervioso.

—¿Cómo que no puedes ir a la playa?—pregunta.

—No me gusta.—responde automáticamente.

—Vamos, Bilbo. La playa nos gustaba incluso a los enanos. No puede no gustarte la playa.—replica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, recordando viejos tiempos. Para Bilbo es una vida nueva, pero Thorin ha envejecido, vida tras vida, y aún lo recuerda todo. Al observar que Bilbo no responde a su provocación.

Thorin abandona la cocina y se dirige hacia Bilbo, que mantiene la mirada baja y una expresión indescifrable de pena o autocompasión.

—Eh. Bilbo.—llama su atención. Le obliga a levantar la cabeza cuando el joven no responde.—Bilbo ¿qué pasa?

A su alrededor hay dos toallas apiladas, una bolsa abierta y un par de bañadores que aún no tienen dueño. A Thorin le extraña que aceptase el plan si realmente no le gustaba la playa. Pero para Bilbo es mucho más complicado. Se aparta de Thorin, mirando hacia ninguna parte en concreto.

—No puedo ir a la playa.—reafirma.

Thorin se queda en silencio, observándolo fijamente. No dice nada, no cree que pueda decir nada. Debe ser el joven quien hable, no él. Tras unos minutos pierde la paciencia.

—Bilbo, estoy cocinando la comida que nos vamos a comer en la playa. Dime por qué diablos no puedes ir a la playa.—exige.

Un instante después corren ambos hacia la cocina, donde el humo negro comienza a surgir de los restos casi carbonizados que hay dentro de la sartén. Supuestamente lomo para hacer bocadillos que poder llevarse. Abren las ventanas y tratan de airear el apartamento. Cuando ya no queda más humo, Bilbo ha ganado el coraje necesario para contárselo:

—No pueden verme.—admite en un susurro, derrotados en el sofá, sin comida disponible.

—¿Por qué no pueden verte?—pregunta, intrigado.

—Tan sólo mírame.

Y lo hace. Y lo que ve no puede maravillarlo más. Ríe y lo besa, suave y lentamente.

—Tienes miedo.—confirma con una sonrisa que derrite su pequeño corazón.

No lo dice, pero le ama. Y Bilbo sabe que superarán su inseguridad, igual que superarán el alcoholismo de Thorin. Hay una pequeña esperanza, mínima y escondida, de que todo acabe bien.

[...]

El aeropuerto está atestado de gente pero Bilbo lo distingue antes con su corazón que con su mirada. Cuando se encuentran no se besan, no se abrazan. Se miran fijamente y Bilbo le ayuda a coger la maleta, antes de caminar en silencio.

—¿Sabes, Thorin? Te eché de menos.—confiesa, finalmente, Bilbo.

—Sólo ha sido una semana.—responde, tranquilo y pacífico, calmado después de un viaje demasiado ajetreado.

Bilbo pagaría por verle siempre con esta actitud, con la calma en el rostro, la felicidad oculta tras las pupilas. Bilbo sabe que pagaría, desde luego que pagaría. El silencio vuelve a instalarse entre ellos, pero no es un silencio que les moleste, sino más bien al contrario. Les llena de gozo e ilumina sus caras.

—Pero ha sido una semana muy larga. —añade.

—Bueno, para mí no ha sido demasiado bonito tampoco. París no me trae buenos recuerdos.—gruñe, dejando notar visiblemente la molestia que ha sentido durante el viaje, molestia que ha quedado aplacada por la presencia de Bilbo.

—Seguro que has conocido a alguna chica preciosa y estás deseando volver.—bromea Bilbo pero los siglos no le han otorgado a su amante el más mínimo sentido del humor.

Thorin entonces frena, haciendo que Bilbo ceda en su paso para ver qué le sucede a su acompañante si es, quizá una molestia. Thorin lo sujeta de la muñeca y lo mira a los ojos, agachándose.

—Nunca.—asegura, besándolo brevemente en los labios e ignorando las miradas curiosas a su alrededor.—No seas ridículo.—añade, besándolo de nuevo, con demasiada pasión incluso. Bilbo suelta las maletas y se abandona al beso, con ambas manos alrededor del cuello de Thorin.

Cuando se separan, está riendo.

—Sólamente bromeaba, Thorin. Has sido gay desde la Tercera Edad. Dudo que vaya a cambiar ahora.—lo tranquiliza.

Recelosos al afecto público y con un sonrojo considerable, continúan caminando, maletas en mano, hacia el taxi que Thorin ha pedido.

[...]

—¿Sigues pensando en la desaparición de Ori?—pregunta Thorin, ligeramente sorprendido.

Bilbo asiente y Thorin resopla antes de soltar su brazo, sujetarlo de los hombros y obligarle a mirarlo, con absoluta seriedad.

—Ya sé que hay algún tipo de acuerdo silencioso respecto a no hablar del pasado, Bilbo—comienza, tanteando el terreno—con todo eso de que aunque fuésemos alguien, ya no somos ese alguien sino personas diferentes.—continúa, viendo que la reacción de Bilbo es positiva.—Pero, si no recuerdo mal, Ori fue parte de mi compañía. Una compañía en la que nadie estorbó en ningún momento. Bueno, quizá yo, un poquito, al final.—finaliza, esperando respuesta del pequeño.

—¿Y qué?—pregunta, confuso y su felicidad ligeramente enturbiada.

—¿Y qué, Bilbo? Que Ori fue y es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo. Sea como sea la vida que le ha tocado hoy en día. Así que hazte un favor y deja de preocuparte.—declara, soltando los hombros de Bilbo y abrazándolo. Besa su cabeza y lo acuna durante unos segundos. —Venga, Bilbo. Quiero verte sonreír.

Y quizá sea una locura, o quizá sea el amor fluyendo entre ellos, pero Thorin estira de su brazo y echa a correr por el parque hasta alcanzar el punto más alto del lugar. Es un edificio con escaleras exteriores que se esconde tras una fuente y se alza sobre ella, majestuoso. Thorin observa el paisaje, toma las manos de Bilbo entre las suyas y lo mira a los ojos.

—Te amo.—susurra.

Pero hay algo que no está bien y para cuando Bilbo se ha dado cuenta ya es tarde.

—¡Pero hoy debes mojarte!—grita, riéndose, levantándolo entre sus brazos y empujándolo hasta que cae sobre la primera repisa de la fuente, empapándose por completo.

—THORIN ESCUDO DE ROBLE DURIN. SÁCAME DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO.—grita Bilbo, desesperado.

No puede subir al sitio desde el que ha entrado por sí mismo (ya que la barandilla queda lejos) y la única forma de salir de la fuente es deslizarse de repisa en repisa hasta alcanzar el estanque.

Thorin se ríe y Bilbo es incapaz de ver sus intenciones hasta que se encuentra a su lado, sentado. Sabe que van a causar un escándalo público y que la policía los va a echar, o detener, pero no le importa, porque está con Bilbo al lado y, aunque no le ha hecho gracia mojarse, ver a Thorin empapado a su lado supera todas las expectativas y se permite soltar una carcajada.

[...]

Efectivamente, la policía los ha echado por escándalo público. Thorin pone una excusa rápida que les puede evitar un paseo a comisaría.

—Verá, señor agente. Se me resbaló el teléfono móvil y mi pareja, aquí presente, quiso recuperarlo pero luego no pudo salir, así que entré a ayudarlo.

Pero Thorin no lleva traje ni parece una persona importante. Nadie puede adivinar que es dueño de las galerías artísticas Erebor, ni que regenta una empresa de gran éxito a nivel mundial. Nadie puede, porque parece un metalero cualquiera con un noviecito demasiado joven para él y aspecto regordete. A ojos de la justicia, es únicamente un maleante que ha montado jaleo en un lugar público.

Esa noche duermen en comisaría.

[...]

Dos días más tarde Thorin lleva traje y a Bilbo se le hace la boca agua. Firme, erguido, majestuoso. No se le ocurren adjetivos lo suficientemente adecuados para describirlo. Parece uno de esos multimillonarios de la televisión, exitosos y magnificientes.

No lo es, obviamente.

Ha tenido la suerte de nacer en una familia con dinero y ha fundado una cadena de galerías de arte alrededor de varias ciudades del mundo (Barcelona, París, Sydney, Amsterdam, Florencia…). La empresa de su abuelo, que en teoría también regenta él, hace galletas. Thorin suele viajar a menudo. Confiesa a Bilbo que fundó esa compañía aprovechando que en esta vida tiene dinero para poder buscarlo sea donde fuera que estuviese. Hace reuniones, compra y vende arte, tiene un ojo excepcional para ello, cosa que nadie se explica. Porque nadie conoce, desde luego, que ha vivido durante siglos observando a los artistas y sus evoluciones, a la espera de un poeta sin versos ni corazón.

Bilbo ha tratado de arreglarse también, sorprendido de que Galerías Erebor fuesen propiedad de Thorin (aunque habiendo nadado en el pasado por sus sueños, ya no le extraña en absoluto). Lleva una camisa de color burdeos y unos pantalones ajustados, con sus acostumbradas zapatillas converse.

Así es como entran en el lugar. Es Dwalin quien está exponiendo y Bilbo puede observar que ha paralizado la búsqueda de Ori por compromiso. Tiene ojeras y se le ve demacrado a más no poder. Bilbo lo saluda amablemente y Thorin permanece a su lado haciendo arreglos de última hora antes de abrir.

Puede observar algunas esculturas que Dwalin ha destrozado. Bilbo las recuerda enteras e intactas. No como se muestran ahora. Rotas. Puede imaginar la escena con total claridad.

[...]

Dwalin levanta la maza con todas sus fuerzas y la estrella contra el montón de hierros que forma arte abstracto. No le importa desconchar la pintura que ha utilizado, ni que ese trabajo pueda reportarle mucho dinero. Quiere romperlo, quiere destruirlo. Quiere que su rabia sea lo único que quede, porque si su arte ha de representarlo a él, entonces debe hacerlo en su forma natural y animal, tal y como es su interior. Y su interior es rabia y odio y desesperación y llando y horror y pérdida y tristeza y resolución.

Ori no está.

Es en lo único que piensa con cada uno de los golpes.

[...]

Al abrirse las puertas ve aparecer a Bofur, alegre como siempre, que lo abraza y lo estruja antes de dirigirse a Dwalin y ofrecerle su más sincera enhorabuena. Bilbo pasea junto a su amigo a lo largo del lugar. Las obras originales están todas destrozadas y, sin embargo:

—Están desesperadas, Bilbo—comenta Bofur—parece que vayan a derrumbarse en cualquier momento. ¿No las oyes?

Tiene razón. Bilbo sabe que tiene razón. Las esculturas son más poderosas que originalmente y representan el sentimiento exacto que se ha apoderado de Dwalin en las últimas semanas, desde la desaparición de Ori. La iluminación es la correcta y frente a cada obra hay una pequeña tarjeta explicativa con el título y el material. Bilbo sonríe amargamente al observar que al final de la información, con un bolígrado, han añadido algunas herramientas extra:

Maza de hierro. Hacha. Destornillador. Cúter. Lejía.

Muchos títulos tienen alguna modificación, pero no se toma el tiempo para reconocerlos, porque la charla que Bofur le ofrece sobre cada obra es exquisita. A veces se pregunta cómo puede saberlo todo, cómo puede explorar las mentes de las personas más frágiles y deducir sus más íntimos sentimientos. Luego recuerda aquel momento en la caverna, cuando supo que iba a marcharse y se despidió con amabilidad. Bofur siempre ha sido así, no va a cambiar.

Bilbo se pierde en sus pensamientos, entre obras de arte, esculturas y alguna pintura ahora desgarrada con lejía. La exposición se ha montado de una forma especial, con varias paredes guía adicionales en el centro para sumergir al espectador en un sueño profundo, en la ilusión de la destrucción que el autor quiere transmitirles. Parecen cambios casi de última hora. A nadie más le importa.

No es hasta dos horas más tarde, que Bofur ya se ha marchado, cuando decide volver a buscar a su pareja e informarle de que se marcha. No llega a hacerlo, puesto que ha desaparecido de la vista y en su lugar está Balin, haciéndose cargo de la exposición y un par de compras que se han llevado a cabo. Bilbo explora la trastienda, el lugar al que los visitantes no tienen permitido acceder. Escucha gritos.

—¡Te has cargado tu propia exposición, Dwalin! ¿Sabes la de comentarios al respecto que llevo escuchando toda la tarde? ¡No te estoy haciendo el favor de exponerte para que el día anterior lo eches todo a perder—expresa la indignada y cabreada voz de Thorin.

Dwalin responde algo que no entiende, pero ambos se quedan callados de pronto. Thorin suspira, Bilbo sabe que es él porque lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón. Pero no es excusa, Dwalin, no existe excusa alguna. Sea lo que sea que te pase en la vida, tienes que anteponer tu trabajo, no puedes permitirte a ti mismo vivir de Balin para siempre. Yo te hago un favor y tú no puedes desperdiciarlo. ¿Lo entiendes?—vuelve a replicar.

A Bilbo le sorprende el cambio de tono que existe en la voz de su chico. No entiende cómo puede Thorin, el irracional, estar hablando tan calmadamente, sin tratar de elevar el tono lo más mínimo.

—Cuando tengas que renunciar a todo entenderás a lo que me refiero, Dwalin, no puedes dejar que esto te afecte de esta manera…

Hablan entre gruñidos y a Bilbo le cuesta escuchar lo que dicen, así que se acerca un poco más, tratando de que no lo vean.

—Mira, Thorin.—comienza, seriamente. Bilbo observa cómo lo sujeta del cuello de la camisa y Thorin no intenta siquiera defenderse.— Me dan igual tus cuentos infantiles sobre reencarnaciones y mierdas varias ¿de acuerdo? No sé cómo has conseguido convencer a Bilbo de que es tu amor perdido, pero a mí no me jodas con eso. —continúa, cada palabra más cruel que la anterior.— Ori no se ha perdido, lo han secuestrado y es un niño, así que no me vengas con tus sermones asquerosos, porque la vida no funciona así. Ori no es ni será parte de tu compañía imaginaria.—le replica, cada vez más enfadado.— Ori. No. Puede. Cuidarse. Solo.

—Dwalin. Suéltame.—habla Thorin casi en un susurro.

Intercambian miradas y a Bilbo le duele mirarlos. Parece que hablen, que se insulten, que se griten, que se odien. Pero están en silencio. Absoluto silencio. Mirándose.

—¡Que te jodan, Thorin!—exclama, soltándolo.

—Intento ayudarte, viejo amigo. No podemos seguir así ninguno de los dos. Son problemas serios y necesitan solución.

La sorpresa de Bilbo al escuchar palabras tan maduras de sus labios, es enorme.

Thorin pone una mano sobre su hombro y Dwalin parece estar a punto de rechazarla, pero en su lugar lo abraza. Thorin palmea su espalda y susurra alguna palabra de consuelo.

—Lo entiendo, Dwalin, lo entiendo.

Bilbo se retira tras escuchar el primer sollozo.


	6. Eres hermoso para mí

QUÉ me he fumado para escribir esto es un misterio. En serio. Se me ha ido mucho. Estaba pensando en cierta persona y de pronto tenía que escribir un poquito de Lemon pero entonces recordé que Bilbo es Bilbo y tiene traumas y el Lemon pasó a ser Lime. Y el Lime pasó a ser fanta de limón, rebajada con mucho agua.

Dedicado, como siempre, a mi Mel. *corazoncito*

Advertencias: LIGERA perversión. LIGERA he dicho.

**5. Eres hermoso para mí**

Bilbo sabe que no puede controlar los sentimientos que afloran en su corazón. Sea predestinado o no lo sea, sea su Uno desde hace siglos o no. Los sentimientos están ahí, existiendo en lo más profundo de su mente y su corazón, esperando a ser devueltos al abismo que era su corazón antes de ser completado por el mayor.

Está sentado en la barra de la cocina, con un bloc de dibujo frente a él y el ceño fruncido. Un té humeante a su lado y las sombras nocturnas cerniéndose sobre las tenues luces de las lámparas. Observa la vida pasar, el tiempo, y su lápiz no se desliza ni un simple centímetro. Su ceño permanece fruncido y busca la inspiración, la concentración. Ori desaparecido o no, le prometió un montón de ilustraciones y las va a hacer. Aunque no pueda. Aunque no recuerde. Aunque su juicio se vea nublado por las voces frente a sí.

Está en el apartamento de Thorin. La exposición ha quedado atrás hace rato y han cenado todos fuera, en una pizzería, cortesía de su pareja. Tras la despedida, en la que Bofur alegremente se ha alejado tocando la ocarina por la calle, ignorando las quejas de los transeúntes nocturnos y cansados y Balin se ha excusado cortés, antes de marcharse, los tres restantes se han dirigido a celebrar una amarga victoria.

Ahí es donde Bilbo se encuentra. El comedor cocina de Thorin -un concepto abierto de casa, con un sofá de cuero y una televisión, la cocina detrás con una isleta interior- sirve de consuelo para los tres. Dwalin y Thorin tienen la televisión puesta y silenciada, en el video pueden observar un partido de Hockey al que no están prestando atención. La música, The Offspring, inunda el apartamento en un volumen que debería estar prohibido a estas horas de la noche. Quizá lo esté y Bilbo no lo sepa. Quizá ningún vecino se haya atrevido a replicar.

Bilbo no puede ver ningún rastro de las lágrimas que Dwalin ha derramado anteriormente. Están riendo y emborrachándose los dos, en el sofá. Primero han sido dos cervezas, luego cuatro, y al cabo de bastante rato -y varias botellas vacías- han pasado al alcohol crudo: Vodka blanco, negro y dorado, Ron añejo, Ginebra y Absenta. Mezclados por igual, chupito y cubata tras otro. Parece que no les afecte y han ignorado al joven cada vez que ha intentado hacerles ceder en su empeño. Pero su respuesta ha sido la misma:

—Hay cosas dentro de nosotros que sólo el alcohol puede matar.

Lo ha dicho Dwalin y Bilbo no ha replicado pese a estar disconforme en su totalidad.

Ahora, de madrugada, observa a Thorin. Es un hombre mayor, tiene treinta y dos años, y con tan solo mirarlo lo ha transportado a otra vida, otro tiempo, otro lugar. Su cabello es tal y como lo recuerda en sus sueños porque Bilbo, más allá de la realidad de su alma volando en el tiempo, es simplemente Bilbo. Un estudiante de artes que ha resultado tener sueños extraños y se ha enamorado de alguien que aparecía en ellos. Le parecen irreales, aunque demasiado presentes. No es como si pudiera, simplemente continuar siendo todas esas personas que se supone que ha sido antes. Thorin no entiende esto, no entiende que es Bilbo Bolsón, de Bolsón cerrado, pero a la vez no lo es. Porque Bilbo murió hace mucho, y él nació hace poco. Es demasiado complicado y lo sume en un abismo mientras el aroma del té se desvanece.

Es un abismo en el que el amor y el deseo hunde a todos aquellos que no son capaces de aferrarse al amor, que no son capaces de permitir que el amor se apodere de sus cuerpos para ser libres e ir y venir a destiempo, libres para el futuro. Bilbo está sumido en el abismo del rechazo, de amar a Thorin con todo su alma pero no permitirse a sí mismo hacerlo. No puede, sabe que no puede, porque Thorin es un alcohólico, y parece peligroso. Siempre ha parecido peligroso. Tanto como Rey Bajo la Montaña, como asesino de la Reina o como Arpista. Peligroso. Y Bilbo querría no amarlo. Porque no es el aventurero intrépido, ni el paladín, ni el poeta parisino. Bilbo es un joven artista perdido en la actualidad y el tiempo que no halla consuelo al verse atrapado en otro siglo. Un siglo que le pertenece, de algún modo.

Sabe que ha dejado su vida y corazón en manos de Thorin y observarle de ese modo únicamente lo mata, lentamente.

Sabe que Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado no se preocuparía por su Rey bebiendo, lo encontraría normal y habitual, incluso se uniría, sabe que de no ser por la prematura muerte de su amante hubieran organizado grandes banquetes poblados de alcohol. Banquetes que hubieran calmado la mente atormentada del Rey.

Sabe que el Bolsón el Paladín no se hubiera preocupado por un asesino de la Reina, por mucho que se hubiera enamorado de sus acciones. Sabe que lo hubiera dejado hacer como quisiera, porque cada cual tiene suficiente con cuidar de sí mismo, hubiera amor o no de por medio. Sabe que el paladín, de no haber hallado la muerte en la hoguera, hubiera confiado en que las pesadillas de su amado se irían durante las noches pasadas entre sus brazos.

Sabe que Bolsón, un poeta Parisino, había estado demasiado preocupado por desvelar los misterios de los asesinatos alrededor de la ciudad que del alcohol que el arpista consumiese. Sabe que el poeta que fue, de haberse casado o haber logrado un romance, no hubiera dado importancia real al alcohol, lo hubiera percibido como una maldición romántica de la época de la iluminación, lo hubiera glorificado y hubiera escrito versos al respecto.

Pero él no es ellos. Él es un joven artista y está observando cómo el alcohol y las pesadillas lo destruyen. Está viendo cómo entra en decadencia y ni siquiera su amor puede salvarlo de ello. Sabe que tiene pesadillas por la noche y grita y lo despierta cuando duermen juntos. Sabe que el pasado lo atormenta y es incapaz de dejarlo ir, no puede olvidarlo y vivir el presente. Está profundamente enamorado de todas las facetas de Bilbo y, cuando toma alcohol, se olvida del hecho simple y preciso de que el Bilbo con el que sale es un joven artista normal y corriente, no sabe utilizar una espada y, desde luego, no va a ir a correr aventuras. Bilbo considera que la actitud de Thorin respecto al pasado no es normal.

Pero Bilbo tiene un problema:

Se le olvida.

Se le olvida el sufrimiento que ha padecido su amante, se le olvida que no es sencillo abandonar las pesadillas y no puede, simplemente, hacer que todo el mundo sea rosa a su alrededor y el verano traiga pajarillos y ellos puedan ir a la playa. Se le olvida que mientras que él ha vivido distintas vidas, vidas extrañas, para Thorin ha sido una única vida contínua, sufrimiento tras sufrimiento, sin cambiar de personalidad ni acciones.

Un escalofrío recorre su columna al pensar en ello. Ama a Thorin y una simple mirada, como la que está utilizando en ese instante, es capaz de producir en él sensaciones que pensó que no existirían jamás en su vida.

[...]

Cuando Dwalin sale por la puerta, a Bilbo le falta tiempo.

Le falta tiempo para encontrarse entre los brazos de su amado, a medio camino entre el sofá y la cocina.

Le falta tiempo para buscar sus labios y unirlos en un beso apasionado, desesperado, hambriento.

Le falta tiempo para enredar las manos en su cabello y sentir el tacto ajeno sobre su cuerpo.

Le falta tiempo para recuperar el electrizante choque que suponen los afilados colmillos de Thorin sobre la piel de su cuello, la cálida sensación de su lengua contra la suave mandíbula.

Le falta tiempo y sin nada que los retengan, se encuentran sobre el sofá, desparramados y recogidos a la vez. Manos sobre hombros, sobre abdomen, sobre brazos. La nívea piel de Bilbo en contraste con la trabajada y algo más oscura piel de Thorin. La desesperación en ambos cuerpos conforme se recorren, se reconocen.

Bilbo no recuerda la última vez que ha sentido la piel de Thorin bajo sus dedos. Pero ahora lo hace y se deja llevar. La saliva corre y sus labios rozan la barba del mayor en cada movimiento. Durante unos largos minutos no hay inseguridades, únicamente piel y manos que se cuelan debajo de la escasa ropa veraniega.

Se sonroja violentamente cuando siente la primera ola de placer. Sentado a horcajadas sobre Thorin nota como él mismo ha comenzado a despertar. Poco a poco, pero lo suficiente como para que la sensación sea brillante e intensa. Mueve sus caderas con lentitud, buscando más fricción, más roce. Las manos de Thorin lo sujetan fuertemente, lo retienen contra él, contra su torso, contra su propio cuerpo. Y Bilbo agradece eso.

Pierde el control, estira del cabello de su amante hacia atrás y besa su cuello, muerde su garganta con suavidad, lame las venas que surgen y en su cabeza hay un breve pensamiento que emite en voz alta:

—Debería estar prohibido que seas tan perfecto.—gime Bilbo, entre besos.

Thorin retira la camisa de Bilbo con cuidado pero rápidamente y no tarda en recorrer su pecho con los dedos, ligeros, suaves, expertos. Demasiado expertos. Bilbo gime bajo su toque y continúa moviendo las caderas y buscando más fricción.

Necesita más fricción.

Más cercanía.

Necesita más Thorin.

Su piel es salada. Cálida. Perfecta.

Y entonces todo se rompe.

Las manos son de Smaug y el cuerpo bajo él se deforma. Se aparta. Quiere apartarse. Pero Thorin no le deja. Smaug no le deja. Bilbo tiembla. Para en seco. Solloza silenciosamente. Cuando observa que la persona bajo él no da muestras de querer parar, es cuando grita.

—¡Suéltame!

Y llora.

Thorin no entiende qué está sucediendo pero frena en seco, con su juicio nublado por el alcohol. Acuna a Bilbo entre sus brazos, aún sin encajar las piezas. No es hasta el momento en que escucha el nombre de su archi enemigo en labios de su amado cuando lo comprende, cuando lo aprisiona, cuando lo asesina lentamente.

Su corazón arde y le encantaría abandonar a Bilbo en la seguridad del sofá, coger un arma, entrar en prisión y acribillar a tiros al maldito dragón. No hay nada que quiera más. Pero no puede. No debe.

Bajo sus brazos el corazón sangra y llora.

Él no puede acuna. Lo protege.

Logra que duerma entre sus brazos.

[...]

La mañana amanece extraña para Bilbo. Cuando despierta está en los brazos de Thorin, en la cama de matrimonio. Pero tiene la ropa puesta. Toda. Aunque su camisa haya sido sustituida por una muy suave de pijama que le va grande y sabe que es de Thorin.

Se encuentra entre sus brazos, que lo aprisionan y lo protegen. Se acurruca a su lado y se abandona al sueño de nuevo.

[...]

—Aún tienes miedo de Smaug.—Susurra, acariciando su cabello.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces qué es?

Bilbo guarda silencio.

—Confía en mí.

Bilbo no responde.

—Por favor, Bilbo.

—No puedo.

—Bilbo…

[...]

—No tengo miedo de Smaug.—confiesa finalmente, cuando el café está entre sus manos.

—¿Tienes miedo de mí?

Bilbo se guarda el derecho a responder durante unos instantes.

—No.

Se retracta.

—Bueno, no exactamente.

Thorin alcanza su mejilla con la mano.

—Cuéntamelo, por favor.—suplica.

Bilbo toma aire, es algo que va a costarle decir. Aunque, quizá, ya lo haya repetido demasiadas veces.

—Estabas borracho.

Thorin es quien guarda silencio esta vez.

[...]

Están jugando a la consola cuando hablan de nuevo.

—Sí, estaba borracho.

—¿Algún día dejarás de estarlo?

—Quizá.

Bilbo deja caer el mando, abandonando la partida y enfrenta la mirada del mayor. Pero no habla, no todavía. No hasta que Thorin abandona también el juego y lo deja pausado.

—No puedo estar contigo si estás borracho, Thorin.—finaliza.

Thorin resopla y reanuda el juego, ignorando a Bilbo.

[...]

La sartén humeante impregna el apartamento con un agradable olor a pimienta y lomo.

—¿Te doy miedo cuando estoy borracho, Bilbo?—pregunta.

Bilbo asiente, temeroso.

—Nunca te haría daño.—promete el mayor.

—No es lo que tú harías, es lo que el alcohol te pueda obligar a hacer. —razona.

—No lo entiendo.

—No, no lo entiendes.

[...]

Bilbo ha decidido no tocar a Thorin en absoluto, así que se encuentran sentados de forma separada, cada uno con su quehacer. Bilbo dibuja y Thorin trata de cuadrar un par de números. Es entonces cuando Bilbo vuelve a la carga.

—El único que me ha tocado hasta ahora ha sido Smaug.—comienza. Thorin presta atención de forma inmediata.—Y nunca ha sido agradable.

Le cuesta recordar el dolor sufrido durante tanto tiempo. Thorin trata de levantarse pero Bilbo se lo impide, negando con la cabeza.

—En muchas ocasiones llegaba borracho y me… me…

—No lo digas.—le pide Thorin con la voz rota y un nudo en la garganta.

—Me violaba, Thorin. Cuando suplicaba que parase. Él continuaba.

Lo dice claro, sin miedo, tratando de no hacer temblar su voz.

Y es una sentencia.

[...]

—Dejaré el alcohol.

Bilbo abre los ojos con sorpresa y trata de averiguar si hay algo que se haya perdido.

—¿...qué?—pregunta, finalmente.

—Dejaré el alcohol.

El silencio intenta colarse entre ellos pero Bilbo no se lo permite.

—¿Por qué?

El silencio continúa haciéndose un hueco pero Thorin lo rechaza.

—Porque te amo. Y quiero estar contigo.

—Quieres… ¿estar? conmigo.—repite Bilbo.

—Sí. Quiero que seas mío del todo. Curarte. Todo aquello que te prometí de tu ala rota.

Bilbo asiente y se acerca a Thorin, arrimándose todo lo posible, abrazándolo y dejándose acunar. Thorin sonríe amargamente, sabiendo que el camino va a ser duro y largo.

[...]

—Lo siento, Thorin.

Thorin levanta la cabeza de los papeles que ha desparramado sobre la mesa del comedor. Bilbo, en el sofá, está frente a una pantalla de GAME OVER.

—¿Lo sientes?—cuestiona, confuso.

—Siento no poder ser suficiente para ti.

Thorin se levanta y se acerca, abrazándolo con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Mírame. No soy el mismo Bilbo que fui hace dos mil años. Lamento que te haya tocado amar a un joven artista miedica y con el horror siempre sobre sus hombros. —aclara.—Ni siquiera soy capaz de entregarme por completo a ti.

—No seas absurdo, Bilbo.—lo regaña, mirándole a los ojos.—Eres todo lo que pude haber soñado alguna vez. —le asegura.

[...]

—Gracias.—escucha.

Al levantar de nuevo la vista de su trabajo, observa que Bilbo está vestido y a punto de irse.

—¿Cuándo te veré, Bilbo?—pregunta.

—No lo sé. Cuando quieras. Eres tú el que trabaja. —asegura con una sonrisa, su ánimo ciertamente más recuperado.

Se besan brevemente.

Sale por la puerta.

Esta vez no es un adiós.

Esta vez no hay lágrimas.


	7. Adaptaciones cinematográficas

**UFF. Gracias a Ilywen (Mel) por 'betear' este capítulo. **Últimamente me siento muy desinspirada y creo que mi trabajo no tiene la calidad normal que debería tener. Estoy deprimida o algo por el estilo. Yo que sé. En fin. Dejo por aquí esto. Demasiado corto. Un pequeño interludio. Porque en el siguiente capítulo... ¡CHAN CHAN! Ori aparecerá. O quizá no. QUIÉN SABE. Necesitaba un pequeño 'interludio' para explicar lo que se explica en este episodio. ¡Más cosas en las notas a pie de página!

**6. Adaptaciones cinematográficas.**

—¿Está grabando?

…

—Creo que sí.

Sonríe.

Su cara en la pantalla, demasiado cerca, los ojos demasiado brillantes.

Enfoca a su acompañante.

—¡Saluda, Thorin!—insiste.

El hombre sonríe ladeado, sin pretender, sin fingir.

La simple alegría de permanecer al lado de su amor.

Las imágenes se suceden con la risa infantil de Bilbo mientras permite que la fuente de colores que hay en pleno centro comercial quede grabada en la tarjeta de memoria.

—Estamos aquí, esperando a que abran la sala del cine.—cuenta a nadie en particular, volviendo a aparecer en pantalla—Y he decidido comenzar a grabar un videodiario, porque Thorin lo merece.

Su mirada es dulce y parece ilusionado cuando pregunta:

—¿A que lo mereces, Thorin?

El mayor asiente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es el primer día que salimos juntos desde el fatídico incidente.—explica— Thorin lleva tres días sin emborracharse. ¡Es magnífico!

Logra encuadrar a ambos en el mismo ángulo y besa su mejilla.

Ríe.

Parece un adolescente.

A Thorin no le importa.

Desde luego que no.

De hecho, a Thorin le encanta.

Y lo besa.

Sonrojado.

Porque Bilbo no es un forofo tecnológico y no sabe por qué ha aceptado su regalo.

Pero lo ha hecho.

Y siempre quedará el recuerdo.

[...]

El cine está lleno cuando logran acomodarse en sus butacas. Los paquetes de palomitas son más grandes de lo que cualquiera de ellos pueda llegar a tragar en toda la sesión. Las de Bilbo, dulces; las de Thorin, saladas. La gente murmura pero a ellos no les importa. La diferencia de edad es visible, pero la cámara en sus manos plasma la felicidad.

Se acerca un guardia que los mira, inseguro.

—Señores, les pediría si sería posible…

Bilbo lo observa, horrorizado.

—¿Va a pedirnos que no mostremos nuestro amor?—comienza, exasperado mientras se levanta de su asiento para encarar al acomodador— Porque de ser así le informo que no pienso aceptar la más mísera falta de resp…

—Bilbo.—interrumpe Thorin.

Su amante está estresado, quizá emocionado, sus palabras fluyen, crueles, indignadas, incapaz de comprender la homofobia de la gente a su alrededor. Hasta que Thorin habla, por supuesto, momento en el que se centra.

—El señor no quiere que dejemos de mostrar afecto. —le explica, paciente.—Tienes que guardar la cámara. Es ilegal grabar durante la película y va a empezar en unos minutos.

Bilbo no sabe dónde esconderse, la vergüenza plasmada en su rostro en toda su amplitud.

Murmura una disculpa apresurada y guarda el aparato en su mochila.

—Muchas gracias, señores.—expresa con una inclinación de cabeza.

Thorin se ríe y Bilbo quisiera hacerle callar. Ha montado un espectáculo que ha suscitado las miradas curiosas de algunos de los espectadores cercanos.

Por supuesto al mayor no le importa. Es dueño de las Galerías Erebor pero eso no implica que su rostro sea conocido, en especial con chaqueta de cuero en verano y el cabello peinado por su amante. Nadie les conoce, nadie lo hará. Son simplemente dos personas disfrutando de una cita.

Quizá comprende a Bilbo.

Se lo hace saber.

—Entiendo que es un tema delicado, Bilbo, pero…

—Mi familia me echó de casa en el mismo momento en que mi orientación sexual se filtró.—aclara— Ciertamente me echan de menos y les gusta que les llame en ocasiones, se preocupan por mi estado pero la pregunta siempre es la misma: ¿Ya tienes novia? Y mi respuesta es acorde: No voy a tenerla.

Thorin se siente ligeramente mal y agacha la mirada. Toma la mano de Bilbo y lo besa dulcemente en los labios, con suavidad, con amor.

—He estado ausente del mundo, lo sé. Pero en esta ciudad en concreto en este siglo en concreto, la homofobia es un tema tabú. Poca gente se pronuncia al respecto fuera del hogar.

—Para esa poca gente tengo palabras concretas.—se pronuncia, resignado.

Bilbo se siente ofendido, atacado por el mundo. Es artista y no debería. Pero continúa siendo inseguro. Continúa siendo un simple chico algo regordete, con gafas enormes y rizos demasiado femeninos. ¿Quién puede quererlo? ¿Quién puede sino Thorin, que ya lo quiso siglos atrás?

—Implica eso que es realmente nuestra primera ¿Cita formal? ¿En dos meses?—cuestiona el mayor. Bilbo asiente. Han estado en el parque y en comisaría, y paseando por el centro. Pero es la primera vez que van al cine. La primera vez que se somete a un escrutinio público de ese calibre. —No te preocupes, Bilbo, verás que…

—Shhh.—se escucha conforme las luces se apagan y da inicio la función.

"El Hobbit: Un Viaje Inesperado".

[...]

La salida es cálida y curiosa y está poblada por la risa y el amor, la bondad, las luces de la noche de la ciudad, la perfección de las parejas de amantes y amigos que vagan errantes por el centro comercial. Se dejan caer en una cafetería cualquiera y, en breves, hay un té y un café delante de cada uno, respectivamente.

La sonrisa elimina todo rastro del dolor previo, del recuerdo doloroso de una parte de la vida de Bilbo que no quiere recordar. La parte que lo ha desterrado de su propia familia. La parte que impidió que pudiera confiar en ellos para tratar el tema de Smaug y su maltrato. Porque ¿cómo van a ayudarlo si sólamente es un desviado?

Todo deja de existir.

Sólo están él y Thorin.

Frente a frente.

Sonrisas en sus rostros.

Risa oculta en la garganta, luchando por salir.

Finalmente lo hace.

—Me han puesto hermoso.—admite Bilbo.—En serio ¿Martin Freeman?—pregunta, con divertimento.

—La verdad es que si hubieras sido Martin Freeman me hubiera confesado antes de morir.—admite Thorin, con una carcajada antes de beber café.

Bilbo finge enfadarse y una patada roza la espinilla de Thorin bajo la mesa.

—Si tú hubieras sido Richard Armitage no hubiera tenido que pensármelo dos veces antes de emprender esa horrible aventura.—replica con el ceño fruncido.

—Ni punto de comparación. Martin sostiene la espada con gallardía y elegancia. No como tú, que parecías más un tendero que un saqueador.—añade, seriamente.

—Y si tú hubieras sido Richard los orcos te hubieran dejado vivir y te hubieran convertido en su rey.—vuelve a tentar.

—Ambos sabemos que si hubieras sido Martin la aventura hubiera tratado de cómo podríamos salvarte de los elfos que, probablemente, te capturarían por ser tan hermoso. Pero no, tú tuviste que usar un anillo de invisibilidad porque si te llegan a ver, con lo feúcho que eras, te hubieran encerrado con nosotros.

El humo de las bebidas calientes nubla su juicio y la posible desazón que los poblaba

—¿Lo dices de verdad, Thorin?—pregunta Bilbo.

El mayor enarca una ceja, observándolo fijamente.

—Bromeas ¿no?—responde.—Claro que no lo digo de verdad, pequeño inseguro de mi corazón.—trata de tranquilizarlo, levantándose y besando su frente, atravesando su cuerpo sobre la mesa. Bilbo, sobresaltado, trata de que ninguna de las dos bebidas sea derramada.

—Para, para.—Insiste, haciéndole recular.—Lo siento, aún me cuesta.

—Lo sé. Sólamente bromeaba. Cuando eras chiquitito y blandito eras la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Un poco mayor, con cincuenta años, pero yo tenía dos siglos, tampoco era un jovenzuelo.—se explica.

Beben en silencio hasta que Bilbo lo rompe a golpes, a mazazos, quizá utilizando a Dardo.

—En fin. ¿Sabes que no tenía la menor idea de que habían escrito nuestra historia?—preguntó, ligeramente atónito por lo que acababa de ver.

—Yo sí.—repuso Thorin.

—¿Cómo que tú sí?

El silencio se instaló mientras el mayor trataba de calibrar cómo explicárselo.

—Bueno. A ver. Es… difícil.—comienza. No sabe cómo hacerlo.—Tú la escribiste. —suelta, sin tacto.

Bilbo ríe.

—Yo no la escribí. Osea, sí, una vez, en la Comarca, pero ya está.

—No, no.

Tantea las palabras.

Tantea el terreno.

Y arriesga su integridad moral y física.

—Sé que es muy romántico y poético recordar únicamente las vidas trágicas que terminan con muertes horrendas,—comienza, en un susurro— pero lo cierto es que algunas de tus vidas terminaron de otro modo. No felices, claro, pero tampoco con sangre y horrores.

Bilbo enarca una ceja, a la espera de su continuación.

—Y ya ves, en el siglo XX, hace setenta y pico años, publicaste tu propia historia basándote en tus sueños. "El Hobbit", por J.R.R. Tolkien, anteriormente conocido como Bilbo Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado, la Comarca.—explica casi sin respirar.

A Thorin le cuesta muchísimo y Bilbo lo sabe.

Thorin no quiere recordar el pasado.

No quiere recordar todas sus vidas.

No quiere recordar las decenas de formas en que lo ha perdido.

No quiere recordar sus fracasos.

Y Bilbo intenta entenderlo.

Bilbo se sienta a su lado, en silencio.

Bilbo bebe té.

Bilbo intenta recordar.

Le cuesta.

Pero lo consigue.

No es una vida precisamente clara.

No existen los detalles.

Pero existe él.

Y Thorin dice la verdad.

Y, lo que es peor…

Thorin estuvo allí.

Lo perdió sin siquiera morir.

Lo perdió sin haberlo intentado.

Bilbo tapa sus labios con las manos, incoherente.

Su error como John fue, precisamente, el peor de todas sus vidas.

Su error como John Ronald fue el miedo.

Su error como John Ronald Reuel fue el rechazo.

Su error como John Ronald Reuel Tolkien fue la homofobia.

—Yo...—comienza.

No sabe cómo puede disculparse.

No sabe si la disculpa puede ser aceptada.

Porque fue su error.

—No lo digas.—lo frena su amante.

Bilbo lo abraza.

Lo acuna.

Llora.

Los recuerdos lo inundan, confusos.

—Me casé.

Thorin asiente.

—Tuve cuatro hijos.

Thorin vuelve a asentir.

—Y siempre me apoyaste.

Thorin le besa.

—Siempre.

Bilbo llora.

Él mismo ha escrito su historia.

Él mismo dejó que el mundo les conociera.

—Gracias, Clive Staples Lewis.—acepta, por fin.

Limpia sus lágrimas y sorbe el té.

Después de un tiempo y la camarera rellenando el agua caliente de la tetera de Bilbo para una segunda ronda de té, se atreve a preguntar.

—¿Cómo lo soportaste, Thorin?

Recuerda a Joy Gresham, la mujer con la que se casó en el 56. Dís. Venía con Kíli y Fíli de serie, como siempre había sido. Recuerda la correspondencia, el marido abusivo de ella, alcohólico. Como él. Bill. Por suerte se divorciaron y ella encontró su camino hasta el hogar, hasta el lugar donde podría cuidarla. Murió prontamente. Demasiado.

—Tuve ayuda.—responde, sonriendo.

[...]

Thorin no permite que el desazón y la pérdida pasada sean motivo de dolor en esta vida. No permite que los errores cometidos y la angustia sentida permanezcan en su pequeño alma. Bilbo termina su té en silencio.

Thorin odia pensar en el pasado pero lo ha hecho después de salir del cine. Quién iba a decir que la obra de Tolkien, Bilbo, conseguiría hacerse un hueco en sus vidas presentes, en la primera instancia de romance real que han tenido en dos mil años.

Sus brazos se unen cuando salen del local.

Bilbo permanece pensativo.

Thorin lo calma con mimos.

Con besos.

Con todo aquello que a su alrededor hay quien desprecia.

Y quien ensalza.

Porque no son los únicos.

Y no importa.

[...]

Bilbo finalmente sonríe.

—Eras más sexy que Richard Armitage.

Y Thorin sabe que Bilbo ha ganado una batalla contra sí mismo.

Además, eso sube su ego considerablemente.

[...]

—¿Me recuerdas por qué estamos en el teatro, Bilbo?—insiste Thorin.

Bilbo lo ignora completamente, enfocándose a sí mismo con la cámara.

—¡Thorin lleva una semana entera sin beber! ¿No es perfecto?

Casi clava el objetivo sobre el rostro de Thorin.

—Vamos, no hagas que me arrepienta de regalarte ese trasto. ¿Tienes que enfocarme desde tan cerca?

—¡Pero estoy orgulloso de ti, Thorin!—reclama.

—Ya, ya lo sé. Ahora dime, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Thorin está vestido de traje y corbata, bien peinado. Bilbo se asegura de dejar eso patente en la grabación.

—Estamos en el teatro en nuestra segunda cita formal. ¡Bofur toca la flauta en la orquesta de esta noche!—exclama alegremente, mostrando el cartel en el que su amigo definitivamente no sale.—La obra se llama "En picado" y está basada en la novela magnífica de Nick Hornby que trata sobre cuatro suicidas y…

—¡Bilbo, si me arrastras al teatro no me destripes la obra!

—Ya, lo siento, lo siento.

Deja de enfocar el cartel y se centra en ellos mismos.

—Creo que soy feliz.—se despide.

[...]

La flauta traversa de Bofur es magnífica. En pocas ocasiones han tenido el honor y placer de tenerla en cuenta, de sentir sus notas fluir sobre sus tímpanos, suavemente. Bilbo no esperaba que su amigo fuese solista en la obra, no esperaba que los momentos de mayor tensión fuesen precisamente aquellos en los que la flauta deja escapar una retahíla de exclamaciones imperecederas.

Thorin, pese a las quejas emitidas anteriormente, disfruta de la obra.

[...]

Tras los aplausos, en la presentación de los artistas, Bofur está entre los actores, flauta en mano, dispuesto a recibir las ovaciones.

Bilbo lo ha grabado.

Y sabe que lo reproducirá tantas veces como sea posible en el futuro.

—Estoy orgulloso, Bofur.—murmura.

Y quizá nadie lo ha oido.

Pero la cámara, desde luego, tiene constancia de ello.

Y Thorin, a su lado, también se enorgullece.

[...]

Bilbo odia las colas interminables, por eso adora que Thorin se deje pintar los brazos.

Tiene varios rotuladores de colores que guarda en sus botas.

Porque lleva botas, por supuesto. No puede ir con zapatillas en esta ocasión.

Simplemente no puede.

Dibuja rosas y agujas, dibuja dragones, montañas y runas enanas que hace tiempo perdieron su significado.

Porque Bilbo, desde luego, odia las colas interminables.

Pero es más sencillo si Thorin se ofrece como lienzo.

[...]

—Te amo. ¿Lo sabías?—grita Bilbo.

Thorin asiente.

Su camiseta de KISS no destaca entre la multitud.

La gente salta.

La cámara no deja de grabar.

"I was made for loving you, baby."

[...]

La risa se apodera de ellos a la salida.

Hay muchas personas, todas diferentes, todas iguales.

El sonido de las personas resuena en sus tímpanos, los deja sordos.

El sudor se acumula en su ropa.

Los dibujos están deshechos por su culpa.

Pero no importa.

El olor a pirotecnia permanece en el aire.

Se besan.

Ha sido una noche alucinante.

El verano se apodera de sus almas.

Julio termina y Agosto ya se ha cobrado veinte días enteros.

No tienen ni idea del poco tiempo que les queda.

-.-.-.-.-

**N/A**: Me he tomado una bonita licencia creativa. Tolkien realmente era mejor amigo de C. S. Lewis (el escritor de las Crónicas de Narnia). En teoría los datos (EXCEPTO la reencarnación y los sueños) son reales. Tolkien tuvo cuatro hijos con Edith. Lewis se casó con Joy que ya tenía DOS hijos y se llevaban poco tiempo entre ellos. No sé, no pude evitarlo. Quería dejar claro que hubo vidas 'pacientes' en sus reencarnaciones, que no todas estuvieron llenas de muerte pero TODAS no fueron felices por culpa de sus errores. En especial porque hay que hacer recapacitar a Thorin.

Sé que es un estilo de escritura diferente al acostumbrado, pero no he visto ninguna otra forma de hacerlo. Espero que podáis perdonarme, en serio. Me siento muy inútil presentando esto ante vosotros. Merecéis el Interludio normal, el típico, el que os he estado dando. No esto, sin descripciones y sin nada y... no sé. Eso. Os quiero mucho y gracias por existir y comentar.


	8. Destino y Lamento

No sé cómo diablos agradeceros lo que habéis hecho, chicas. Mi inspiración se había ido, había desaparecido, pero vuestros comentarios han sido TAN geniales que no he querido ni siquiera contestarlos. No sé qué decir para agradeceros con todo mi corazón lo que habéis hecho por mí. En serio. La mayoría conseguisteis que llorase, y os aseguro que lloré mucho.

Porque estoy triste y deprimida pero entonces llegáis y me decís que no es malo, sino que os ha gustado, y me dejáis sin palabras, sin nada que decir, sólo...

**GRACIAS.**

Gracias por leerme, por estar ahí, por escribir Interludio con vuestro apoyo.

Dawninn, Duskarelle, Barrilete, E, Shershiya, Ilywen. _**Todas. Todas vosotras.**_Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón malherido y dolido. Gracias por dar un poco de esperanza al pobre Bilbo.

Y espero no decepcionaros con el regreso de Ori.

Entre capítulo.

**7. Destino y Lamento.**

_"Hay una habitación en un Hotel en Nueva York que comparte nuestro Destino y merece nuestro Lamento."_

La tranquilidad de la pintura es ciertamente difícil, sino imposible, de equiparar. De modo que Bilbo suele perderse en ella desde que tiene consciencia de su propio cuerpo y actitud artística. Le gusta abandonarse a la creatividad durante las horas más oscuras de la noche, bajo la luz de las velas o las lámparas, bajo la luz de la luna, cuando es incapaz de distinguir los colores exactamente y el amanecer ofrece resultados estramboticos, magníficos, llenos de vitalidad, de rencor, de desastre, desolacion, horror, descontrol. Es gracioso, a Bilbo se lo parece, que sus pinceles se muevan descontroladamente cuando nadie los mira, que sus manos no cesen en su empeño noche tras noche y continúe creando y desarrollando un proyecto que acordó tiempo atrás con una de las partes que está casualmente desaparecida, que hace un mes y pico que no encuentra. Que desapareció a finales de Junio. Del que ya no sabe nada ni espera volver a saberlo.

Es consciente de que Dwalin continúa buscando y ha dedicado todo el dinero de su exposición a ello. Es consciente de que Balin no sale de casa e incluso Thorin ha ofrecido su apoyo -y ha sido rechazado- a la hora de dar con Ori.

Pero Ori no está y no va a estar. Bilbo está convencido de ello, no tiene la menor idea de porqué continúa con el proyecto, por qué plasma Erebor, el Bosque Negro, las Llanuras, la salida de la Comarca, Valle, Ciudad del Lago. No tiene ni idea pero sus pinturas son cada vez más oscuras, más dominantes, más tenebrosas, más horribles, más atormentadas.

Su alma misma está atormentada y ya no duerme.

Visita el Refugio Criminal una vez a la semana, a veces incluso dos o tres, cuatro. Quién sabe. Sólamente él es capaz de perder la cuenta del tiempo y las ocasiones en las que sus pies vagan por las calles oscuras y se dirigen al viejo local de los poetas. Cuando lo visita no narra pesadillas sino su propia historia, narra las aventuras de un joven perdido en el mundo del arte que trata de llevar a cabo un proyecto al que falta la parte escrita, la literatura, el alma. Un proyecto al que faltan las nubes del cielo.

Bilbo durante el día duerme y durante la noche vive. En ocasiones, cuando Thorin no está trabajando, salen de casa, son felices, graba su video diario. Bilbo enfoca muy de cerca a Thorin y éste suele quejarse de que su nariz es demasiado grande, de que no va peinado, de que Bilbo lo ha arrastrado a la calle con la ropa sucia de pintura después de ayudarlo durante demasiado rato. Bilbo se ríe y continúa grabando siempre. Porque a Bilbo no le importa cómo le vean con Thorin, no le importa si éste lleva traje o ropa de calle, o pijama, o chaqueta de cuero. Pero a Thorin sí parece importarle el aspecto que ofrezca al mundo. En muchos sentidos continúa siendo un rey sin montaña.

Bilbo suele sonreír ante este pensamiento.

_10 de Septiembre._

Está perdido en su mundo de arte, de colores desaturados, colores que no muestran vida y que por la mañana lo saludarán alegremente y le recordarán todos los fallos que a estas horas no ha sabido ver. Está perdido en esa actitud cuando la puerta suena. Está tan perdido que ni siquiera se percata. Está absorto, desesperada, su mano se acelera.

El pincel acelera. Una línea. Otra línea. Otra más. Y una mano manchada, un pincel que cae al suelo, un lienzo al borde del abismo y la rotura cuando el golpe es demasiado fuerte. Su corazón cesa, su mente se paraliza y vuelve a la vida, abandonando el estado de inspiración continuada al que se había visto sometido.

Pero el silencio es abrumador. Nadie habla. No hay nadie. No debe haber nadie. Pero el golpeteo insistente de la puerta lo desmiente y Bilbo se ve obligado a abandonarlo todo. Se ve obligado a avanzar hacia la puerta mientras limpia sus manos. Odia no tener mirilla y quizá debería instalar una con el taladro, quizá debería remediar el peligro que supone abrir la puerta sin saber quién hay al otro lado. Porque es imposible que Thorin esté ahí, porque está tumbado en el sofá, durmiendo agradablemente. Son las cuatro de la mañana y al abrir la puerta Bilbo agradece no haber ido al Refugio esta noche. Lo agradece de todo corazón.

Porque delante de él hay un fantasma. Alguien que no debería estar ahí. Unos ojos del color del mismo café que solía tomar cuando salían a la cafetería de la biblioteca, del mismo color que la pintura que se extiende por el suelo donde el pincel ha caído. Su cabello continúa siendo naranja y su sudadera está sucia.

Lo peor de todo es que parece aterrorizado cuando entra en el piso y obliga a Bilbo a cerrar la puerta con un golpe seco que despierta a Thorin. Se apoya contra la pared. Reacciona. Bilbo no reacciona cuando su amigo se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza. Lo abraza fuertemente. Lleva dos meses sin saber nada de él, creyendo que estaba muerto. Pero ahí está. Vivo. Abrazándole. Abrazándole. Siendo Ori. Siendo el tierno Ori que siempre ha sido.

Pero algo está mal.

Ori está asustado y Bilbo sabe por experiencia que Ori no es alguien que se asuste. Bilbo detecta perfectamente que el chico lo ha pasado mal y cuando logra separarse de él puede notar sus pupilas dilatadas, el temblor de sus cejas, el horror de sus manos que sostienen un montón de papeles arrugados, el sudor que se acumula en su cuello y desciende por su pecho, mojando la sudadera.

—Ori, diablos. ¿Qué pasa?—pregunta la voz somnolienta de Thorin que parece que no se ha dado cuenta de lo extraño de la situación. Por suerte, lo hace.—Espera. ¿ORI?— Reacciona, entendiendo que el joven escriba no debería estar allí y mucho menos a esas horas.

Todo el mundo reacciona excepto Bilbo, que continúa de pie, en medio de la sala, tratando de asimilarlo. Tratando de entender por qué Ori está frente a él, vivo, aparecido, real, sucio, cansado, manchado. Tratando de asimilar el hecho de que todo sea real, de que todo sea tangible, de que hay algo que está pasando, que de pronto no es una búsqueda sin sentido, sino que es real. Completamente real. Cierto. Certero. Natural. Exacto.

Ori se separa de Bilbo y se acerca a Thorin, estrellando los papeles sobre su pecho y esperando que el mayor los sostenga. Ori no habla, no habla en absoluto. Bilbo continúa quieto, siguiéndolo con la mirada conforme la situación se vuelve más y más extraña, conforme el joven parece huir, parece tener miedo, parece querer morir, querer desaparecer.

Está más delgado, eso puede notarlo. Las ojeras se ciernen sobre sus mejillas. Y está nervioso. Horrendamente nervioso.

Se inclina ante ellos, cerca de la puerta, antes de que Bilbo pueda hablar.

— Estoy bien, Bilbo, Thorin. Decidle a Dwalin que estoy bien. En serio. No me pasa nada. Ya lo entenderéis. Tranquilos. No pasa nada. Nada de nada.—habla atropellado. Abre la puerta.— No puedo poneros en peligro, lo siento.—se disculpa antes de continuar corriendo, antes de desaparecer de la vista de los presentes.

Por suerte, esta vez sí que reacciona y Bilbo ha echado a correr detrás suyo. Los pies aceleran, tropiezan entre sí, se acercan peligrosamente al suelo y despegan casi sin tocarlo. Los pies son ligeros y le recuerdan aquellos viejos tiempos en los que era un crío y podía correr. Sus gafas se mueven peligrosamente sobre el puente de su nariz conforme los escalones ss mezclan peligrosamente y no permiten margen de error. Pero no puede alcanzar a Ori, que corre más.

—¡No me sigas, Bilbo!—le grita el joven.

Bilbo, sea el destino o algo distinto, cae. Rueda dolorosamente por los últimos escalones y apenas puede levantar la cabeza lo suficiente como para observar a su joven amigo desaparecer por el portal y correr bajo la noche estrellada que prontamente dará paso al amanecer.

A Bilbo le duele todo el cuerpo y, desesperado, trata de levantarse. Un gemido escapa de entre sus labios y busca a tientas sus gafas con las manos. Las encuentra y las sujeta con la suficiente firmeza como para provocar un corte en sus dedos. Las suelta con una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa y lleva su mano a su boca, para lamer la sangre. Maldice y logra recobrar el control de todos sus miembros. Se levanta, olvidando sus lentes, y corre hacia la calle.

Las farolas se apagan.

Llega el amanecer. Pero él no ve absolutamente nada más que manchas emborronadas, pequeñas figuras disueltas ante sus ojos, disueltas ante el horror de la realidad. Es miope. Lo ha sido siempre. Pero mientras sus pies se pierden por la ciudad, desearía no haberlo sido nunca.

[...]

Thorin suspira y se deja caer sobre el sofá. Ha salido detrás de Bilbo, más calmado, y lo único que ha encontrado es la montura de sus gafas con los cristales rotos y desparramados. No hay ningún tipo de modo mediante el cual pueda encontrar a su pareja así que confía a su juicio la búsqueda de Ori y se vuelve a internar en el edificio. Él sabía que Ori volvería, siempre lo había sabido, siempre había intentado tranquilizar a Bilbo -con poco éxito- al respecto.

El apartamento se siente vacío sin la presencia del joven artista. Recupera los papeles que Ori le ha otorgado y busca la mejor luz para leer la caligrafía apresurada y confusa del joven escriba. Lo lee una vez y decide que no tiene sentido. Su buen juicio, sin embargo, insiste en que se levante y busque papel y bolígrafo, para descifrar el significado de aquello que se le ha ofrecido.

Conoce la locura que acecha a Bilbo y Ori, conoce los sueños que ambos comparte y para él mismo no es extraño. Quizá no le hubiera dado importancia siquiera, de ser él. Pero él recordaba la conversación con Mahal, Yavanna, Manwwë e incluso el mismísimo Ilúvatar. Para él no es diferente de cualquier otra vida. Para los jóvenes, sin embargo, siendo artistas… Debe resultar apasionante y extraordinario.

Anota la primera frase coherente que encuentra:

"El Gran Dragón, entonces, exhalará su fuego sobre nosotros."

Pensativo, no le encuentra ningún tipo de explicación.

"En el día de Mabon será ofrecida la tentación."

Thorin, debajo de esta nueva frase, anota: "Preguntar a Bilbo qué diablos es Mabon."

Continúa paseando su mirada frente a palabras que no encajan, letras sueltas y demás.

"La Diosa llorará a su consorte mientras envejece, preparáos para la ausencia de Dios".

Thorin enarca una ceja, incapaz de continuar descifrando el pergamino. Debajo de sus pequeñas traducciones, añade una síntesis.

—¿Qué diablos se ha fumado Ori para escribir esto?—se pregunta, incapaz de comprenderlo.

[...]

Bilbo se encuentra sentado en el mismo sofá e inconscientemente tiene un vaso de Whisky en la mano para desgracia de Thorin, que trata de no enfocar siquiera su mirada al amargo licor. El joven tiene la mirada perdida en el líquido que refleja la luz del sol que comienza a escalar el cielo, poco a poco. Son las siete de la mañana y ninguno de los dos ha dormido.

Llevan una hora entera hablando, tratando de encontrar un motivo, una explicación.

Ninguno de los dos ha sido capaz. Ninguno. Porque no existe, no existe ningún tipo de explicación a la extraña escena que acaban de presenciar, no existe porque es prácticamente imposible que alguien sea capaz de razonar el comportamiento de un chico que suele ser dulce y escribir cosas tiernas en sus libretas y, de pronto, ha entrado sudado, delgado, aterrorizado, les ha ofrecido unos papeles y se ha marchado.

Y ese es el asunto que les ocupa.

—En resumen, Thorin. —comienza Bilbo, recapitulando lo que han sacado en claro desde su regreso. No lleva lentes y utiliza las gafas de sol para ser mínimamente capaz de enfocar las palabras.—La paz y tranquilidad de la que disfrutamos va a ser exterminada por el Gran Dragón cuando se ofrezca una tentación el día de Mabon. ¿No?—trata de averiguar.

—Sí, a grandes rasgos eso es lo que he sacado de lo que Ori me ha dado. Son trece páginas llenas de divagaciones sobre sueños. Algunas de ellas escritas en Khuzdul, un idioma que esperaba no volver a leer jamás.

Bilbo guarda silencio durante unos instantes.

—¿Hay sueños escritos?—pregunta tras su reflexión.

—Sí. Por lo general son sangre, pistolas asesinándole a él, fuego del dragón y el horror que siente al perder el hogar.

Extrae su propio bloc de notas y esboza un dibujo ante la atenta mirada de Thorin. Sabe que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con el tema de Ori y los papeles, sino más bien con su método de relajarse. Puede ver cómo traza los rasgos crudos de Thorin, cómo le dibuja una sonrisa que parece incluso macabra por la dulzura que destila. Conforme dibuja, el joven habla.

—¿A quién se refiere con la vida pacífica que va a ser destruida?—pregunta finalmente—¿A ti y a mí?

Thorin no duda al responder.

—No creo. Tú y yo, por mucho que duela admitirlo, no somos tan importantes.—asimila con tranquilidad.—Tenemos la bendición de Ilúvatar mismo.—añade, con un pequeño guiño que n es bien recibido. Bilbo no cesa en su empeño por la comprensión de su amigo.

—Entonces el veintiuno de Septiembre, durante el solsticio de Otoño (es decir, Melbon) alguien ofrecerá la tentación a alguien y el Gran Dragón se alzará triunfante con su fuego y bla bla bla el Dios morirá y la Diosa llorará. —Bebe el alcohol de un único trago y la fuerte mano de Thorin lo frena, evitando que lo estrelle contra la pared, como era su intención.—No lo entiendo, Thorin, no lo entiendo.—solloza, dejándose abrazar por el mayor.

Sabe que su pequeño está preocupado y no puede negar que la situación le mosquea a él mismo, que ni siquiera él es capaz ni consciente de lo que está sucediendo.

No, en absoluto.

No lo comprende y no intenta hacerlo.

Pero la debilidad, la fragilidad de su elegido, le pesa en el corazón.

Lo abraza, lo acaricia, lo acuna.

No permitirá que nadie haga daño a Bilbo.

[...]

—¿Sabes? Se ha ido. No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.—comenta Bilbo, intentando sonar casual. —No sé por qué se ha ido, pero se ha ido. —añade, quemando su propia lengua con el té a las doce del mediodía.

Thorin refunfuña.

—Es extraño, porque pensaba que me lo diría. Que, como mínimo, me explicaría cómo traducir sus notas. Pero no. Se ha ido sin decir nada. Maravilloso.—continúa, entre sarcástico, triste, dolido y fingiendo normalidad. Es una actitud que no casa con su personalidad en absoluto.—Pero ¡qué le vamos a hacer! Estamos acostumbrados, tú y yo, a que nos den indicaciones confusas, a tener que solucionarlo por nuestra propia mano.—expresa con ademán exagerado.—Aunque esperaba que fuese por parte de Gandalf, no de Ori. De Ori no me lo esperaba. PERO EH. DA IGUAL. Ya aparecerá, si no sé ni para qué me preocupo.

Thorin querría pegarle o abrazarle. Está diciendo incoherencias, está actuando como un verdadero niñato. Pero sabe que es para protegerse, sabe que si Bilbo no dijese ese tipo de cosas tan dolorosas, la tensión, la incertidumbre, podrían con él.

Por ese motivo se ha tomado el día libre aunque Bilbo no ha querido salir a ningún lado. La cámara permanece abandonada en un rincón de la habitación.

"¿Qué diablos puedo hacer?" se pregunta.

Pero no hay respuesta.

Nunca hay respuesta.


	9. Más allá del mar

¿Alguien no sabía que amo a estos hermanos? ¿Alguien? Bueno. Tenía una cierta 'controversia' sobre cómo hacer esto. No sabía si sería Durincest o sólo relación complicada y cercana de hermanos. ¿Saben qué hice? TIRAR UN DADO. ¿El resultado? Ya lo descubrirán.

**Advertencias:** Aparición estelar de TAURIEL. CHAN CHAN. / Mucho FLUFF. / Ori sigue perdido. :C

**8. Más allá del mar.**

Nueve por la mañana. Suena el despertador. Demasiado fuerte. Demasiado pronto. Pero para ellos nunca es demasiado pronto y en breves ninguno tiene la menor idea de quién está despertando a quién porque están ambos en pie y dispuestos a ir a la guerra. A la aventura. A la maravillosa aventura que el mundo les ofrece, que les ofrecerá, que van a tomar y van a superar con tanto éxito que saldrán en todos los diarios.

Los gemidos de excitación y nerviosismo ante lo que está por venir se hacen audibles. Y es extraño porque Kíli siempre ha odiado despertarse pronto y se ha pasado toda su vida académica diciendo que no había clase por la mañana.

En menos que canta un gallo están ambos en la puerta con la maleta correspondiente en cada mano y el café -o colacao, en caso de Kíli- en la otra. Sus sonrisas son amplias y, de vez en cuando, permiten que un bostezo tímido salga.

—¡Taxi!—llama Fíli.

Extrañamente es su hermano quien lo detiene y despacha al taxi.

—No sería una aventura si permitimos que nos arrastren desde el principio.—le recuerda.

La sonrisa del rubio ante la sugerencia de su hermano menor es tan amplia que se le sale de la cara. Casi puede notar cómo cae al suelo pero no lo hace, en absoluto. Porque ellos son así, alegría, sonrisas y mañanas llenas de sorpresas.

De modo que utilizan el autobús.

[...]

—¡Cuánta gente tan temprano!—exclama Fíli sorprendido ante la marabunta que se acumula frente a ellos. Escaleras automáticas, taquillas, colas, estancos, algunas tiendas. Y todo encajado en un enorme edificio de metal y vidrio que aloja la estación aeronáutica.

—¿Sabes? Si salieras más a menudo de casa verías que el mundo está lleno de gente.—le tienta su hermano menor.—Pero claro, los videojuegos son mejor compañía que el exterior, sobre todo para la gente alérgica al sol como tú.

El rubio se ríe y lo abraza por los hombros, caminando a través de las puertas automáticas que se abren a su paso.

El aeropuerto en su total magnificencia les recibe, les da la bienvenida, igual que al resto de pasajeros de todos los demás vuelos. Su ciudad es turística, sus edificios son maravillosos y es centro de arte e inspiración. No es extraño, pues, que al otro lado del asfalto, lo que vean sean turistas chinos y japoneses.

Se ríen ante las extrañas bromas que podrían gastarles. ¡Pero no hay tiempo!

[...]

—¿No vas a registrar mis pantalones? Quizá llevo algo ahí.—provoca.

Casi puede notar la mirada de odio que el rubio está ofreciéndole a la mujer pelirroja que lo ha hecho parar tras el detector de metales. Casi puede sentir la rabia, el rencor, las ganas de golpearla con el mayor trozo de alabastro del que pueda disponer, quizá con la pantera que él mismo esculpió.

La chica enarca el ceño y lo mira fijamente, incapaz de apartar su mirada del joven artista escultor. Sin embargo es buena en lo que hace, y eso implica profesionalidad durante su trabajo.

—Claro que llevas algo ahí. La hebilla del cinturón. Quítatela y vuelve a pasar.—ordena, indiferente ante la aparente voz seductora del joven que ha hecho saltar la alarma.

Su hermano mayor tiembla de la misma rabia. Está coqueteando. Están coqueteando. Ambos. Ella también, con ese tono de dominatrix, con esa voz de 'yo mando y tú obedeces'. El hecho de que esté al cargo del módulo de seguridad no implica que pueda dirigirse a su hermano de ese modo, no con esa voz, no con esa sexualidad dentro del tono, con esa mirada que promete noches enteras de pasión.

Y Kíli únicamente puede sonreír. Nunca sabrá por qué era, quizá por la belleza cautivadora de esa mujer de aspecto joven y piel nívea, o por la emoción que recorre el cuerpo de su hermano y los ojos brillantes que lo observan fijamente.

Terminado y solucionado el pequeño contratiempo, al rubio le falta tiempo para arrastrar a su hermano de la muñeca, maleta incluida, con toda la fuerza de que dispone.

[...]

El dolor se apodera de su espalda al chocar contra la pared de racholas. El dolor se hace presente en sus muñecas, en sus hombros, en su cabeza al golpearse.

En sus labios.

Dientes que se apoderan de ellos con fuerza y rabia, con necesidad y angustia.

—Mío.—gruñe.

Lo ha atrapado, como a una mosca. Sus manos recorren el cuerpo ajeno sin mostrar la más mínima piedad, su lengua recorre el cuello del menor y, de nuevo, sus dientes marcan su propiedad.

—Vamos a perder el vuelo, Fíli.—gime entre murmuros el prisionero.

—Mío.—vuelve a gruñir, besándolo con fiereza.

[...]

—¡Por Mahal, corre!—grita el moreno con la maleta casi volando tras de él.

Sus zapatillas de deporte resbalan por el suelo pulido conforme avanza raudo y veloz, impaparable, buscando con la mirada los números correspondientes a su billete de avión. Cuando finalmente los ve, las puertas de embarque están cerradas, el túnel retráctil se encoge y cuando intenta detenerlo, la azafata de aeropuerto lo retiene.

—¡Debo coger ese avión!—exclama, exasperado.

Tras una pequeña discusión de gritos e improperios su hermano lo alcanza, murmura una disculpa apresurada y lo arrastra de la camiseta, con vergüenza plasmada en las mejillas.

—Nuestro vuelo es el 217B, no el 217A, Kíli.—le susurra, colocándose ambos en la fila de personas que los observa curiosos.

Fíli se siente orgulloso de que su hermano no lleve chaqueta. Su cuello está completamente marcado. Nadie puede decir que el joven no tiene dueño. Porque lo tiene. Desearía tener tiempo para volver a la línea de seguridad y mostrárselo a esa mujer tan extraña y tan alta y tan de todo lo que él no era.

—¡Maldita sea!—exclama en un murmuro para sí mismo que su hermano capta.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunta, visiblemente preocupado.

—Debió ocurrírseme antes.

—¿El qué?

—Besarte, allá, delante de aquella mujer. Hubiera sido un movimiento brillante.—clama, dándose por ganador.

Kíli únicamente puede reírse ante la celosía de su hermano.

[...]

—Odio los aviones.—murmura por lo bajo.—Odio volar.—añade.

Está sentado y se aferra con obviedad y ansia a los reposabrazos, revisa el cinturón cada pocos segundos para cada una de las veces añadir:

—Qué más da, este cinturón no me salvará de la muerte, sólo es para la identificación de cadáveres.

Su hermano mayor permanece preocupado, sentado a su lado y ofreciéndole todo el apoyo emocional que puede. Esa mañana ninguno de ellos ha trenzado o recogido su cabello, van tan despeinados como cabría imaginar.

—Kíli ¿me trenzas el bigote y los laterales del cabello?—le pide en un susurro.

Al principio parece no reaccionar pero en pocos segundos está manos a la obra, haciendo que sus ágiles dedos recorran el cabello rubio que crece a su hermano por toda la cabeza. Primero el bigote, buscando hacer una maravillosa obra de arte y asegurando cada lado con una cuenta plateada que según sus estándares le queda muy bien.

Sin darse cuenta, el avión está en el aire. Ignora el sonido de megafonía, las recomendaciones de las azafatas y únicamente se reacomoda en su asiento con la inclinación del avión al despegar. Fíli se ríe.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunta.

—Nada, tranquilo.—oculta.

Pero lo cierto es que ya están volando, en modo crucero, cuando su hermano termina de trenzar su cabello y recogerlo en una coleta alta para el viaje.

—¿Cuándo despegamos?

Fíli no puede evitarlo. Esta vez ríe con una carcajada limpia y señala la ventana.

[...]

Bajar del avión es, por sí mismo, un gesto de descubrimiento del nuevo mundo. Un único paso y el cálido sol abrasa su piel, sus párpados, su cabello. Se ríen al unísono, dispuestos a embarcarse en la mayor aventura que el tiempo les haya aportado jamás. El dinero de haber vendido varias esculturas en una exposición de Galerías Erebor había servido básicamente para costear ese viaje.

Observan a su alrededor en el aeropuerto. Hay arena, y asfalto y más allá pueden observar verde y azul, y más verde, y quizá una playa -aunque probablemente se lo esté imaginando-. Desembarcan con velocidad y ya, libres de cualquier restricción corren hasta el hotel.

¿Taxi? Los taxis son para turistas normales.

[...]

—¡Ven al agua, Fíli!—grita, casi enterrado en el salado líquido.

Desde la orilla, la mirada se muestra aterrorizada.

—¡No! ¡Está fría!

—¡No está fría, Fíli!—replica, saliendo.

Las intenciones están claras y el rubio corre por su vida. La arena se levanta bajo sus pies conforme sus pasos trazan los que el contrario pisa a continuación. Pero es una batalla perdida y el moreno es bastante más alto. Lo atrapa. Lo abraza. Lo besa. Lo sigue abrazando.

Y él únicamente puede gritarle y amenazarlo. Pero no funciona, porque están de vacaciones y su hermano no va a dejar que se amargue en la hamaca con una piña colada.

En apenas unos momentos se encuentra empapado en el agua.

Honestamente no le importa.

[...]

Se aproxima al chico de gafas de sol y bañador floreado.

—¿Qué bebes?

—Piña colada.

—Al final has conseguido tu propósito.

—¿Quieres?

—Claro.

Y ambos permanecen tumbados bajo el sol abrasadoramente cálido de Julio. Observando el tranquilo mar frente a ellos, deleitándose con la felicidad aparente que los rodea.

[...]

Las sandalias se llenan de arena conforme caminan por las calles del extraño pueblo que rodea la playa idílica donde han ido a parar. Las calles son amplias, soleadas, la gente alegre, las sombras abundantes. Heladerías a ambos lados, gente riendo, artistas ambulantes haciendo malabares, algún que otro niño jugando con una pelota.

Una música inunda sus oídos, el sonido de la felicidad, del verano, de la despreocupación.

No saben exactamente dónde están y no les importa.

Toma su mano.

La sostiene.

Y su sonrisa se amplia.

—¿Te apetece escalar esa montaña?—pregunta con una sonrisa, no importa quién.

—Mañana.—promete.

[...]

Llevan botas de montaña que han adquirido de un vendedor ambulante y para lo baratas que les han salido no están tan mal, son cómodas y parecen resistentes. Los árboles extraños se ciernen sobre ellos cuando abandonan el camino y se esconden en la maleza, cuando avanzan con presteza, bromeando, tocándose de más, tocándose de menos, persiguiéndose, parando, sentándose y prosiguiendo. Su compañía parece ser suficiente en la soledad de la tierra inhóspita y los besos, aunque escasos, son constantes.

Cuando alcanzan la cima, se dejan caer de espaldas sobre el suelo, observando el cielo.

—Es más azul que nunca ¿No crees?—sugiere Fíli.

—Sí.—responde.

Un suspiro huye con el viento, cabalgándolo presto.

A sus pies, se extiende la isla entera. No hay ningún lugar que quede oculto ante ellos, si tan sólo se levantasen y buscasen con la mirada, encontrarían todo aquello que han visto a ras de suelo.

Si se levantasen, lograrían declarar la isla como suya.

El problema, es que la isla ya es suya.

[...]

Se deja caer pesadamente sobre las sábanas limpias de la cama del hotel, respira profundamente, odia el mundo y el mundo le odia a él.

—¿Crees que estará bien?—pregunta, preocupado y ahogado por la almohada.

—¿Quién?—trata de averiguar su hermano mayor.

—Bilbo.

—Claro que estará bien. Thorin lo cuidará. Y en caso contrario, tiene a Dwalin, Bofur ¡Ah! Y a Ori.—le responde, inconsciente de que en ese mismo instante Ori ha desaparecido.

Está de vacaciones, debe disfrutar. El trabajo y las complicaciones llegarán a su debido tiempo, todo a su debido tiempo. El dolor, el rechazo, cualquier mierda explícita que se le ocurra al mundo ponerle delante. Cualquiera. Llegará. Pero no ahora.

El silencio se hace presente y un peso despierta la atención del moreno, un peso justo encima de su espalda, en la misma cama. El siguiente susurro lo sobresalta, justo en su oído, tentador.

—Y ahora, si no te importa. ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en cualquier persona que no sea yo?

Y… de hecho...

Sí. Puede.

¿Quién es Bilbo?

¿Y qué importa?

Él pertenece a su hermano.


	10. Preludio al desastre

NO está revisado, pero igualmente necesitaba subirlo. Necesitaba subirlo mucho. Dedicado a Luthien, Ivorosy, Shershiya y toooodo aquél que decida que merece la pena leerme. Con mención especial a tres personas.

Mi Mel preciosa. Dawninn la violoncellista. Y mi amore Lasombra. Vosotras veréis.

Sé que habéis tenido un Interludio extraño últimamente pero las advertencias son necesarias DE NUEVO.

**Advertencias**: Violencia gráfica, dolor, angst, mención de violación, mención de atentado de homicidio y cosas muy tristes.

**9. Preludio al desastre.**

El teléfono suena en el mismísimo centro del silencio. Interrumpe el letargo que se acumula en las mentes cansadas de los presentes. Juega con él. Lo destroza, lo rompe. El paraje desolado de lienzos incompletos, de un caballete roto y otro en pie, de varios taburetes y la pintura reseca, de las cortinas corridas y la luz filtrándose levemente en los resquicios que la persiana no ha cubierto.

Se levanta del sofá con aliento perdido y seguridad abandonada. Thorin ha dejado Galerías Erebor a cargo de un hombre al que Bilbo no reconoce ni recuerda, Dáin, mientras se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma a curar las heridas de Bilbo. Han pasado juntos los resquicios del verano, el inicio de Septiembre y los primeros quince días. Faltan cinco para el fatídico resultado del que Ori les ha avisado. Un suceso del que aún no tienen la menor idea y desconocen la magnitud del mal que pueda reportarles cualquier actuación incorrecta.

Descuelga el teléfono su mano regordeta y cansada, manchada de tinta. Ha evaluado y reevaluado todas las posibilidades, ha buscado fallos de traducción, de interpretación, ha re ordenado las ideas y el resultado continúa siendo exactamente el mismo. No hay cambios ¿cómo puede haberlos? ¿Cómo podría ser que realmente su mente simple y reencarnada entienda la dificultad del problema al que se enfrentan? Ha dejado de intentarlo. En su lugar, pinta, pinta continuamente, con pintura reseca, con sombras extrañas que no corresponden en colores, con caras deformadas, con horrores constantes y deducciones ilusas e inconclusas. Es magnificiente, magnificiente.

Es como una gran función de la que Bilbo no tiene guión, un monólogo que ha de interpretar antes de que llegue el interludio, o quizá durante el mismo. El interludio del desastre. Quizá puedan ser inmortales, ciertamente, pero no durante demasiado tiempo, en absoluto. ¿Cómo serlo cuando a su alrededor las vidas de los seres más amados se desmoronan como castillos de arena ante la marea y el viento? ¿Cómo ser inmortales cuando una única bala puede terminar fácilmente con todos los suspiros y recuerdos acumulados?

No por mucho tiempo.

El aparato queda recostado contra su oído y la voz es urgente, temerosa, exigente, aterrorizada, cansada. El desazón cubre su tonalidad y vibra en demasía, con un nervio que lleva escuchando desde el mismo momento en que Ori desapareció.

Es Dwalin.

Y, de hecho, habla del desaparecido, del misterioso chico que ha huido y no quiere volver a casa. Ori, escritor, escriba. Pequeño Ori, perdido. Pequeño Ori. ¿Qué males has preferido sufrir en soledad antes que involucrarnos en ellos, insensato?

—No tengo mucho tiempo, escucha: Ori está en el hospital.

Una voz parece replicar algo de fondo, algo que no tiene nada que ver con el tema de base, con la general sensación que se ha apoderado del cuerpo de Bilbo. Le parece que puede entender algo como "Dese prisa, tiene dos minutos". Y no pierde el tiempo.

—Tenéis que ir a buscarlo, al Hospital. Protegedlo, por favor. No permitáis que le hagan daño.—exige, grita, pelea, duele.

Bilbo no sabe qué responder, es su lengua que actúa antes que su cerebro con las costumbres de educación que le han inculcado desde su joven y tierna infancia, en la que las cosas eran sencillas y simples y tenía que aprender etiqueta y a escribir y a pintar y a hablar.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Dwalin? ¿Dónde estás?—pregunta, casi como en un paraje distinto en el que el tiempo transcurre con lentitud, rodeado de niebla, ausente, flotando en sus propios pensamientos.

—En comisaría, no os preocupéis. Id al hospital, proteged a Ori. Va.—exige. Y cuelga.

Bilbo camina, aún suspendido en un universo alternativo en el que su mente no conecta con su cuerpo, hacia Thorin que permanece tumbado en el sofá. Lo mira. Lo observa. No sabe qué es lo que debería ver, no tiene la menor idea de qué espera o qué puede decirle. Aún no entiende qué ha escuchado, aún no entiende qué está sucediendo.

Sus palabras se deslizan pesadas y caen como gotas de agua, resonando contra el suelo, eliminando la sensación de irrealidad, la onírica sensación de paralelismo. Esas palabras rompen el espejo que representa el sueño y presentan el frenesí que se apodera de sus corazones instantes después:

—Dwalin ha llamado. Está en comisaría. Ori está en el hospital.

Suenan lejanas y, a la vez, demasiado cercanas, demasiado reales. Thorin abre los ojos de par en par, golpeado por esa información que parece demasiada, más de la que puede sostener una mente que ya ha sido llenada con todos los recuerdos posibles a lo largo de más de dos mil años, de la eternidad vivida y reencarnada. Thorin no recuerda ningún momento que no envuelva a Bilbo (o a sus sobrinos durante la tercera edad) en que su corazón haya latido con esa intensidad ante el terror que representa la maravilla siniestra de la que acaba de ser consciente.

—Qué.

No responde nada más. Una única palabra antes de levantarse y coger su chaquetón de cuero en el proceso. Sus pupilas se dilatan y sus cejas permanecen fruncidad, preocupado y en lo que parece ser un ataque de ansiedad que puede instaurarse y labrarse un puesto de constante existencia. Besa a Bilbo, profundo y sincero en los labios, lo mira a los ojos y toma sus manos.

—Busca a Ori, supondremos que está en el Hospital General. Voy a encontrar a Dwalin.

Es su despedida antes de salir corriendo por la puerta y abandonar a Bilbo de pie, quieto, en silencio, desorientado y extrañado. Su mundo gris ha adquirido repentinamente una tonalidad multicolor y viva, una tonalidad vibrante que se cuela en sus sentidos y otorga una sensación de realidad que pocas veces había tenido. ¿Ha vivido en un sueño todo este tiempo? Un velo roto parece haberlo separado de la vida habitual a la que estaba acostumbrado. Observa sus obras sin reconocerlas, retorcidas y atormentadas, y decide que tiene que ayudar de algún modo, que tiene que hacer algo.

Chaqueta en mano, no duda en aventurarse a lo desconocido.

Quién sabe si ese ha sido el principio del final.

[...]

El edificio parece desprender un hedor a muerte y desazón que se percibe desde más de una manzana de distancia. El hospital se hace presente en las mentes de los desafortunados incluso antes de traspasar sus puertas. Un edificio demasiado alto, demasiado pálido, con varias alas adjuntas -más bajitas- que contienen probablemente algún otro departamento que no ha cabido en el general y central.

Aventurarse por la puerta principal es como traspasar la barrera del dolor, la barrera del sueño y la realidad. Es como sentir la bofetada de la vida en la cara, recordándote que debes vivir con ganas, rápido, fuerte, sin miedo. Porque la muerte puede sorprenderte en cualquier momento y quizá entres con la cabeza por delante pero en el ataúd serán tus pies quienes inicien la marcha. Las puertas son grandes y le recuerdan la condena, no es un lugar de recuperación sino de despedida, de desilusión y tristeza, de lágrimas derramadas.

Tiembla y todo su cuerpo tiembla con él mientras sus pasos divagantes se aproximan a la recepcionista del lugar. Su cuerpo grita en agonía, pretendiendo huir de allí, salir corriendo, no mirar atrás y, desde luego, jamás volver a asomar la nariz en el lugar. Pero la fobia desaparece, el terror, el pánico que suele sentir al enfrentarse a situaciones de interacción social, no existe. Ya no existe mientras teme por su amigo más que por sí mismo, mientras pretende averiguar qué ha sucedido y entender que Ori realmente está vivo.

Carraspea audiblemente ante la mujer -rubia, con gafas- que levanta la mirada y los observa. Espera una pregunta, una cuestión, una petición. Bilbo, por supuesto, se la ofrece:

—Ori Fundinson.—Recita. Sabe perfectamente que es adoptado y que nunca le ha preguntado su apellido, así que introduce el de Dwalin con la esperanza de que en su identificador sea el que conste. —Me han informado de su ingreso en este hospital.

La mujer no responde y, en su lugar, rebusca en el ordenador, con varios clicks. Demasiados para el gusto del espectador.

—No hay ningún Ori Fundinson.—replica con sarna.—Sin embargo, esta misma madrugada ha entrado en Urgencias un tal Ori Ri.

Bilbo parece pensarlo y trata de obtener un permiso de visionado.

—¿Es usted familiar del paciente?—pregunta.

—No, sólo su... primo.—concuerda.—Fue adoptado, así que no sé exactamente cómo se apellida.—trata de aplacar la desconfianza de la mujer, que parece ligeramente convencida.

—Estaba en Cuidados Intensivos, pero al parecer ya ha pasado a Observación. Sexta planta, pasillo E. Habitación 133.—recita.

Bilbo lo agradece, no sabe si con palabras o el movimiento de su cabeza, mientras apresura sus pasos hacia las escaleras y las sube sin dudarlo un mísero instante. No puede esperar al ascensor, a cada momento que pasa la realidad le resulta más pesada, más común, más extraña e inconscientemente quiere ver a Ori, asegurarse de su bienestar. Aunque, en un hospital, es probable que no se encuentre en una situación óptima.

Se prepara para lo peor, para que no sea él o que haya entrado en observación a la espera de su muerte, se prepara para descubrir que Ori no quiere verlo o que los médicos no le permiten entrar bajo ningún concepto.

Nada de eso sucede.

De hecho, Bilbo queda gratamente sorprendido por haber llegado a un ala del hospital desconocida, que en nada se parece a las películas americanas con exageración y desidia. No. En absoluto. Bilbo se encuentra a sí mismo en un pasillo largo y una puerta de madera con un letrero con números iguales a los que aparecen en su memoria recordando a esa mujer de la recepción. Golpea con los nudillos, esperaba un vidrio que le permitiese verlo desde afuera pero, al parecer, eso únicamente sucede en cuidados intensivos, y ni siquiera se puede hacer ver desde el pasillo sino desde una sala contigua aislada de las miradas indiscretas.

Una enfermera se asoma y lo observa inquisidoramente. Es pelirroja -más bien naranja- y lleva el cabello -presuntamente rizado- recogido en un moño alto que apenas deja escapar un par de mechones. Lleva una bata blanca abierta, un jersey azul y unas gafas exactamente iguales que las que Thorin le ha comprado a él mismo hace poco, esas gafas de pasta de color rojo que tan horribles le habían parecido en un principio de pronto pasan a ser extremadamente interesantes y bonitas. Porque a ella le quedan bien, muy bien. Un bolígrafo y un lapicero en el bolsillo superior y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios repasados con labial de fruta, sin color pero con mucho olor a fresa y limón. La chica le sonríe y en ningún momento hubiera pensado que es la doctora en lugar de la enfermera -que es, básicamente, lo que parece-, pero lo es.

—¿Familiar de Ori Ri?—pregunta con cierta tristeza en sus palabras.

Bilbo sabe cómo funciona esto, lo sabe perfectamente y si no responde lo que se supone que debe responder, entonces todo se irá a tomar por saco, todo. Todo absolutamente quedará arruinado. Así que asiente, con un deje de preocupación y angustia en la garganta.

—Pase.—Ofrece, con reticencia. No debe ser agradable ver el cuerpo inerte y destrozado de tu amigo, de uno de tus recientes mejores amigos.

Lo hace. Entra. Da un paso en el interior de la estancia y lo invade con mucha más intensidad el mismo aroma a desinfectante y horror que se ha filtrado en sus fosas nasales desde que se ha adentrado en el hospital. Huele a limpio, a estéril, huele a desazón, huele a productos de limpieza potentes que puedan ayudar a mantener la enfermedad a raya. Huele a limpieza, precisamente, porque es muy necesario limpiar y deshacerse de aquellos objetos o personas que han sido contaminados y puedan resultar mortales. Las paredes son blancas, muertas, distantes, dictaminantes y represoras de la felicidad. La ventana es luminosa y, aunque el sol ha comenzado a caer en el horizonte, aún se cuela perfectamente a través del cristal.

Y, en el mismo medio, una cama vacía y otra llena. Dos camas. Separadas por una cortina que no ha sido corrida. En la cama ocupada descansa el cuerpo inerte de Ori, conectado a una máquina que a Bilbo le parece absurdo. Emite pitidos y parece tener controlada la vitalidad de su amigo, parece tener vigilada la vida, los suspiros, los latidos que puedan escapársele del pecho y decidan no volver. Ninguno de ellos quiere eso, no pueden quererlo, desde luego que no. No pueden desear que ese chico desaparezca y muera, no pueden porque es demasiado dulce, es la dulzura personificada, es tímido y adorables, y es educado y estudioso y le encantan las bibliotecas y Balin está preocupado.

Bilbo se pregunta por qué Balin no está con su amigo en el hospital, siendo su pequeño querido protegido el que permanece tirado en una camilla. Bilbo se pregunta demasiadas cosas porque su mente es un hervidero de dudas sin respuestas, de preguntas absurdas que no necesitan una y de otras cuestiones más complejas que requieren asistencia inmediata. Sin embargo, lo que más preocupa al poeta sin versos es su amigo.

Un amigo que permanece vendado casi de pies a cabeza, con tubos conectándolo a bolsas de suero, con un ojo vendado y el cabello pelirrojo apenas visible. Una pierna en alto y la mascarilla cubriéndole la boca, amoratada y rota. La imagen que ofrece es la de un moribundo al que el mundo concede una segunda oportunidad.

Rompe su corazón de tantas maneras continuadas que no es capaz de enumerarlas. Lo rompe tantísimo en su interior que los violines suenan y su melodía es maravillosamente triste y ciega. Rompe su alma, su ilusión, el poco apego que tenía a cualquier tipo de proyecto que tuvieran entre manos. Lo rompe todo y tiene que contener el llanto para no abalanzarse sobre él y despedazarlo a besos y abrazos y gritos. Porque se lo merece, porque huyó y no permitió que lo protegieran. Porque él tenía razón y Thorin no: Ori no podía cuidarse solo.

La mujer respeta los instantes de silencio requeridos y únicamente entonces habla y expresa sus condolencias desestresadas.

—Yo soy la doctora Thiskleknott. Mirabeth Thiskleknott. Estoy al cargo del paciente Ri, Ori Ri. —se presenta, cordialmente, tendiendo su mano a Bilbo.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo…?—comienza con intranquilidad y angustia.

—Esta mañana apareció un hombre corpulento en Urgencias, con su cuerpo en brazos, sangrando. Síntomas de… Violación Agresiva. Alguien, quizá varias personas, vejaron y maltrataron el cuerpo de este joven hasta dejarlo en estado catatónico.—Enumera, con una intranquilidad casi exquisita ante la falta de emoción del resto de trabajadores del hospital con los que se ha cruzado anteriormente.—El hombre está detenido, creo. Vino la policía. Me pilló fuera de turno pero lo operamos y lo trasladamos a UCI, hace apenas una hora que está aquí, estabilizado y sin problemas aparentes. Pura suerte que la costilla rota no le traspasase el pulmón provocando su muerte. —añade.

Es entonces cuando se fija en todo lo que ocultan las gafas de la doctora. Unas ojeras prominentes y la desazón provocada por la falta de sueño. Bilbo intuye que ha dormido a ratos en el mismo sofá de la habitación o quizá en su despacho cuando la situación ha sido estabilizada. Se pregunta cómo lo soportan los doctores, cuál es su modo de vida, cómo logran superar el estrés continuo de un paciente al borde de la muerte, un paciente casi desangrado, o peor, la muerte de un paciente. Decide que él jamás podría ser doctor, desde luego que no. Pero esa chica parece ser capaz de hacerlo, capaz de tolerarlo. A pesar del cansancio y el aroma a café que apenas puede ocultar su labial frutal, él nota que es un alma caritativa caída del cielo. Se pregunta si habrá sido ella misma quien operase a aquél hombre o quizá otra persona. Otro doctor con el pulso firme y un bisturí claro. No quiere preguntar qué otras lesiones tiene su amigo, no quiere porque será doloroso y no podrá soportar saberlo. No él, hipocondríaco, que responde horriblemente ante la enfermedad y el desgarro de las personas a su alrededor, demasiado frágiles.

—¿Puedo… quedarme aquí esta noche?—pregunta, inseguro de cuál puede ser la respuesta que la mujer, cansada, agobiada y esperanzada le ofrezca. Ésta sonríe y asiente.

—Yo no puedo continuar más rato con el turno. Ya he hecho dos turnos completos y llevo diecinueve horas seguidas de trabajo, es inhumano. Pero no podía abandonar al joven Ori. Quién sabe. Curaremos sus heridas pero jamás podremos eliminar su aflicción mental, el dolor y trauma que lo perseguirá hasta el día de su muerte.

Lo dice con una voz tan triste que Bilbo apenas es consciente de sus propios sollozos y se deja caer sobre el sillón, dispuesto a velar a su amigo. Cuando la doctora se despide y sale por la puerta, Bilbo llora, finalmente. Observa a Ori, lo observa y le gusta fingir que ha visto alguna que otra cosa reacción, algún movimiento. Pero no es así. Su pulso es estable y su respiración continua, pero no hay más información cerebral, no hay nada que pueda decirle si le está escuchando.

—Tienes que salir de esta, Ori.—le pide.

Y es lo único que pide.

[...]

La comisaría permanece exactamente igual que la última vez que Thorin la visitó, hace unos meses, con Bilbo. Exactamente igual. No hay nada que haya cambiado. Las luces titilan y parpadean, viejos fluorescentes que parecen llevar ahí toda su existencia. La recepción está conectada al resto de la oficina aunque está separada por apenas un separador de vidrio y madera en el que se lee "Policía" con letras claras. En recepción hay un hombre hastiado que se apoya sobre uno de sus brazos y mordisquea un donut. Una imagen demasiado trillada pero no demasiado extraña de observar. Atiende las llamadas e informa al resto de agentes. Eso no significa que él mismo no tenga que actuar en caso de necesidad. Suelen pasarse el cargo de uno a otro dependiendo del día. Al ver a Thorin ahoga una risa y lo mira de la forma más divertida en la que un policía pueda mirarte.

—¿Y bien, Thorin?—pregunta.—No tenemos a tu hijo por aquí.—le asegura, haciendo referencia clara a Bilbo y la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Únicamente se ríe él, pues un compañero que sale en ese momento lo mira acusadoramente.

—El joven no era menor, puede hacer lo que quiera. —le recuerda.

Thorin se lo agradece con la mirada y no dice nada en respuesta a la provocación ofrecida por ese hombre, al cual en realidad sabe que conoce muy bien.

—He venido a ver a Dwalin Fundinson.—expresa.

Los ojos como platos del hombre al relacionar los conceptos. Tartamudea, ligeramente perdido y hace una seña hacia adentro de la comisaría.

—¡Dougherty!—grita desde su puesto.

En breves aparece una mujer con el cabello negro recogido en una coleta baja, extremadamente largo, y unos ojos azules extrañamente familiares. La mujer parece enfadada, sus cejas son grandes y sus labios prominentes, igual que su nariz. Sin embargo sus músculos son fuertes y no parece alguien a quien quisieras enfadar, en absoluto. Cualquiera que se metiera a consciencia con ella debía estar loco. Eso piensa Thorin al observarla y no ver similitud alguna con alguien a quien mínimamente conociera. Excepto Dís. Pero no es Dís, desde luego que no. Es otra mujer, una mujer extraña de extraño porte. La misma que los había metido en el calabozo el día en que causaron escándalo público lo suficientemente escandaloso como para dormir en comisaría.

—Tengo un nombre. Y lo sabes, Sullivan. —Gruñe al hombre de recepción, amenazadora.

Todo seguido se gira hacia Thorin y lo observa de arriba a abajo, juzgando, reconociendo, amenazando. No deja un solo recoveco sin cubrir y Thorin no puede evitar admitir que si sus preferencias sexuales fueran otras esa sería una mujer a la que no le importaría tener en su cama y en su vida. Una mujer fuerte e independiente, policía, incapaz de dejar que el crimen se apodere de la ciudad.

—Thorin Durin, el hombre de la fuente—saluda.—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Es el otro policía quien responde.

—Quiere ver a Fundinson, el recluso… especial de hoy.—tantea.

Ella lo observa extrañada y le hace un gesto para que lo siga. Caminan por pasillos impolutos sin nada que indique la más mínima muestra de violencia, sin nada que asegure que el lugar al que se dirigen realmente está lleno de gente extrañamente peligrosa o que ha incumplido progresivamente la ley sin problema.

—No sé qué tienes que hacer con este hombre, pero que sea breve.

—Me llamó.—admite.

—¿Eras su única llamada?—pregunta la mujer, sorprendida.—¿Vienes a pagar una fianza y marcharte con él? ¿Es eso lo que hacéis los ricos?—añade, visiblemente molesta. Thorin niega con la cabeza.

—Es mi mejor amigo, no tengo ni idea de qué puede haber pasado.

La mujer lo retiene del brazo y le hace frenar, sorprendido por su fuerza y decisión cuando lo mira a los ojos. Parece demasiado seria, demasiado condicionada, quizá incluso algo atemorizada. Más bien un respeto que no había visto antes en nadie.

—Ese hombre está loco. ¿Sabes por qué está detenido a la espera de denuncia?—pregunta, inquisidora. Thorin niega con la cabeza.—Esta mañana ha dejado en Cuidados Intensivos a un hombre y aún no se ha determinado si es cómplice de la violación y paliza mortal del otro, un chico joven y pequeño. Está loco, Durin. Completamente loco. Te agradecería que permitas que lo encarcelemos para que no haga daño a nadie más.—Murmua, condescendiente y preocupada realmente por la posible seguridad vial de la que el resto de ciudadanos pueda disfrutar. Thorin asiente sin saber qué puede decir.

En su mente todo fluye con demasiada velocidad, sin alcanzar a comprender la magnitud de la información que le ha sido otorgada, sin ser consciente de sus preocupaciones y dolores, de su grito interno que exige que sea mentira. Hay algo que no cuadra, porque Dwalin no es violento y sabe que Dwalin jamás violaría a otra persona, sabe que su mejor amigo en ningún instante, ni siquiera en la peor de las locuras, se propondría dañar a alguien que no lo merezca, mucho menos violar a un joven indefenso. Porque Dwalin está consagrado a Ori y a su trabajo. Y Thorin lo sabe, Balin lo sabe y Bilbo lo sospecha. Quizá el único que no es consciente es el mismo Ori, de que todos los gestos bondadosos se dirigen a él, de que las sonrisas son suyas y las miradas cálidas también, de que siempre le permite tomar el último trozo de pizza y nadie nunca ha podido levantar la mano a Ori sin que Dwalin se interpusiera. Sabe que lo ha estado buscando durante todos estos meses en los que él y Bilbo han sido medianamente felices y han tenido sus propios problemas. Sabe que Dwalin nunca se ha rendido. Es un alma caritativa, un buen hombre. ¿De verdad ha podido dañar de esa forma a otras personas?

La respuesta no quiere creerla pero la sabe.

Sí.

Claro que sí.

Y cree que sabe el porqué.

Verlo en la celda elimina su preocupación interior, elimina todas las dudas. Porque no le han dejado limpiarse, no le han permitido compartir celda con otros reclusos temporales y, desde luego, no le han dado más que un trozo de pan y un poco de agua para comer. Nadie se ha acercado allí y por la mirada de su mejor amigo y la tal policía, a juzgar por su uniforme Sargento, Dougherty es la única que se ha atrevido a entablar contacto con el hombre.

Está cubierto de sangre y él mismo aún tiene heridas, comienzan a mostrarse algunos moratones y Thorin lamenta el estado en el que lo tienen. Lo comprende, sin embargo, es imposible que permitan que un hombre que casi asesina a otros dos -o quizá que ha asesinado a uno y al otro no- le hayan permitido salir de la celda para algo que no sea de estricta necesidad. Está sentado en el suelo y Thorin toca la reja para hacer ruido. La sargento se le adelanta.

—Fundinson.—Reclama.—Tienes visita. Que sea breve.—Pide alejándose lo mínimo y manteniendo la mirada fija en la escena que se desarrolla frente a sus ojos sin ningún reparo en evitar que hablen de lo que quieran.

Dwalin no tarda en levantarse, desesperado, y se acerca a Thorin.

—Cómo está Ori.—exige saber, sin dejar que el otro hable.

—He mandado a Bilbo al hospital.—le responde, con tranquilidad. Dwalin, ante esto, se relaja y vuelve a dejarse caer al suelo.

—Me arrepiento de no haberlo matado.—confiesa en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que la propia Sargento Dougherty lo oiga.

Ha roto el silencio, el pacto de suspiros establecido. Está enfocando su mirada al suelo, sucio y desgraciado. Hay algo dentro de su alma que llora, que grita, que se desgarra y pide a gritos salir, que pide a gritos irse. Thorin quiere que siga hablando pero no puede pedírselo, no puede hacerlo porque eso sería cruel, porque Dwalin está encerrado y Thorin sabe que no es justo. No lo es.

—Me arrepiento de no haber matado a ese cabrón. Me arrepiento de no haber cortado su estúpida polla y habérsela hecho tragar.—escupe, hiere, llora con rabia.

Thorin lo observa, casi curioso. Pero no le gusta interrumpir a la gente y cualquiera que lo conozca sabe que tiene de pasional lo mismo que de silencioso, dos partes iguales que se complementan con sencillez y sin problema. Con Dwalin, con su mejor amigo, suele ganar la parte silenciosa y comprensiva, la parte que lo ama y no permite que nadie le haga daño.

La Sargento quiere interrumpir, la sargento quiere hacer que el señor Durin se largue y el tal Fundinson se pudra el prisión por el resto de su vida. ¿Ha matado a uno y quiere matar al otro? ¿Qué clase de psicópata puede ser Durin para escucharlo sin esbozar ni siquiera un gesto de horror?

—Ese cabrón. ¿Quieres saber qué lo ha salvado, Thorin? ¿Quieres saber qué clase de suerte ha permitido que viva? Ese puto y jodido cabrón estaba violando a Ori, Thorin. Había desfigurado su cara casi por completo, sangre por todas partes de su cuerpo. No pude terminar el trabajo, no pude porque Ori se moría, Thorin. Se moría. Y ahora... Yo estoy encerrado y él está vivo, creo. Estoy seguro.—finaliza, amargamente.—Azog, se llama. Y te aseguro que cuando salga de aquí iré al hospital y lo mataré. Lo mataré a sangre fría.

Hay algo que conecta en la mente de la sargento, algo que conecta y se le cae el mundo, los prejuicios, la imagen que había formado del hombre al que detuvieron esa misma mañana. El hombre no es un asesino, no es un psicópata, el hombre es un hombre triste, roto por la tragedia, un hombre consumido por la rabia de ver a un supuesto ser querido en manos de un desgraciado que le hace daño.

Las cavilaciones duran largo rato, durante el cual Thorin recuerda perfectamente quién es Azog, aunque Dwalin no sea capaz. Thorin recuerda que Azog es el culpable de su primera muerte, el culpable de la pérdida de Bilbo, el culpable de que jamás pudieran ser felices en aquella vida. Es el culpable de su odio, de su venganza, es el culpable de que su familia al completo jamás tuviera un hogar. Es el culpable de tantas cosas que en su mente únicamente hay una frase que emite:

—No lo mataste, Dwalin pero ¿se lo hiciste pagar?—pregunta.

Lo único que recibe es un asentimiento de cabeza.

Thorin se derrumba también, y aunque no llora, lo hace.

Lo hace porque no puede evitarlo.

Y lo peor es que Dwalin mira al techo y se ríe.

—¿Quieres saber qué es lo mejor?—pregunta.

Thorin no quiere saber. No quiere.

La imagen de Ori desfigurado y agredido es suficiente. La imagen de su Bilbo en el hospital cuando ese malnacido puede estar cerca, es suficiente. Demasiado dolor, demasiado horror. Pero a Dwalin le da igual.

—Lo mejor es que su jefe se llama Smaug. —Completa.

Sí.

Smaug.

Thorin sujeta las rejas para sostenerse, para no caerse. Y el silencio se apodera de la estancia. Nadie habla, nadie respira apenas. No hay ningún tipo de ruido que interrumpa la corriente de pensamientos de cada cual.

Smaug.

El psicópata. El violador. El asesino. El hombre al que mandaron a prisión con ayuda de algunos de los mejores abogados que pudieron contratar.

Smaug.

El motivo por el que Bilbo tiene pesadillas, el motivo por el que no pueden estar juntos en una cama. El motivo por el que Bilbo no quiera ir a la playa y no quiera ser feliz.

Smaug: Arruinando sus vidas desde detrás de las rejas.

Thorin sabe perfectamente que lo va a matar.

No le importa quién intente impedirlo.

El tiempo pasa y ellos dos permanecen en silencio. Thorin consigue permiso para curar las pequeñas heridas que su amigo tiene marcadas sobre la piel, sobre la cara, sobre los brazos. Y el permiso es concedido. El tic tac del reloj es lo único que se escucha y el silencio únicamente es roto por una voz juvenil que ninguno de ellos reconoce. La queja del policía de recepción se hace audible ante un intruso, pero en el departamento nadie más se preocupa ni levanta su mirada de la mesa más que para saludar cordialmente.

—¡Miél!—grita una mujer lanzándose al cuello de la Sargento y besándola brevemente.

—Mirabeth, cariño. ¿Por qué no estás en casa?—le pregunta, enarcando una ceja.

—Está vivo. El chico al que este tipo trajo al hospital esta mañana.—informó con una enorme sonrisa. La mujer, que rondaría los treinta años, parecía feliz.

—¡Oh, me alegro muchísimo! ¿Has oído, Fundinson? Tu otra víctima está viva también. ¿Te arrepientes de no haberlo matado?—pregunta con indiscreción.

Ante este comentario el hombre no tarda en abalanzarse contra los barrotes, furioso.

—¿Eres imbécil o no has prestado atención a nada de lo que he dicho antes?—exige saber, enfadado y lleno de ira, lleno del horror de la incomprensión. Es una fiera enjaulada. Pero mira a la otra mujer, a la pelirroja.—Eres la doctora que salió a recogerlo. Dime, cómo está. Dímelo. Por favor.—ruega.

La mujer, pese a la negación de su pareja, se acerca a los barrotes y toca las manos grandes del hombre que cuelgan entre ellos. Lo observa directamente en los ojos.

—Está vivo y bien. Pronto despertará, me he pasado el día curándolo y evitando su muerte. Sé que no fuiste tú.—lo consuela.—Esta noche tiene compañía, un amigo se ha hecho pasar por familiar y está en la habitación con él, tranquilo.

Dwalin asiente y levanta las manos de la mujer para besar sus nudillos con agradecimiento.

—Gracias, eres un ángel caído del cielo, que Ilúvatar te guarde.

Ella sonríe amablemente y acepta su agradecimiento.

—Son las once de la noche, deberíamos irnos todos a nuestras respectivas casas. Excepto tú, lo lamento, pero pasarás aquí la noche.—anuncia Miél.

Se despiden de Dwalin que lleva una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y se tumba sobre el banco, dispuesto a dormir en gran medida de lo posible.

Ori está vivo.

Ori está bien.

[...]

Pip. Pip. Pip.

Un único sonido se escucha en una sala aislada de UCI. Un hombre musculoso se revuelve en la cama, alguna herida continúa sangrando pero las peores están cosidas. Sus pulmones se inundan con su sangre y no parece que vaya a lograr salir de esta con vida.

Los doctores hacen todo lo que pueden.

Azog, sin embargo, tiene las horas contadas.


	11. Cuenta atrás

Sí, sí, tardo en actualizar pero la Universidad me tiene ¡HASTA ARRIBA! de faena. Hoy mismo he pasado la mañana en un colegio de primaria entrevistando a profesoras y la directora. Un martirio, os lo prometo, no tengo tiempo ni para pensar :C Mucho menos para escribir.

¡Pero aquí está!

Advertencias: Posibles incoherencias causadas por el estrés. Drama. Mucho drama. y Fluff. Porque el fluff siempre mola.

ADVERTENCIA GRANDE: GRAN PARANOIA.

**10. Cuenta atrás**

**Cuatro. **

El primer día es horrible. Lo echan de la sala tantas veces que ni siquiera toma asiento. Las enfermeras fluyen como agua de río, entran, salen, se renuevan. Conectan tubos, desconectan maquinaria y conectan otra diferente. Traen bolsas de suero, quitan bolsas de suero. A veces entran, echan a Bilbo, y se llevan a Ori en su camilla, a quirófano. Abren su cuerpo, recolocan las costillas rotas, cierran su cuerpo. Penetran su cuerpo, extraen fluidos y heces de su intestino. Suturan, arreglan, cauterizan, la herida horrible que han dejado las vejaciones en su cuerpo y han impedido su uso durante un buen tiempo.

Bilbo, pese a su propia vergüenza, agradece que durante el ataque que él mismo sufrió, Smaug fuese leve en comparación. Agradece haber salido vivo de aquello sin más que un desgarro anal que curó con pomada y desinfectante, que le impidió sentarse durante un largo tiempo. Ahogó ese dolor en alcohol. Se pregunta si Ori será capaz de superarlo, se pregunta si quizá debería dejar su propio trauma a un lado, siendo una violación tan sencilla, tan indolora en comparación. Pero no, no puede. Porque lo marcaron para siempre.

Llora.

Llora porque entiende que Ori nunca más volverá a ser el mismo. Igual que Bilbo. Justamente igual. Siente empatía y simpatía. Pero, especialmente, siente odio por el hombre que causó esas heridas emocionales y físicas en su amigo.

[...]

—¿No puedes hacer nada?—pregunta, algo nervioso.

—No, no podemos sacarlo. Los doctores de urgencias lo han acusado de violación, vejación y violencia. Hasta que no haya pruebas, no podemos hacer nada.—le responde ella, amablemente.

—¿Y si se ofrece una fianza?—resuelve, de nuevo.

—Lo siento.—murmura la joven sargento.

—Maldita sea la burocracia.

[...]

**Tres.**

Las máquinas del hospital se han convertido casi en su propio latido. Se han fusionado con sus pensamientos. Ahora, simplemente, recuerda, poco, a, poco, siguiendo, el, ritmo, que, el, corazón, de, Ori, emite. No abandona la sala, si puede no la abandona. Permanece ahí, quieto, sentado en un sofá tan incómodo que llega a echar de menos los mullidos sillones pequeños del loft que los hermanos Fíli y Kíli dejado de lado toda la agresividad obtenida, toda la seguridad que le aportó el descubrimiento de su vida pasada, todo el valor y la invencibilidad que Thorin mismo le entregó en acto de fe. Lo ha dejado de lado todo y vuelve a ser un poeta sin versos, un pintor sin pigmento. Un artista sin inspiración. Vuelve a ser triste. Vuelve la desesperanza.

Ori no despierta.

Lleva setenta y dos horas en un coma inducido por los médicos. Setenta y dos horas sin emitir más señales de vida que los latidos artificiales que la máquina no duda en dejar escuchar. El flujo de enfermeras es más calmado y Bilbo lo agradece.

Ya no lo echan, ya ni siquiera se molestan en decirle nada. Thorin aún no ha aparecido por el lugar, al parecer está haciendo papeleo para que Dwalin salga de calabozo. No lo logra, no sin el testigo de Ori y las pruebas pertinentes.

—Tranquilo, Bilbo, mi chica está haciendo todo lo posible.—le susurra Mirabeth, la doctora, en cuanto encuentra un instante de tranquilidad en el que Bilbo está al borde de un ataque de ansiedad tras hablar ampliamente de la situación.

—Dwalin es inocente.—repite, Bilbo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Lo sé, lo vi. Estaba destrozado. Pero ya te he dicho, Miél está haciendo su estancia más llevadera, no tienes que preocuparte.

—Gracias.—susurra, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

El silencio se hace presente y sólo recuerda que la doctora está presente y va actualizando la revisión de su amigo cuando ésta va a irse y, antes de hacerlo, le habla.

—¿Quieres que te traiga un café cuando vuelva?

Bilbo asiente con la cabeza, distraído.

[...]

—No podemos detenerlo, está medio muerto.—resuelve la sargento Dougherty, observando al hombre que, en la sala de Cuidados Intensivos, se remueve en la cama.

—Pero quizá podamos obtener una confesión.—propone Thorin.

—El protocolo existe para algo.—Le recuerda ella, visiblemente molesta por su falta de maneras.

El hospital huele a limpio pero ese ala huele a muerte y sufrimiento, huele a desesperación, a olvido. Huele a no volver a salir con vida sino con los pies por delante, envuelto en una bolsa plateada en dirección a la morgue.

Thorin se encoge de hombros.

—Yo no tengo que seguir ningún protocolo, no soy policía.—tantea, con una sonrisa irónica.

En apenas tres pasos está dentro de la sala, ha abierto la puerta y observa fieramente a las enfermeras, que no saben qué hacer exactamente.

—Fuera.—advierte.

Miél no puede hacer otra cosa que entrar detrás de él para evitar que cometa una horrible locura. Thorin, tras echar a esas mujeres, se acerca agresivamente a la camilla y sacude al hombre por, valga la redundancia, los hombros.

—Despierta, cabrón.—gruñe.

Azog no da muestras de estar mucho más vivo que muerto, sin embargo sus ojos, entornados y llenos de sufrimiento, lo observan detrás de la máscara de respirar.

—Confiésale a la Sargento Dougherty tus crímenes y muere con elegancia.—Exige.

El hombre, musculoso y deshecho, parece reír bajo el respirador automático.

—Smaug.—parece exclamar entre risas y tos sangrienta que mancha el respirador.

—¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?—exclama un doctor, ansioso, mientras estira de ellos hacia afuera. —¡Es un paciente que se debate entre la vida y la muerte!—les replica.

—Sargento Dougherty.—se presenta Miél.—Asuntos policiales, ya nos vamos.—le asegura, girándose y caminando en dirección contraria.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—pregunta Thorin, confuso.

—Tenemos nuestra confesión, vamos.

Thorin no entiende absolutamente nada.

[...]

**Dos.**

Ha salido de la habitación, acelerado, ante una pequeña revelación. No sabe de dónde ha sacado la información ni por qué motivo se la han proporcionado a él. Sabe que empieza a adorar a esa doctora, que la joven pelirroja -joven, con quizá treinta años- se ha labrado su pequeño lugar con su amabilidad en esos tres días en el hospital. Es dulce, amable, y pícara. Es una buena mujer que ha pasado horas enteras charlando con el joven de veintitrés años al revisar a Ori o al terminar ella su turno a media jornada. Al parecer el caso de Ori es excepcional y normalmente no llegan pacientes tan gravemente heridos.

—Tienes que venir, ya.—había exclamado al entrar en la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa?—había preguntado él, aparentemente molestado en su ensoñación diaria y su pensamiento abstracto.

—Miél está deteniendo a un muerto.—explicó, sonriente.

—¿...qué?

Y, en efecto, es lo que estaba haciendo. Porque allí, frente a la sala de la UCI, hay varios policías. Bilbo supone que la morena, la mujer fuerte y decidida que está al frente, es la supuesta Miél de la que la joven médico le ha hablado en ocasiones. No se besan ni se acercan más de lo necesario.

—Por complejo que sea este procedimiento...—prosigue la mujer, leyendo en voz alta un papel.—El señor Azog Defiler queda acusado y condenado por la vejación, violación y muestra extrema de violencia agresiva con daños graves hacia Ori Ri, siendo principal sujeto de culpa y siendo abierto a posibles cómplices ya detenidos.—recita.

Minutos más tarde, en la cafetería, Bilbo está sentado en una mesa, él solo, con Mirabeth siendo partícipe del desalojo de la sala de Cuidados Intensivos.

—Pero está muerto.—murmura Bilbo, sin comprender absolutamente nada, y observando cómo la bolsa dorada cubre el cadáver del hombre al que sabe perfectamente que Dwalin rompió en toda su extensión. El cadáver del que en otros tiempos fue uno de sus peores enemigos, su pesadilla y el causante de su dolor vital a lo largo de los largos ochenta años que sufrió en soledad.

—Y por eso será enterrado.—acepta la cercana voz de Thorin, triunfal.

Bilbo sonríe ampliamente, tras dos días y medio sin verlo, y lo besa, lanzando sus brazos a su cuello, casi levantándose de su silla..

—Te eché de menos.—murmura.

Al cabo de ciertos intercambios de opiniones y frases, cuando Thorin simplemente parece radiante, encaja dos piezas y lo observa con una ceja enarcada.

—No tienes nada que ver ¿no?

Thorin se encoge de hombros.

—Quizá tenga algo que ver con su detención y culpabilidad, pero no he causado su muerte.—admite.

Bilbo lo abraza por la cintura, sin quererlo dejar ir. Pero el tiempo se acaba.

—Tengo que volver a comisaría.—le explica, separándose de él y comenzando a caminar hacia la propia Miél, ya desalojada la sala y habiéndose llevado los servicios funerarios al cadáver del hombre. Son interrumpidos por la graciosa mujer pelirroja, que parece emocionada.

—¡Está despierto!—exclama, sin aire.

Y lo está.

Ori está despierto.

[...]

—Ori...—murmura Bilbo, apoyado al borde de la cama. La doctora ha hecho todo lo que debía hacer, ha hablado con él, ha reposado ligeramente y los ha dejado solos en la habitación, a él y a Bilbo, Thorin espera afuera.

—Bilbo...—susurra el joven, ahogado por sus propias palabras y el llanto en los ojos.—Nunca imaginé que fuese tan horrible.—admite, dejando que las lágrimas finalmente fluyan. Bilbo toma su mano y la aprieta todo lo fuertemente que le permite el estado de su amigo.

—Lo es.—consuela Bilbo, en un suspiro.

—Bilbo...—susurra, de nuevo. Cierra sus ojos y trata de cesar en su llanto pero no lo logra. —No tienes que ofrecerme una disculpa. No es tu culpa, no podías hacer absolutamente nada, no podías seguirme ni salvarme.—Bilbo no sabe qué puede decir, no sabe de qué modo podría consolarlo, si realmente podría hacerlo, si habría alguna oportunidad de entrar en su mente y mentirle, prometerle que todo estará bien.

—Ori, yo…

—Bilbo, lo he recordado todo.

Lo deja caer como una bomba y pilla al pobre Bilbo desprevenido. Lo aplasta y desvía su línea de pensamiento, lo lleva a algún lugar diferente y lo deja caer por el borde de un edificio. La mente del joven poeta da vueltas, gira sin rumbo y no encuentra una explicación posible para lo que está sucediendo. No entiende cómo Ori puede recordarlo, qué es lo que recuerda exactamente ¿su vida anterior? ¿lo sucedido con Dwalin y Azog? ¿Recuerda, acaso, qué es lo que significan las anotaciones que dejó en su casa?

—¿Qué recuerdas, Ori?—pregunta. Pero el joven pelirrojo niega con la cabeza y mira la puerta.

—Dile a Thorin que entre.—pide, pero antes de que Bilbo alcance la puerta, otro murmullo lo sorprende.—Gracias, Bilbo. Por estar aquí y no rendirte.

El joven artista sonríe y asiente, tranquilo con su propia consciencia. Aunque Ori jamás vaya a hallar su recuperación, obtiene el consuelo de que es perdonado, de que no hay ninguna culpa en no haberlo encontrado, en no haberlo seguido completamente.

Thorin se adentra con cuidado, inseguro. Bilbo es consciente de que en todo este tiempo desde que lo conoce en esta vida, Thorin ha sido muy cerrado, muy ausente. Sabe que le cuesta relacionarse con las personas, sabe que le resulta casi imposible ofrecer aquella vieja sensación de poder y majestuosidad. Bilbo, simplemente, sabe que los siglos -y actualmente el alcohol- han destrozado a su Uno, al hombre al que ama. Y lo lamenta, porque es un caparazón de llanto y dolor, y a Bilbo le resulta casi imposible no admirarlo en momentos como este, en los que se enfrenta a sí mismo y decide encarar los problemas.

—Ori, yo...—trata de disculparse, consolarlo o expresar cualquier otro sentimiento, pero ni lo logra ni se lo permiten. El joven lo interrumpe.

—No, Thorin.—lo detiene.—Un Rey no debe ofrecer consuelo a sus súbditos si él fue el primero en ofrecer su vida a cambio de seguridad y bienestar futuros.

Y Thorin, por primera vez en su vida, se siente en paz consigo mismo. Ori lo dice todo con su mirada, todo lo que no puede ser dicho con palabras.

Porque lo perdonaron y por fin lo sabe. No lo juzgaron, no lo odiaron, no replicaron su enfermedad, ni siquiera exigieron su olvido, no lo borraron de sus memorias. Lo perdonaron. Lo perdonaron. Su partida fue sincera y en paz.

Bilbo no puede sino sonreír ante la imagen relajada de las cejas de Thorin.

—Gracias, Ori.—murmura.

El sonido de la puerta los distrae y se giran para ver que es Mirabeth, ligeramente descuidada y con prisa, que se asoma.

—Han venido a tomar nota.—murmura, antes de desaparecer de nuevo y dejar paso a su propia pareja. Thorin, satisfecho, se incorpora y esconde las pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que se habían asomado en sus ojos.

Miél Dougherty se acerca a la cama con rapidez y fuerza, sus pies marcan el suelo, sus botas policiacas no dejan huella física pero sí mental. Si la doctora es un soplo de aire fresco, la sargento es un terremoto, una verdadera fuerza de la naturaleza. Parece casi irreal, demasiado humana, demasiado tangible, demasiado existente, cuando saca un cuaderno y con una sonrisa forzada los mira.

—Vengo a tomar declaración.—Explica, y parece casi una exigencia, una orden que ninguno de ellos puede replicar. Ori cierra los ojos, con dolor ante el recuerdo que por unos instantes había olvidad. La mujer se sienta en una silla al lado de la camilla en la que el paciente está tendido.—Dígame, señor Ri, ¿qué recuerdos tiene del ataque?—pregunta, seriamente.

No hay ni el más mínimo rastro de la mujer amable a la que Thorin ha tenido el placer de conocer durante tres días. La reconoce en su propio ambiente, en el papel de Sargento y no en el de mujer.

—Estaba oscuro y yo estaba escondido en el piso de dos amigos, Fíli y Kíli.—comienza Ori. Bilbo se maldice por no haberlo pensado antes, pero de todos modos ellos estaban de vacaciones ¿Cómo iba a saber él algo de eso?—Cuando recibí una llamada de amenaza de un número desconocido. Sabía que me habían encontrado, así que busqué otro escondite. Fui a ver a Bilbo y después corrí todo lo que pude para ver si podía alcanzar el puerto y meterme en un barco, pero me atraparon apenas diez horas más tarde. En el Barrio Gótico, me acorraló y me pidió unas notas… Mis notas.—confiesa, trata de ser paciente pero sus palabras son lentas y le cuesta equilibrar su pensamiento. Lo habla de una forma tan exasperante que sin querer se ha tomado diez minutos enteros únicamente para esa explicación.—Azog, dijo que se llamaba. Y yo me negué, porque es algo muy importante.—continúa.—Así que me pegó. Y como seguí negándome, me… me… me hizo esto. Con una barra de metal y luego él mismo… Y… Pensé que iba a morir.—llora conforme confiesa, el hipo se escurre de entre sus labios.

Miél para de escribir en su libreta y enarca una ceja, trata de ser impasible pero hay un nudo en su garganta que le impide hablar. Animalito, pobre chico, tan joven, tan vivo, y ahora tan herido por siempre. Quiere pedirle que prosiga, pero no se ve capaz. Incluso agradece que Thorin haga una interrupción.

—¿Qué puedes decirnos de Dwalin Fundinson?—imita el tono y el tipo de pregunta que la Sargento realizaría.

—Él… me salvó.—explica, algo más distraído. —Llegó y lo derribó. Y me salvó. Casi lo mata y quise que lo hiciera, pero sólo podía llorar y luego me desmayé.—finaliza.

Thorin mira fijamente a la sargento, Bilbo mira fijamente a la sargento. Una petición silenciosa y exigida, una petición específica que la hace suspirar y negar con la cabeza, en incredulidad hacia sí misma.

—Obviaremos que el señor Fundinson sea el causante de las heridas mortales de Azog Defiler, fallecido esta misma mañana a las 9:25AM.—concede.

Y cuando se levanta y continúa en su papel de inamovible, Thorin debe recordarse a sí mismo que ama a Bilbo, porque es plenamente consciente de que el impulso principal es besarla y montarle un altar, que probablemente esculpirían Fíli o Kíli, o los dos, y hacerla santa.

Acaba de salvar a Dwalin.

Acaba. De. Salvar. A. Dwalin.

A su mejor amigo.

De ir a prisión.

No sabe si puede ser más feliz.

Únicamente si Ori estuviera bien, claro.

[...]

**Uno.**

—Thorin es la clave, Bilbo.—dice Ori, cuando despierta. Son las diez de la mañana y lleva toda la noche durmiendo, descansando, recuperándose. Continúa evacuando por un tubo, continúa sin alimentarse con cosas sólidas y continúa continuamente supervisado.

—¿Perdón?

Ori no sabe exactamente cómo explicarlo.

—Lo cierto es que yo mismo no lo comprendo.

El silencio se apodera de ellos. Están solos en la habitación del hospital.

—Voy a pagar la fianza de Dwalin y sacarlo del calabozo.—se había despedido Thorin, una hora y media antes. Ambos habían asentido, conformes.

Pero ahora, en el asfixiante entorno que los rodea, los oprime y los ahoga, no les queda más que racionalizar la situación. Bilbo se muere de ganas de preguntarle qué significan sus palabras, qué pasará el Veinte de Septiembre y por qué. Pero no puede, no puede presionarlo, porque entrará en pánico.

Agradece que sea el bibliotecario quien haya iniciado la conversación.

—Estoy soñando cosas extrañas, Bilbo. Últimamente son peores. Al principio eran retazos de objetos que podía encontrar aquí, como el libro escrito en Khúzdul, como las pinturas. Después comencé a soñar con nuestro pasado. Con nuestra aventura, con mi propia muerte a manos de los trasgos en Moria. —le explica.

—¿Y los papeles que dejaste en mi casa?—pregunta el joven poeta.

—Tal y como te estoy diciendo, comencé a soñar cosas más y más extrañas. Y tuve que irme, porque había descubierto el plan final. Había traducido su código. Había encontrado la canción.

Lo dice en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto que no pudiera ser escuchado y, al fin y al cabo, es exactamente eso lo que es. Un secreto, un secreto a gritos, un secreto olvidado. Algo que la iglesia predica, algo que los herejes se adjudican. Es Ilúvatar, y son ellos mismos. Bilbo recuerda, Bilbo consigue recordar al fin. Y, como un mantra, lo recita.

_"Y cuando la canción sea reencontrada, Hombres y Valar la cantarán. _

_Y no quedará nadie sobre la tierra pues no quedará tierra sobre la que quedar. _

_Los mares inundarán la montaña y la roca matará al océano. _

_El cielo arderá y de los volcanes únicamente surgirá humo. _

_Pues el mundo habrá finalizado con su canción y renacerá con otra forma, con otros caminantes que no serán los mismos. _

_Y los Valar se extinguirán, pues son crueles y no merecen caminar bajo el cielo. _

_Y los humanos perecerán, pues son débiles y será su debilidad la que escriba la canción._

_Esto acontecerá cuando el alma imperecedera e inmortal ceda a la oscuridad._

_Esto acontecerá cuando la bondad sea leyenda y la pureza mito._

_Así ha de ser."_

Ori asiente y esconde su llanto, esconde sus miedos y sus horrores. Los esconde porque ya no queda nada en su cuerpo que pueda permanecer aterrorizado. Los esconde porque ya no hay nada absolutamente que pueda ofrecerle el más mínimo temor, ya no hay nada que pueda amenazarlo. Porque se ha perdido a sí mismo. Ya lo han destrozado. Ya no pueden hacerle daño.

—Alguien cantará la canción. Mañana. Y creo que sé quién va a ser.

Es una condena.

Bilbo ahoga un gemido de horror.

—No.

Ori desaparece en su propia mente, consciente de su papel como oráculo.

Y de que el destino no puede ser cambiado.

[...]

Toc, toc.

Resuena la puerta y se abre poco a poco, ofreciendo un chirrido. Ori está agotado y se siente incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hacer nada que no sea reposar y beber agua, hablar incluso. Pero no se siente preparado para ninguna visita que no sea Bilbo.

Así que cuando ve aparecer a Dwalin por la puerta, se sorprende gratamente y desearía desaparecer. Desaparecer por completo, esfumarse, irse, morir. Quién sabe qué desea. Lo único que no quiere es enfrentar su mirada, no ahora que está roto y sucio y el hombre jamás podrá mirarlo de la misma manera.

No ahora que ya no es Ori, el niño inocente y puro al que adoptaron una vez.

No ahora.

No.

Pero Dwalin avanza hasta la silla cutre que hay al lado de la cama, se sienta, toma una de las manos del joven entre las suyas, las sostiene, deja caer su cabeza sobre su regazo, sobre la sábana de hospital, y rompe a llorar. Porque Dwalin no llora, Dwalin nunca llora.

Pero lo está haciendo y Ori no sabe qué decir.

Cuando termina, levanta su cabeza y su mohawk despeinado, y lo encara con una tranquilidad aparente que esconde los mayores nervios que una persona haya sufrido jamás.

—Estás vivo de verdad.—murmura, incrédulo.

—Gracias a ti.—responde Ori, cortés, lleno de miedo.

—Llegué tarde, no puedes darme las gracias.—replica el mayor.

—Llegaste. Y ni siquiera te había llamado. Gracias.—responde, descarado, el joven escritor.

Se miran fijamente, a los ojos, y Dwalin siente que el mundo se va derrumbando a pedacitos y sólo permite que vivan ellos dos, en esa habitación estrecha en un hospital.

—No voy a permitir que vuelva a pasarte nada, Ori.—promete, resistiendo la tentación de continuar llorando.

Ori sonríe dulcemente, como únicamente él sabe hacer. Como sólo un joven estudiante de literatura, becario en la Biblioteca General de la ciudad, puede hacer. Una sonrisa misteriosa que te invita a desvelar su felicidad, su extraña atracción directa, su extraña tristeza oculta.

—Te creo.—confiesa el pequeño.

Continúa aterrorizado. Aterrorizado ante la idea de Dwalin rechazándolo, repudiándolo, abandonándolo, yéndose del hospital para no volver a verlo jamás. De verse en la calle, sin casa ni familia, sin nadie que lo aprecie.

Pero a Dwalin no le importa.

—Azog está muerto.—le notifica. Ori exclama con sorpresa, tan incrédulo como Dwalin ante la visión de su maltrecho cuerpo.—Según la Sargento Dougherty yo no fui, así que no te preocupes. Debió ser atropellado por alguien. No tiene absolutamente nada que ver conmigo y contigo. —añade, intentando bromear.

Ori no responde, ni siquiera sonríe al respecto. No halla las fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Ori, pequeño, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?—cuestiona, preocupado, sin soltar aún su mano.

Él niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?—vuelve a preguntar, pero no obtiene respuesta.

Un rato después, entre el silencio se abre paso su temor.

—¿Podré volver a casa conti… con vosotros?—se corrige rápidamente. Dwalin levanta la cabeza, perdido en sus pensamientos, y lo mira extrañado.

—¿Por qué no ibas a poder volver a casa con nosotros… conmigo?

—Porque… No sé.

—Ori, mírame.—exige, levantando su barbilla.—Siempre que necesites un hogar, me tendrás a mí.—confiesa, y Ori no sabe por qué lo hace, pero entrelaza sus dedos con los de él y se permite abandonarse a la almohada entre sollozos de felicidad y angustia.—Ori… ¿Qué pasa?

—Te quiero, Dwalin. Te quiero muchísimo. Gracias. Gracias por cuidarme, por no irte.—murmura, colapsando en la cama, por el sueño. Ronca suavemente y el mayor obtiene una sonrisa de realización que no cambiaría por nada mientras observa cómo el pelirrojo duerme..

[...]

—Esta vida se nos está torciendo también, Bilbo.

El poeta asiente.

Están solos, en un pequeño reducto del hospital al que se atreven a llamar cafetería a pesar de la calidad, precio y espacio que se ofrece en el lugar. La mesa es pequeña y hay poca luz, muy poca luz. Thorin y Bilbo permanecen muy juntos, sus cabezas casi tocándose. Han dejado que Dwalin vea a Ori, que pasen juntos todo el tiempo que quieran, que se consuelen. Balin no ha sido informado aún de lo sucedido, nadie quiere ser el responsable del disgusto del hombre.

Bilbo respira y suspira, absorbe la esencia de Thorin hasta donde puede, lo memoriza lentamente. Porque se les acaba el tiempo y no sabe si saldrá vivo de esta.

—¿Sabes por qué nos hemos podido reencontrar, Bilbo?—pregunta Thorin, curioso.

Bilbo presta atención y desvía su mirada del rostro de Thorin para enfocar únicamente a sus ojos, no puede memorizar aquello que ya conoce por repetición durante siglos.

Niega con la cabeza, curioso. Nunca se había preguntado por qué se ha reencarnado, vida tras vida, hasta alcanzar el siglo veintiuno y poder hallar el modo de que la felicidad sea existente. Nunca se lo había planteado.

Se siente estúpido.

¿Cómo no se ha planteado el motivo por el cual vida tras vida haya amanecido, crecido y aparecido dentro del cuerpo de una persona diferente?

—Hice un trato con Ilúvatar.

La mente del joven frena en seco. Deja de pensar, deja de aventurarse en su propia perdición, deja de plantearse preguntas estúpidas. Porque acaba de escuchar algo que no parece poder creer, acaba de escuchar algo que reafirmaría todas y cada una de sus creencias, algo que puede desmontar el tejido del que el mundo está hecho.

Algo inverosímil que requiere de toda su fe para existir.

—¿Disculpa?

Thorin es entonces quien suspira.

—Cuando… Thorin Escudo de Roble murió, pasé a los salones de Mahal. Allí encontré a mi padre, el propio Aulë, creador de todos los enanos, y a su esposa Yavanna. Y a Manwë, más adelante. Se me ofreció un trono junto a ellos como primer y único hijo en superar la fiebre del dragón. Me negué.—comienza a explicar, pacientemente.—Reclamé una segunda oportunidad, volver a la Tierra Media donde podría encontrarte y devolverte tu corazón, tu felicidad. No me lo concedieron.—añade, con ninguna dificultad para recordar.—Renuncié a mi alma con tal de poder hallarte. Y así es como Ilúvatar mismo, escuchó mi petición y propuso el trato que ya conoces, renacer una vez tras otra hasta convencerte de tu identidad y poder estar juntos. Al parecer no se quedó mi alma, pero sí que pidió un pago extraño: Mi felicidad cuando la encuentre.

Al finalizar su discurso, largamente planteado, Bilbo se limita a beber café. Su taza, antaño humeante y ahora contenedor de café frío, tiembla entre sus dedos.

Ilúvatar.

Yavanna.

Mahal.

Manwë.

Ilúvatar.

Eru Ilúvatar.

—Viste a Ilúvatar.—murmura.

Thorin asiente.

—Y te condeció una segunda oportunidad.—añade.

Thorin, de nuevo, asiente.

Bilbo vuelve a recluirse en sí mismo. Esa es la razón por la que, cada vez que asomaba en uno de los templos, de las iglesias dedicadas, hallaba consuelo y calidez. Ese es el motivo por el que al pensar en su soledad siempre hallaba esa pequeña luz brillante al final del cielo, camuflada entre las estrellas.

Y no puede evitar perderse entre sus emociones recientemente adquiridas. Todo es demasiado cruel. Se cambia de silla, se sienta junto a Thorin, y se deja caer sobre él, cansado y somnoliento.

No puede hablar. No aún.

[...]

—Mi teoría, Thorin, es la siguiente. —comienza, algo más centrado y serio.

Dwalin se les ha unido en la mesa, incapaz de mantenerse al margen de los sucesos extraños que rodean a su pequeño hermano adoptivo. Los dos mayores lo escuchan atentamente.

—En nuestras vidas anteriores únicamente Dís y los chicos han aparecido, y si no recuerdo mal, únicamente en la anterior. Ni los Fundin ni los Ri, mucho menos la familia de Bofur o el resto de la familia Durin, Glóin y Óin, han estado presentes en nuestra aventura. —explica, exponiendo sobre la mesa su premisa.—Eso implica que el resto de vidas no eran importantes y en esta vida algo estaba destinado a suceder.

—Vale, acepto tu premisa, Bilbo. Aunque me cueste admitir que Thorin no está loco y siempre ha tenido razón. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Ori?—cuestiona Dwalin, confuso aún.

—Ori ha estado soñando cosas extrañas. Él y yo estuvimos investigando hace unos meses, a principios de verano, y encontramos cosas muy interesantes como la Canción de Ilúvatar.—continúa, respondiendo a Dwalin.—Son unos cuantos versos que implican que en su momento se diseñó una canción que reiniciaría el mundo y destruiría la humanidad, a los Valar y al resto de razas existentes, incluidos a los elfos que aún hoy caminan entre nosotros.—explica, viendo su extrañeza. Ninguno parece comentar absolutamente nada de los elfos pero no es necesario porque el tema que les ocupa es la canción.

Saca sus notas y se las pasa a ellos, con tranquilidad, escondiendo el ansia que lo corroe de saber lo que va a suceder, lo que puede suceder.

—Ori y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que mañana, el Día de Mabon… Smaug cantará la canción, dando comienzo al apocalipsis.

El silencio cae como una losa, como es costumbre.

Nadie dice nada.

[...]

—Para cantar la canción tiene que encontrarla ¿no?—pregunta Thorin.

Bilbo asiente.

—Y, en teoría, únicamente Ori la conoce y no nos la ha cantado ni escrito.—añade, siguiendo el mismo hilo de pensamientos.

—No consiguió que el pequeño traicionase al mundo, ni siquiera con un matón como Azog haciéndole daño.—Interrumpió Dwalin.

—Por tanto, únicamente Ori tiene la canción ¿No es así?

Bilbo asiente.

—¿Qué os parece que patrullemos la zona hasta que el día de Mabon termine? De ese modo nadie podrá siquiera intentar preguntar a Ori al respecto.—propone Bilbo, satisfecho consigo mismo.

Le han creído, le han escuchar. Ha podido liberar su tensión, sus dudas y su miedo. Ha podido confesarles lo que lleva guardando desde principios de Junio. Ya no queda nada que le atormente.

Excepto Smaug.

Smaug cantando la canción del apocalipsis.

Mañana.

Deben evitar, a toda costa, que consiga la canción.


	12. Quememos este teatro

Mejor tarde que nunca ¿No? ¿No es eso lo que dicen?

Oh. Vale. Lo siento.

He estado MUUUY ocupada con la universidad. Y en esta ocasión las notas van al final.

Porque os quiero.

Simplemente... No me matéis demasiado.

Porque Interludio llega a su fin poquito a poco.

Pronto ya no habrá ANGST.

O quizá sí.

Quién sabe.

¡Os adoro!

**11. Quememos este teatro**

_No time hath she to sport and play:_

_A charmed web she weaves alway._

_A curse is on her, if she stay_

_Her weaving, either night or day,_

_ To look down to Camelot._

_She knows not what the curse may be;_

_Therefore she weaveth steadily,_

_Therefore no other care hath she,_

_ The Lady of Shalott._

_She lives with little joy or fear._

_Over the water, running near,_

_The sheepbell tinkles in her ear._

_Before her hangs a mirror clear,_

_ Reflecting tower'd Camelot._

_And as the mazy web she whirls,_

_She sees the surly village churls,_

_And the red cloaks of market girls_

_ Pass onward from Shalott._

Sonríe brevemente, angustiado con el realismo que la historia frente a sí le ofrece, con el humor agónico que precede al desastre, que ignora toda felicidad, que no cesa frente a la injusticia cometida. Sonríe levemente al observar cómo el personaje principal va a hallar su propia muerte a manos de sí mismo, cómo no hay otra salida. Porque no la hay. Su muerte es lo único que importa, su muerte y el descanso eterno que ésta le ofrece, el descanso impertérrito de no sentir nunca más, de poder cerrar los ojos y desaparecer, simplemente desaparecer. Sin más consciencia, sin más luces, sin colores, sin su pequeño rincón a salvo del mundo. Nada. Tampoco es muy diferente de lo que tiene en su torre ¿cierto? no importa demasiado, entonces.

Observa cómo recibe a la muerte como a su vieja amiga, cómo ni siquiera llora ante el dolor que causa la hoja atravesando su carne. Observa cómo se despide de la vida entre lágrimas de felicidad, de liberación. Se enfrenta a la inconsciencia, no puede tolerar la vida y la vida nunca ha podido tolerarla a ella.

¿Por qué alargar el sufrimiento, entonces?

El libro se hace ligero entre sus manos. Se siente cómodo y relajado como hacía tiempo que no se sentía. Se ha tomado un descanso de la vigilancia y está compartiendo un té con Balin, en su enorme biblioteca de la casa que tiene encima de la sala de conciertos y su propio apartamento. Están los dos, en silencio. En completo silencio. El té, humeante, empapa la habitación, y el incienso -cuidadosamente aislado del papel frágil del tesoro allí enterrado- inunda cada rincón de los viejos y nuevos tomos apilados y almacenados. Desde luego es un ambiente que el joven poeta sin versos no cambiaría por nada. Dwalin está vigilando a Ori, Thorin está patrullando los alrededores del hospital. Tienen las notas de Ori, tienen a Ori. No hay absolutamente nada que pueda salir mal. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Nada. Porque todo va según lo previsto.

Llega Mabon y no hay problemas.

Y mandan a Bilbo a relajarse. Porque tiene que relajarse, tiene que evitar ponerse nervioso a toda costa antes de que su corazón no lo tolere mucho más. Los disgustos y sorpresas han sido variopintos durante las últimas semanas y en opinión de su pareja, merece un descanso.

Ha hablado con Balin acerca de Ori, el anciano ha llorado y ha preparado la habitación de Ori para cuando esté recuperado y pueda volver a instalarse. Bilbo lo ha ayudado en todo lo posible, han adecentado la casa y se han olvidado de la preocupación que los ha perseguido en las últimas horas.

Y Bilbo, simplemente, dedica la mañana del día de Mabon a leer. Un veinte de Septiembre tranquilo, sin incidentes, con Thorin y Dwalin protegiendo a Ori.

Desde luego, no hay nada que pueda salir mal.

[...]

"

El tono de su teléfono móvil resuena en la mesilla de café y lo despierta. Se ha quedado dormido con el libro entre los brazos y cuando trata de abrir los ojos se da cuenta de que está muy traspuesto y un pequeño hilillo de baba ha caído de sus labios, demasiado entumecidos como para moverlos correctamente o vocalizar. Coge el teléfono, sin notar la hora que es, y contesta.

—¿Ori? ¿Algún problema?—pregunta, soñoliento.

A juzgar por la luz que entra por las ventanas, deben ser las seis de la tarde, como mucho las siete. En el solsticio de Otoño la noche llegará pronto, pero ese no es el asunto que le concierne. Lo es, sin embargo, el tono urgente que sugiere que a Ori le ha pasado algo.

—¡Tienes que detenerlos, Bilbo!—exclama al otro lado de la línea una voz temblorosa y angustiada, llena de horror.

—¿Disculpa?—pregunta el susodicho, despertando repentinamente de su sopor momentáneo.

Trata de reflexionar sobre todos los puntos de actuación que hayan llevado al momento de detener a alguien y por qué diablos Ori está llamándole al móvil a él y no está avisando a Dwalin. A no ser que Dwalin tenga problemas, lo que supondría que Thorin también. Y en esta vida los cuerpos humanos son tan frágiles, especialmente existiendo las balas, que atraviesan un cráneo con tantísima facilidad...

No encuentra ningún resquicio, ningún hilo que se haya escapado en su convincente plan, en el horario establecido por él y por los dos hombres mayores. No hay nada, nada que pueda salir mal. No entiende qué le está pidiendo Ori, de modo que pregunta.

—Poco a poco, Ori. ¿A quién debo detener? ¿Qué ha pasado?

No hay respuesta por parte del joven bibliotecario. El artista nota que su respiración se tranquiliza y busca un instante de paz antes de hablar.

—Estaba durmiendo y la enfermera ha entrado a darme la comida, y… Oh, por Mahal, Bilbo… Era ella. Era la dama Blanca, Bilbo. La Dama Blanca. La Dama de Lórien. Y… estaba ahí, ahí. Con una bandeja de comida. Y se sentó a mi lado y me susurró en el oído y entonces desperté y sólo estaba yo con la comida delante, pero ni rastro de ella y… que Ilúvatar nos salve, Bilbo, porque vamos a morir.—soltó, como un torrente de información sin procesar que no podía ser comprendida.

Bilbo, poco a poco aclaró su mente. La Dama de Lórien, la Dama Blanca. Galadriel.

Durante unas milésimas de segundo cree verla frente a él, completamente quieta. Pero sin su vestido largo blanco, reemplazado por un conjunto casi corto de falda y camiseta, ambos blancos, y un collar con una hoja verde. Ella lo mira, tranquila, y él la reconoce a pesar de que sus orejas son redondas, humanas. Su cabellera se encuentra apartada de su rostro y no porta más corona que un halo sobrenatural. Es una chica a la que conoce muy bien, a la que ha visto frente a él, con una taza de té, durante tantas noches que no es capaz de contarlas y llegar a buen puerto. La chica. La chica del Criminal's Haven. La chica sentada frente a él, con sus ojos sabios y su bella poesía forjada en los mismísimos cielos.

Es la dama Blanca.

La misma Dama Blanca a la que conoció más de dos mil años atrás.

Y ahora está frente a él, sonriendo tristemente. Tan tristemente que es imposible encontrar cabida para su tristeza. De algún modo, Bilbo sabe que no está ahí realmente. ¿Dónde está?

—No queda tiempo, Bilbo.—le recuerda.

Y se desvanece.

Bilbo recoge el móvil, que ha dejado caer sobre su regazo. Está en éxtasis, en un tipo de éxtasis diferente que lo deja aislado del mundo, en una burbuja especialmente extraña, flotando en el mismísimo tiempo.

Una teoría hierve en su cabeza conforme alza el teléfono: Los elfos nunca murieron, se adaptaron, renacieron en Aman, y volvieron a la tierra de los hombres bajo su nueva forma. No hay tiempo para teorías, sin embargo.

—Ori ¿sigues ahí?—pregunta, angustiado de pronto.

—Sí, Bilbo ¿No estabas escuchándome?

—No, lo siento, se me había caído el móvil.—se disculpa apresuradamente.—¿Decías?

—La Dama Blanca se me ha aparecido en sueños y me ha advertido de que el final está cerca, Bilbo. Thorin y Dwalin van a arruinarlo todo, tienes que detenerlos o el mundo llegará a su fin.—repite de nuevo, con una velocidad inusitada que Bilbo se ve incapaz de seguir.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que detener? ¿Dwalin y Thorin no están en el Hospital?—pregunta Bilbo, aún confuso con la aparición de Galadriel. No se ha levantado del sillón pese a todo.

—Bilbo… Thorin y Dwalin van a asesinar a Smaug. —murmura Ori, con seriedad extrema. La requerida en esta situación.—La Canción va a ser liberada.—finaliza.

Y Bilbo no sabe en qué momento se ha levantado, pero Ori suena a sentencia.

Y él no puede permitir que el mundo termine.

No ahora.

—No lo entiendo, Ori.

Desesperación.

Porque realmente no lo entiende.

—Bilbo, yo nunca he tenido la canción.

Se esfuerza en recordar algo, en dar con la clave. Se esfuerza en entender las directrices de Ori, se esfuerza pero no lo consigue. Algo hace click en su cerebro, sin embargo. Algo que hace tiempo olvidó, algo que descubrió en la biblioteca, en aquella sección abandonada y llena de manuscritos antiguos. Una sucesión de imágenes crueles y Thorin de pie, frío y distante. Y quizá lo entiende, o quizá no.

—Pero no hay tiempo, Bilbo, la clave para detenerlos...

Pip.

Sin batería.

El silencio se aposenta a codazos mientras Bilbo va hacia la puerta del piso, no se despide de Balin y sale por la puerta. Rápido, con las piernas aceleradas y dejando caer su móvil en el suelo. No le importa que se rompa. No puede importarle.

El mundo está loco.

[...]

Definitivamente el mundo está loco. Piensa conforme avanza por las calles a pie. Está buscando a Thorin, ha ido a su apartamento y no lo ha encontrado. No hay notas, no hay nada. El hospital queda lejos y no puede permitirse acercarse. Porque Bilbo no tiene dinero, y aunque lo tuviera, coger un Taxi en el centro de la ciudad nunca ha sido una opción viable.

El mundo está loco.

Él era feliz. Relativamente feliz. Era un artista en prácticas, un estudiante. Llevaba una vida cronometrada, salía con un par de amigos, pasaba las noches en el Criminal's. Tomaba té, y pastas, y llevaba bufanda. Las clases eran ligeras, interesantes. No reía todo lo que debería, pero llevaba los trabajos al día, siempre al día. El estrés no podía apoderarse de él, porque su reloj marcaba el tiempo, marcaba cada una de las piezas que conformaban su vida.

No había margen de error.

Pero el mundo está loco. Ha sustituido su reloj eterno. El tiempo ya no avanza poco a poco entre las marcas, las notas y los recordatorios. De pronto, el reloj es un reloj de arena. Y la última vuelta está fluyendo. Inexorablemente se acerca a su final, grano a grano.

Le gustaría poder entenderlo pero no lo hace.

Pudo asimilar que fue otra persona en otra vida -en muchas otras vidas- y, aunque le costó, le aportó felicidad. Pudo asimilar que los libros y textos antiguos que ya no se estudian, aquellos que hablan sobre Elfos, Enanos, Hobbits y Dioses, son reales. Pudo asimilarlo, claro que si. Porque había pasado toda su vida esperando un motivo para vivirla, porque había existido sin rumbo hasta que llegó la magia y la fantasía a su corazón. Era como un niño que había soñado toda su vida con hadas, con ir a Hogwarts, y de pronto se había cumplido el designio.

Con una excepción: Que no había varitas, ni hadas, ni elfos, ni enanos. No. No había nada. Nada más que recuerdos, recuerdos y más recuerdos. Había papeles, textos antiguos, habían vestigios, runas, habían calendarios cronológicos y libros de historia. No había magia, no entendía la magia. No entendía nada.

Porque Bilbo, pese a la aceptación respecto a la realidad, respecto a sus vidas pasadas y su amor eterno por Thorin; pese a la aceptación de que los Valar ofrecieron una segunda y enorme oportunidad a Thorin; pese a la comprensión de que algo malo iba a pasar… era un chico racional. Era un artista, cierto, pero un artista racional. Un artista al que no le gustan las cosas que no entiende, un artista al que le gusta explorar un mundo de sentimientos que no solía sentir, pero al que no le gusta la falta de información.

Por eso cree que el mundo está loco.

Porque se ha basado en textos antiguos, en sueños y en palabrería barata para crear una historia. Se pregunta si no se la habrá inventado. Si no habrá cedido a la presión del futuro, de la adultez, y se habrá dejado llevar por una pequeña ilusión de un mundo diferente en el que él pueda ser especial. Se convence de ello.

No sabe qué es la canción del apocalipsis, la canción de los Valar. No sabe qué diablos significan las profecías de Ori. Y no está seguro de creer que todo eso sea real.

Es un joven, un joven confuso. Un joven al que en dos años le han sucedido demasiadas cosas, demasiadas revelaciones.

Durante lo que dura un soplo de brisa se convence de que debería dejarse encerrar por un psiquiatra porque es prácticamente imposible que no sean alucinaciones suyas, que no sean una fantasía inventada para suplir su falta de emociones y la carencia vital.

El mundo no está loco.

Él está loco.

[...]

—No estás loco, Bilbo.—susurra una voz femenina en su oído.

Cuando se gira, no hay nadie.

—No vuelvas a casa, Bilbo.—repite, esta vez mucho más profunda en su cabeza.

El joven llega a la conclusión de que está comenzando a volverse completamente majara. Agita su cabeza y estira de su propio cabello, frenético, mientras se rinde.

—Bilbo, todo es real. —intenta de nuevo.

El poeta no le hace caso, está caminando derechito hacia su casa.

—Bilbo.—llaman.

—¡Déjame en paz!—grita, provocando que varios turistas a media tarde se giren y lo observen inquisidoramente, extrañados y con un cierto temor.

—Tienes que salvarnos, Bilbo.—susurra otra voz, esta vez masculina.

—No voy a salvar a nadie, me voy a ir a mi casa y voy a olvidarme de todo esto, mañana me despertaré y seguiré teniendo una pareja estupenda y una vida por delante.—espeta entre dientes, ligeramente enfadado.

—Si no lo evitas, no habrá mañana.

—Bilbo, por favor, tienes que escucharnos.

—No podemos intervenir, Bilbo.

—Pero tienes que salvarnos.

El joven se deja caer en el suelo, sollozando, contra la pared de un edificio cualquiera. La situación le supera enormemente, el mundo se cierne sobre él.

[...]

—Bilbo.—susurra una voz. Abre los ojos y ve a Galadriel frente a él, tan tangible como antes de evadirse durante meses. Ella le tiende la mano y, cuando la toca, no se desvanece. Se levanta, la observa, la observa inquisidoramente.

—Qué.—pregunta, exige.

—Bilbo, no estás loco.—Le asegura.—Mírame, soy real. Estoy aquí. Llevo aquí milenios. Ahora mucho más humana. No estás loco, Bilbo.—repite.

El joven permanece callado.

—No queda mucho tiempo y, aunque no quieras creerlo, lo sabes en tu interior. Tienes que detener al heredero de Durin el Inmortal.

Milagrosamente, suena exactamente que como recuerda sus poemas y aquellos viejos encuentros en la Tierra media. Suena dulce y milagrosa, suena suave, suena reconfortante, suena protectora. Suena a hogar, y Bilbo ama el hogar por encima de todas las cosas.

Sin embargo, algo ha cambiado. El paso de los siglos la han vuelto más humana, más consciente, más terrenal. Bilbo la abraza, porque necesita hacerlo, necesita entender que no se está volviendo loco.

—¿Por qué?—pregunta entre murmuros, cansado.

—Porque Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, está maldito desde el momento de su muerte.

Algo dentro del joven se rompe en pedazos y se recompone con otra forma, otro sonido y otra belleza completamente distinta. Algo dentro de él le exige un sacrificio, le exige fe. Le exige la creencia ciega y absoluta en el problema que deben solucionar.

—¿Qué va a pasar? —pregunta de nuevo.

—Van a matar a un Siervo del Oscuro. Debes impedirlo, Bilbo. Si lo hacen, estamos perdidos.—explica ella con paciencia, tratando de ocultar la urgencia que la acosa, el verdadero alcance del dolor que se expande en su cuerpo y mente.

—Ayúdame, Dama de Lórien, ayúdame a soportarlo.—le pide susurrando, clemente y destrozado, con su mente demasiado derrotada para funcionar.

—No puedo ayudarte, Bilbo. Mi intervención causaría el mismo daño que intentamos evitar.—confiesa, consciente de su debilidad y el peso que recae en el poeta.

—Y… ¿cómo lo haré?—pregunta, temeroso.

—Debes correr, Bilbo. Habla con aquella policía a la que conocisteis, habla con ella y ella sabrá exactamente el lugar al que debes dirigirte.—ofrece con una mueca.—Y llévate esto contigo.—añade, besando su frente.

No sabe si esa intervención, ese pequeño punto de apoyo, causará algún tipo de estrago. Reza, reza para que no lo haga.

Porque en caso contrario, están perdidos.

[...]

—¡Miél! ¡Sargento Dougherty!—grita entrando en comisaría.

Su mente está despejada. El beso de la Dama Blanca ha aclarado sus dudas. Le ha hecho comprender el alcance de la situación, le ha dado el apoyo que necesitaba, la claridad compleja de la que va a hacer uso para evitar el desastre.

Porque de pronto, comprende el desastre.

Comprende la magia.

Comprende que el mundo está a punto de llegar a su fin.

Comprende que no está loco, que, simplemente, la situación era difícil de creer.

Sonríe y no sonríe, porque es complicado, es difícil y probablemente le cueste la vida. Pero lo hará, lo hará porque debe salvar el mundo, ya tendrá más oportunidades. O no. No importa. Los inocentes que pueblan la tierra no son partícipes, no puede permitir su desaparición.

La comisaría está mustia, apagada, sin vida. Hay varios policías haciendo papeleo, otros se limitan a tomar café. La Sargento asoma la cabeza en cuanto escucha la voz urgente del joven poeta al que conoció en el hospital. Se acerca, parece tranquila, pero cambia en cuanto nota la presión a la que está sometido.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunta, algo preocupada.

Él niega con la cabeza y le indica que vayan afuera.

—Necesito tu ayuda.—explica, apresurado.—Creo que Thorin y Dwalin están en problemas con un preso. —añade.

De algún modo sabe exactamente qué es lo que debe decir, cómo debe orientar su problema para conseguir la mayor ayuda posible. La mujer asiente, enarcando una ceja.

—¿...Y?

—Si no los encontramos, lo matarán.—asegura.

—¿A quién?

—Smaug.

Los ojos de la mujer se abren de par en par.

—¿Ese no es el jovenzuelo que fue a prisión por secuestro y violación porque nadie podía demostrar que era el líder principal de una red de narcotráfico?—pregunta ella, algo confusa.

—Sí, bueno, yo fui esa víctima. Pero no hay tiempo. ¿Me ayudarás?

Ella asiente y le señala que la siga hasta la moto, es un asunto policial y si se va a cometer un asesinato debe impedirlo. Frena en seco justo frente al vehículo. Es una mujer formidable y, ciertamente, no se le escapa una.

—¿No está encerrado?—cuestiona.

—Hay algo que me dice que han retirado los cargos y lo han liberado.

—¿No eres tú el que tiene que retirar los cargos?—indaga.

Bilbo se encoge de hombros.

—Eso sería si yo lo hubiera denunciado.

Frena en seco y se planta frente a ella. Bilbo es más bajito pero eso no parece intimidarlo a la hora de mirarla fijamente a los ojos y apoyar sus manos sobre sus hombros, en gesto de gentileza y verdad. No va a mentir, ella debe confiar en él.

—Mira, Miél. No sé por qué lo han liberado, no sé cómo lo han liberado. No sé nada. Lo único que sé es que van a matarlo, y necesito que me lleves cuanto antes, aunque tengas que encender las luces azules de la moto. Porque Thorin no puede convertirse en un asesino. ¿Lo entiendes?—expresa, y es tan sincero, tan real, tan tangible, que la mujer -una sargento, con su placa y su uniforme- no puede evitar ceder al juicio de su pareja -la amable doctora pelirroja- y montar al joven artista en su motocicleta.

¿Rumbo?

Salvar el mundo.

Aunque ella no lo sabe, claro.

[...]

Cuando finalmente los encuentran, el cielo ha envejecido y la luna ha comenzado a elevarse. La moto frena en seco, sobre un charco de algo que puede ser gasolina, aceite o agua. Es un aparcamiento, un lugar casi abandonado, a las afueras. Hace frío, cala en sus huesos y hiela su alma. Frente a ellos, la imagen es aterradora.

Dwalin sujeta a Smaug desde atrás. El hombre que ha aterrorizado la vida de Bilbo, cuelga inconsciente -o quizá no- y está cubierto de Sangre. Thorin, simplemente, se está dejando llevar, le atiza una y otra vez con los puños desnudos en el estómago.

El hombre no se defiende.

Algo dentro de Bilbo, muy profundo, siente un placer indescriptible ante la escena.

Un placer prohibido al ver todas sus pesadillas morir frente a él.

Desciende de la moto y avanza lentamente hacia la escena. Lentamente pero sin pausa.

No se da cuenta de que, detrás de él, la Sargento Dougherty yace en el suelo, inconsciente. Hay un único punto de contacto, justo en el cuello, que rápidamente queda morado, una redonda casi perfecta con una gota de sangre brotando, hermosa.

Y, a su lado, un hombre siniestro, vestido de traje, sonríe.

No se da cuenta de nada.

Bilbo camina.

Como en un sueño.

Bilbo sólamente camina hacia ellos.

Ha olvidado su misión.

Lo ha olvidado todo.

Ha olvidado la pistola que hay en su mano.

Ha olvidado sus sentimientos.

Ha olvidado su dolor, pero también su felicidad.

Y quizá no haya nada que pueda hacerle recordar el porqué.

Quizá no haya nada que lo detenga cuando levante la pistola y dispare.

Quizá el mundo deba terminar.

Mabon tienta el ansiado final con sus tentáculos.

[...]

¡Bienvenidos a las aclaraciones para los despistados! ¡Yaaay!

**N/A:** El Poema del Libro que Bilbo lee, es referido a la segunda parte de "La Dama de Shalott" (una reinterpretación de un personaje del ciclo artúrico, Elaine, hermana mediana de Morgana y Morgausse), escrito por Alfred Tennyson. He encontrado una traducción online:

_Allí, noche y día, teje_

_un mágico lienzo de alegres colores._

_Ha oído un susurro advirtiéndole_

_que una maldición caerá sobre ella_

_si mira hacia Camelot._

_Desconoce el tipo de que maldición es,_

_y debido a ello teje sin parar,_

_sin preocuparse de nada más,_

_la Dama de Shallot._

_Y moviéndose a través de un cristalino espejo_

_colgado todo el año ante ella,_

_aparecen las tinieblas del mundo._

_Ve la cercana calzada_

_discurriendo hacia Camelot:_

_ve los arremolinados torbellinos del río,_

_los rudos patanes pueblerinos,_

_y las capas rojas de las muchachas,_

_provinientes de Shallot._

**N/A parte 2:** La "Canción del Apocalipsis" es una creación del profesor Tolkien (A la que él llama la "Gran Música"). Yo la he reinterpretado a mi libre elección, haciendo que la profecía y la batalla sean más pequeñas, compactas y adecuadas al contexto de Interludio. Así que no os frustréis mucho si no entendéis de qué va el asunto. TODO lo que no ha quedado claro en este episodio, se resuelve en el siguiente. Porque está estrictamente relacionado con los primeros episodios de "Inmortales" y son pequeñas cosas que ya 'citaré' para que las recordéis en las notas del autor del próximo episodio. De mientras, si queréis, podéis ir buscando pistas que he dejado durante el resto de capítulos.

Copio y pego de la Wikipedia la información original de Tolkien para que lo entendáis:

1.

Por lo que se sabe, el fin del mundo sobrevendrá tras la Última Batalla, la Dagor Dagorath, y del Día del Juicio, cuando Ilúvatar disponga que se lleve a cabo una nueva Gran Música, en la cual participarán no sólo los Ainur, sino también los hombres. En esta música no habrá ninguna discordancia —como sí la hubo en la anterior a causa del Ainu malvado Melkor y de sus seguidores— y de esa forma llegará a ser sanada Arda, dejándola sin mácula alguna.

2.

La "Batalla de las Batallas"

En esta última batalla, Eärendil se reunirá en las explanadas de Valinor con Manwë, Tulkas, Oromë, Eönwë, Túrin y Beren,y el resto de los valar y todos los pueblos libres de la Tierra Media, elfos, enanos y hombres, e incluso Ar-Phârazon. Ellos lucharán contra Melkor, y sus ejércitos de Orcos, y demás bestias. Sauron, el maia, también estará de su lado, luchando contra los valar. Se dice en la profecía que Tulkas se enfrentará en singular batalla ante Melkor, pero no será sino por las manos de Túrin Turambar, blandiendo su espada Gurthang, como Melkor encontrará su fin, ya que la espada reclamaría venganza por la familia de su amo. (recuerdese que Morgoth había maldecido a la familia de Túrin Turambar), y en general, por toda la humanidad. Gurthang, atravesará el corazón negro de Melkor, causándole así su fin. Los personajes principales de El hobbit o El Señor de los Anillos (a excepción de Sauron) no aparecen en este manuscrito.

3.

Una vez sucedido esto, las montañas de las Pelóri se derrumbarán (ya sea resultado de la batalla o por la falta de necesidad de éstas, ya que fueron erigidas como murallas para la tierra de Valinor) y Arda será destruida. De esta manera, los Silmaril serán recuperados. Fëanor será soltado de su cautiverio en las estancias de Mandos y su misión será hacer lo que no quiso antes de la Primera Edad: entregarle los Silmaril a Yavanna y revelar el secreto para abrirlos, y así permitir que la luz y la vida regrese a los Dos Árboles de los Valar.

Posteriormente, una nueva música de los ainur será cantada en coro con los hijos de los hombres, pero no se dice qué pasará con los ainur ni con los elfos. Este tema será conocido como Arda redimida. Con esta nueva creación termina la Historia de Arda.

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿MIÉL DEBE MORIR O DEBE VIVIR? MUAJAJAJAJAJA.

(Sólo está inconsciente, lo juro.)


	13. El arte del Suicidio

He tardado la vida y más en subir esto, y aquellos que me sigan en wattpad sabrán porqué. He tenido problemas con los grupos de la Universidad y he estado haciendo un trabajo YO SOLA sin ayuda, porque son todos uno %$&·"&!&%!/&%"(/)(!)=)/%$·"·$%&/(/&%$· eso. En fin. Que he estado estresada, asqueada, deprimida y hórrida. No sé cómo ha quedado este capítulo, quizá demasiado absurdo. ¡Pero es lo que hay! Intentaré continuar Tinta lo antes posible, es que simplemente me estoy quedando sin tiempo.

PS: ¿Querríais un TERCER interludio con Fíli y Kíli de Protagonistas? A este Interludio AÚN le queda capítulos, pero como veréis hacia el final del capítulo he dejado un par de cabos sueltos por si acaso quiero hacer más trama...

¡A vuestras órdenes!

12. El arte del Suicidio

El tiempo se detiene conforme sus pasos se aproximan a la escena. La sangre fluye, diluida en la saliva de la víctima, y es constantemente escupida, expulsada por los orificios nasales. Seguro que, dentro de él, no queda más que un amasijo de órganos que no podrán ser identificados, tal es la crueldad a la que está siendo sometido su cuerpo. El tiempo se ha detenido y puede observar el sufrimiento que habita en sus ojos desorbitados. Sonríe, sonríe porque no puede hacer otra cosa, no puede sino disfrutar con el dolor ajeno, con el dolor de aquél que ha causado tanto mal en el mundo.

El viento, frío, corta sus rostros incluso en Septiembre. El solsticio está en su punto más álgido cuando agacha su cabeza y ríe, mirada perdida tras los párpados cerrados. El solsticio permanece expectante, otorgando sus segundos con un cuentagotas. Poco a poco, escuchando la macabra risa surgir del pequeño artista, del poeta sincero y de buen corazón. Los Valar contienen la respiración al conocer su final próximo, su destrucción. Ilúvatar suspira, sabiéndose vencedor.

La atención de los dos hombres crueles se desvía y se plasma en el poeta con un arma en la mano, en el poeta macabro y siniestro que ríe descontroladamente.

Lo observan con una mueca de incomprensión.

Pero para Bilbo ya no existe nada a su alrededor.

El tiempo se detiene.

Y Bilbo alza su cabeza, rizos dorados cayendo sobre sus ojos, brillantes con rencor y odio, pero también con sabiduría y bondad. Una mezcla extraña.

El tiempo avanza lentamente.

Y su mano se alza.

Acciona el martillo del arma.

Permanece quieto, de pie, sobre un charco de agua y gasolina

El tiempo se niega a liberarlo.

El tiempo se niega a permitirle cumplir su propósito.

Pero él lo hace igualmente.

Aprieta el gatillo.

Y el tiempo no puede seguir postergando el acto.

La pistola debía ser disparada.

Todos lo sabían.

Pero verlo realizado es algo completamente distinto.

La bala alcanza a su objetivo.

De un momento a otro no queda nada a lo que aferrarse, no queda un sólo resquicio de vida que pueda ser sostenido en sus corazones. Todo se vuelve frío, distante, lejano, absurdo. Todo permanece desierto, silencioso. La vida no existe, la vida ha desaparecido.

El tiempo se vuelve histérico.

Y todo sucede demasiado deprisa.

Un fogonazo de luz se alza en el cielo y la fuerza de la explosión desactiva las corrientes vitales de Bilbo, que cae al suelo como un muñeco inerte, y, confuso, pierde la consciencia. Porque para Bilbo ya no existe nada más.

A su alrededor el mundo entra en pánico. El soporífero ambiente onírico en el que estaban sumidos, desaparece. Thorin se deja caer al suelo, de rodillas, con un dolor profundo, punzante, atravesando su pecho, como una repentina realización de que algo no estaba bien. Y no lo está, porque a su lado, Dwalin está arrodillado junto al cuerpo inerte de Smaug.

La sangre brota a borbotones del boquete que hay en su cráneo. Escupe sangre, o lo haría si permaneciese consciente. Pero no, su corazón expulsa los últimos latidos y el suelo queda pintado de rojo oscuro.

Dwalin grita, pero nadie entiende qué dice. Nadie puede escucharlo.

Thorin se arrastra hasta Bilbo, abofetea su cara, insufla aire en sus pulmones, lo abraza, lo acuna, pero Bilbo no respira.

Una descarga acumulada en su pecho parece brillar, nadie le presta atención. El aire, enrarecido, les impide actuar con normalidad, les impide observar su alrededor con paciencia. No pueden hacer nada, no pueden moverse. No pueden solucionar el problema que tienen entre manos.

Unos pasos fuertes y seguros resuenan sobre el pavimento y cuando Thorin levanta la vista observa a un hombre vestido de traje, un hombre siniestro, con una sonrisa aún más tétrica sobre los labios, quizá con un tinte de agradecimiento. El hombre toca el cabello de Thorin con asco y susurra unas palabras que hielan su alma, unas palabras que no reconoce y no querría entender en absoluto. De algún modo, sin embargo, sabe exactamente cuál es su significado: "Melkor agradece tu actuación, hijo de Durin, su regreso será certero."

Pese a la parálisis que envuelve su alma y el frío infame que rodea su corazón, sabe que ese hombre tiene algo para él. Se agacha sin abandonar su postura de asco eterno y el Rey sabe perfectamente que va a ofrecer un regalo en señal de gratitud. Y, en efecto, reconoce el gesto tranquilo cuando toca aquello que pende del cuello de Bilbo, la bellota de plata, y ésta se oscurece hasta cobrar vida y convertirse en una semilla real.

Pero nada sucede por el momento, nada sucede mientras el hombre se alza de nuevo y aparta a Dwalin con un gesto tranquilo. Parece no importarle que la sangre manche su impoluto traje cuando recoge el cuerpo del dragón del suelo y lo levanta sin problema aparente. Asiente hacia los presentes y camina, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche del día de Mabon.

Su presencia deja atrás el caos controlado.

[...]

El ambiente es cálido y limpio, la chimenea ofrece un crepitar agradable que inunda sus corazones con paz y calma. La noche da paso al amanecer lentamente, perezosa. El día de Mabon ha terminado finalmente, el solsticio ha pasado y no están muertos. El mundo no ha terminado en absoluto.

Balin da vueltas por la sala, intranquilo como ningún otro. Ha recogido a Ori en el hospital y ha logrado el alta adelantada, observando que sus heridas están casi todas recuperadas. La biblioteca ofrece el aspecto de un refugio criminal, de un lugar perfecto para lamer las heridas ocasionadas por un plan fallido. Ori está en el habitual sillón de Balin, Dwalin ha escogido una silla de madera tras haberse duchado debidamente. Thorin, en el suelo sentado, toma la mano de Bilbo entre las suyas. No lo ha soltado en ningún momento.

Miél está sentada en el otro sillón vacío, tapada con una manta y con Mirabeth preguntándose qué ha podido dejarla en estado catatónico con un único pinchazo. La sargento, sin embargo, se niega a hacerse las pruebas convenientes.

Ambas están algo apartadas de la situación, enfrascadas en el silencio del contacto. De hecho, todos ellos están en silencio. Llevan tres horas en silencio, se han aseado en silencio y han descansado en silencio. Nadie ofrece una sola palabra, porque no hay nada que decir, nada que entender.

No mientras Bilbo permanezca inconsciente.

El sonido del amanecer se desliza entre sus párpados, por cada hueco de la estancia. La bellota, sobre su cuello, desprende un calor irreal. Saben que es algo malvado, sin embargo, no se atreven a tocarla. Thorin no se atreve a tocarla. Sabe que, pese a ser instrumento del mal, únicamente aportará el bien a sus vidas. Quizá ayude a Bilbo. Quizá.

Lo espera con todo su ansia.

Y espera.

Y el sol despunta.

Y con el sol, los ojos de Bilbo se abren, hermosos como siempre.

No ve nada, alarga sus manos y toca el rostro de Thorin, su barba mal cuidada. Una sonrisa se plasma sobre sus facciones y no puede evitar ser feliz, al menos momentáneamente.

—Mis gafas.—es lo primero que pide.

Los presentes no pueden evitar reír ante esa ocurrencia, ante un comentario tan natural en una situación tan extraña.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunta, confuso.

La bomba no tarda en llegar. Primero, sin embargo, el silencio, personaje principal donde los haya, hace su presencia. La incomodidad se instala y amenaza con secuestrarlos. Pero Thorin, finalmente, expulsa a nuestro nada querido amigo.

Aún sostiene las manos de Bilbo sobre las suyas, las besa.

—Te amo, Bilbo.

—¿Pero…?

—Bilbo, tú…

—¿Yo, qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Bilbo, mataste a Smaug.

Triunfante, el silencio se alza en el lugar y Bilbo, simplemente, cierra sus ojos y niega con la cabeza, repetidamente. No se lo cree, no puede creérselo.

En su mente todo es tan confuso, todo es tan absurdo que no cree que pueda asimilarlo. ¿Ha matado a Smaug? ¿Cómo ha matado a Smaug? intenta recordarlo, intenta volver al pasado, entender qué ha sucedido exactamente. Y lo hace, desde luego que lo hace, no puede no hacerlo, porque la imagen es tan clara que da miedo, permanece en su retina todavía.

Su dedo en el gatillo, apretándolo y dando muerte a la Calamidad, a Smaug el gusano, a Smaug el Tiránico, a Smaug, que lo ha atormentado durante toda su existencia en todas sus vidas, Smaug que robó el reino de los enanos y no dudó en asesinar a tantas personas como pudo. Smaug, siervo del mal y el rencor, siervo del egoísmo, siervo del odio. Smaug, su propio violador, el hombre que atormentó sus días de artista joven e ilusionado, el hombre que lo engañó y lo atormentó continuamente con gritos y violencia, el hombre que tanto daño le hizo. Sí. Ese. Muerto.

A sus manos.

Lo ha matado.

Está muerto.

Lo ha matado.

Se lo repite continuamente, se lo repite segundo tras segundo y el solsticio, el día de Mabon parece reticente a abandonarlos a todos, parece reticente a irse, a dejar que la escena se desarrolle. Parece querer observarlos, parece querer entender el arte del suicidio que va a plagar las pesadillas del joven poeta y no confía en que continúe vivo en su siguiente llegada, no confía en que no haya accionado otro gatillo para el veinte de septiembre del año que viene. Alarga todo lo que puede el amanecer, alarga todo lo que puede la llegada del día siguiente. Quiere observar la crueldad desatada, el remordimiento.

Pero no puede.

Se despide, sin embargo, con la sonrisa cálida del sol de Septiembre sobre la chimenea de la biblioteca. Se despide de un Bilbo con lágrimas sobre las mejillas y el corazón acelerado, un Bilbo que no termina de creer qué está sucediendo pero, sin embargo, sabe que es cierto, sabe que lo ha vivido, sabe que ha matado. Ha matado.

Ha arrebatado una vida, sea una vida justificada o no, sea un hombre malvado, el alma de un dragón. Ha arrebatado una vida y no cree que pueda perdonárselo jamás.

La imagen del arma siendo disparada se repite momento tras momento. PUM. PUM. PUM. Una y otra vez dispara, una y otra vez observa cómo Smaug cae, inerte, absurdo títere roto, y él mismo se desvanece. ¿De quién era el arma? De Miél, lo sabe, simplemente lo sabe. Se la arrebató del cinto antes de bajar de la moto, antes de adelantarla, antes de contemplar la escena en todo su esplendor.

El arma debía ser disparada.

¿Por qué debía ser disparada?

¿Por qué tuvo que dispararla él?

No quiere la respuesta, quiere que el recuerdo desaparezca. Él es pacífico, es un artista que cree en la vida y en la muerte pero nunca en el arrebato vital a otra persona. El arma debía ser disparada y su mano debía ser la artífice de semejante barbarie. Pero no puede comprender por qué, no puede comprender qué lo llevó a hacerlo, qué fue exactamente lo que hizo que su dedo funcionase, no sabe qué le hizo gracia.

Sólo conoce la imagen de la muerte otorgada.

La imagen del arma siendo disparada.

—Lo siento, murmura. —Y se abandona al sueño.

Un sueño durante el cual nadie habla. Todos duermen, de un modo u otro, entorno a la chimenea, en sus sillas o sillones, descansan todo lo que pueden, porque deben hacerlo, porque deben analizar los sucesos, deben comprender, deben encontrar una respuesta y deben hacerlo pronto.

[...]

—Despierta.

Susurran en su oído y él obedece, no puede ignorar la llamada y el deseo de vivir se apodera de su alma, como siempre desde que casi pierde la vida.

A su alrededor todos duermen. Frente a sí puede distinguir a la dama blanca, sentada en el sofá, tranquila. Sabe que era su voz la que la ha traído de vuelta a la vida.

—¿Ya lo entiendes, Bilbo?—pregunta, en un susurro.

Él niega con la cabeza, no lo hace, no puede hacerlo. No quiere hacerlo.

Ella se acerca y toma la bellota entre sus dedos.

—¿Sabes qué es esto, pequeño?

Él, de nuevo, niega.

—Este es un regalo de Melkor, el Vala más oscuro de todos. Pero no es un regalo oscuro, Bilbo Bolsón. Pues es un regalo de luz.—consiente, lentamente.—Aquí tienes un Silmarilli contenido dentro de la Bellota. No sé cómo lo ha logrado, ni cómo un siervo del mal te lo ha otorgado, pero tu vida está ahora ligada al destino de Arda, Bilbo. —explica con tranquilidad, pero sin duda alguna de inquietud mental, de incertidumbre.

—¿Eso quiere decir que yo…?—pregunta, angustiado, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—¿Por qué preguntas algo que conoces, pequeño? Sí, el Silmarill ha otorgado la vida a tu cuerpo marchito. Ha sido una recompensa, un regalo. Y sabes perfectamente el porqué.

Bilbo asiente. En su mente permanece el remordimiento y su corazón se encoge ligeramente.

—¿Fue mi culpa su muerte, Dama Blanca?—pregunta, temeroso.

—También conocer la respuesta a eso, Bilbo Bolsón.

Asiente una vez más, sin añadir nada más mientras ella se yergue y se dirige hacia la puerta con calma, se gira una última vez.

—Sé que lo entiendes, Bilbo, es tu deber hacer que ellos también lo comprendan.

Y es cierto.

[...]

El sol está en lo alto del cielo cuando todos encuentran al fin el camino hacia la consciencia y el despertar. Bilbo los observa, uno por uno, sus remordimientos olvidados en un rincón y una pequeña sonrisa triste en su cara.

—¿¡Estabas muerto!? —pregunta Thorin, casi gritando.

Bilbo asiente.

—Pero eso es imposible.—niega Dwalin.

—No, pero deja que te explique…

—¡Imposible, Bilbo!

Thorin lo besa, las voces se mezclan en la sala, hablan todos a la vez y no se entiende nada. Bilbo cesa en su intento y se calla, poco a poco todos lo hacen y toma la palabra la voz joven del bibliotecario.

—Yo nunca tuve la canción.—Admite Ori, en vista de que los mayores no están prestando atención a lo que Bilbo intenta decir.—Osea, sí, la tenía, sabía dónde estaba y cómo liberarla pero… La canción la tenías tú, Thorin.—señala con un gesto frágil.

—Yo no tenía ninguna canción.—Niega el susodicho.

—¿Me dejáis que os lo explique?—pregunta el joven poeta, hastiado de todos ellos.

Una vez obtiene el consentimiento general, procede en su desvarío. Miél y Mirabeth los observan con los ojos demasiado abiertos, no comprenden exactamente qué está sucediendo. Todo es demasiado fantástico, demasiado mágico.

—La Canción fue creada por Ilúvatar, diseñada para el reinicio del mundo.—Comienza Bilbo, con paciencia.—Se dice que los hombres la cantarían y entonces todos los Valar, los Elfos, los Enanos y los Hobbit desaparecerían, así como la magia, y sería la redención de Arda.—continúa con un suspiro de tristeza.—Pero nunca fue una canción real.—les recuerda con ojo crítico.— Se dijo que la canción sería liberada cuando el alma más fuerte y pura cediese a la tentación y obrase con mal contra el mal, puesto que eso demostraría la corrupción del mundo.—Finaliza.

Ninguno de ellos lo entiende.

—Thorin, los Valar rogaron a Ilúvatar por una segunda oportunidad para ti. ¿Por qué lo hicieron?—pregunta Bilbo, exasperado.

—Yo se lo pedí.

—Ya, tú se lo pediste.—confirma, incrédulo. A él, tras la aceptación, le parece demasiado sencillo.—¿Y te revivieron por bondad?—pregunta, de nuevo.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo.

—Sé, Thorin, que cuando Ilúvatar te concedió la oportunidad de revivir una y otra vez hasta encontrarme no lo hizo de buena fé sino siguiendo sus propios designios. Él mismo había fallado en la creación de la canción, imposibilitando que fuesen sus labios los que la cantasen. Debía ser el alma más fuerte y la tuya había demostrado sobrevivir a la enfermedad del Dragón, a la fiebre del Oro. Tu alma era fuerte, pero necesitaba comprobar si era lo suficientemente fuerte. Así que te enfrentó a tantas dificultades como pudo, haciéndote sufrir, separándonos constantemente.

El silencio se hace presente mientras tratan de asimilar la extraña información que les ha llegado de sopetón. Los Valar, Ilúvatar, una Canción y el fin del mundo. Demasiadas cosas. Especialmente para Miél y Mirabeth, que no pueden ser mayor imagen de la pérdida de cordura.

—Eso no lo explica todo. ¿Por qué moriste, Bilbo?—pregunta Balin, sentándose en otra silla de madera y acariciando el cabello de Ori.

—Bilbo no es un alma pura así como tampoco es un alma corrupta. Bilbo tiene alma de Hobbit, un alma cambiante y libre. El alma de alguien a quien han destrozado vida tras vida sin que él pudiera siquiera recordarlo.—explica el joven bibliotecario.—Bilbo es, técnicamente, el único que podía erradicar a un ser tan malvado, puesto que cualquier otro alma se habría visto absorbida por su influjo y no habría disparado. Así es como Smaug sobrevivió tanto tiempo.—añade, con paciencia.—Aunque, obviamente, el precio a pagar fue alto…

—La muerte.—completa el poeta.

—Una muerte que no parece muy presente en tu cuerpo.—susurra Dwalin, escéptico.

—Es un Silmarill, algo así como una piedra de luz del inicio del tiempo. El Vala Melkor las robó. Me devolvió la vida, me devolvió el alma, cediendo algo de vital importancia para él.—aclara el joven.—Aún no entiendo por qué lo hizo.

—Es obvio.—habla Thorin, por primera vez.

—¿Qué es Obvio?—preguntan todos, de un modo u otro, sorprendidos por su interrupción.

—El señor de la Oscuridad tiene un plan macabro. La primera parte implica agradecimiento por haber evitado su muerte propia y el fin del mundo.

—¿Y la segunda?

El fuego se apaga, lentamente, ante la perspectiva de la respuesta.

—Melkor acaba de asegurarse de que nadie pueda quitarle este Silmarilli en concreto, puesto que para ello deberían encadenar un alma, y los Valar no pueden hacer eso.—finaliza, con una sonrisa siniestra, sabiendo qué era aquello que tanto le había molestado de las palabras del siervo del oscuro.

Nadie más habla.

Hay alivio en sus almas, alivio porque el fin del mundo no ha acontecido.

Pero se cierne otra sombra, una sombra eterna que niega su felicidad.

[...]

Thorin culpa a Ilúvatar, a ese maldito Dios Todopoderoso, al maldito Hacedor, por ser el responsable de su sufrimiento, del dolor que él y Bilbo han percibido durante los siglos, con el paso del tiempo y una muerte tras otra. Lo culpa, y no puede sino aceptar que su destino era asesinar al siervo del oscuro, para así reiniciar la canción.

Era su plan. Su horrible plan.

Pero él no lo ha cumplido.

Que le jodan, piensa.

[...]

—Al parecer nuestros sueños fueron reales, Miél.—suspira la joven pelirroja abrazándola fuertemente al caminar por la calle.

—Siempre estuvimos destinadas a estar juntas. —concede la mayor, con su fuerza aplacada por la amabilidad que surge en presencia de su joven amor.

—Extraño ¿no crees? Que aquello que nos unió sea real, que sean recuerdos de otras vidas.

—Siempre fueron reales, incluso cuando no lo eran, nos unieron y eso es lo que importa, cariño.—responde la sargento, rascando a picadura que aún persiste sobre su piel.


End file.
